Darkness Around the Sun
by thisthatorme
Summary: The sharingan, after excess amounts of use, can cause blindness. Usually, there isn't anything Tsunade or Sakura couldn't cure, but trying to cure something you know nothing about sometimes ends up meaning using methods that may seem a little unorthodox.
1. Chapter 1 - Changes

**Author's note: So this is only my second Naruto story.. so please don't mind the horrible use of honorifics. Please keep in mind that I update via phone (do all the writing this way and everything) so the writing may not be the greatest. This is AU and the massacre did not occure... but Saskue still left in search of power - except he didn't become a missing nin. This is a Itachi/Sakura pairing story, sorry for those who do not agree or like this pairing.. but I do, so tough.**

 **I don't own Naruto or anything so.. yeah, there's that and I will only say it once because that gets annoying to write as I'm sure it gets annoying to read.**

I did make up a character for the purpose of this story and that's the only character I made up - Kagami

 **Enjoy**

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

The only sound in the room was the steady beeping sound of the heart monitor. Everyone's eyes were on the female that lie on the table. They were waiting. Everyone held a collective breath, not sure what would happen, only hoping that it would work.

Finally, Tsunade pulled back and nodded, leaving everyone to cheer. The implant was a success. The patient had not rejected her new pair of eyes, the only thing left was to wait and see if it'd work out.

"Are we ready to bring the patient to her room? I think she's earned some rest." Shizune asked enthusiastically. Tsunade nodded then stood to the side with Shizune, whispering in her ear, "Keep a close eye on her, we may be out of the woods, but we're not yet in the clearing."

Shizune gave a quick nod then signaled for everyone else in the room to start cleaning up and getting the patient comfortably onto the bed she'd be staying in for the remainder of her visit.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"She hasn't woken up yet, her vitals are doing great and I've done several tests with her eyes. They react to light accordingly and seem to be doing fine. We'll find out the rest when she wakes up." Shizune informed Tsunade as the latter went through the female's chart checking off several items and writing down a few more. "Good. Give her a couple more days and if she isn't awake on her own by then, wake her up by force." Tsunade answered curtly, gaining a simple nod from Shizune.

There was an air of silence for a long moment between the two women as they watched the female sleep. "Lady Tsunade... Do you really think this was the best option? The most logical for our situation? Did we really not have any other options?"

"Do you question her ability? Her faithfulness to me and this village? Her teachings or teacher?" Tsunade questioned. Shizune shook her head furiously, "Of course not Tsunade-baasama! I just.." Shizune sighed deeply, "She's a very temperamental person. She shows so much emotion and sometimes it leads her astray.. With such great strength and.. with this added gift.. I just fear sometimes.. what she'll do to herself. Her life will be different the moment she opens here eyes. Things will change."

Tsunade remained silent for a long time before responding. "When I met Sakura, she was a pathetic 12 year old chuunin. She was heartbroken for a boy who would never see her as she was, her teacher at the time was so overwhelmed with having one of the great Uchiha heirs and the Kyuubi in his group that he over looked a girl that had such ease controlling her Chakra. He over looked the possibilities of who and what she could be.

"When I met this young woman, she was determined to not be left behind any longer - not by anyone ever again. She faught, and boy did she fight hard. She has surpassed even me in just under 4 years and joined the ranks of Jounin two years after that. She is impeccably smart and talented, and she has an unlimited amount of passion and drive. She won't fail us. She won't let herself do that.

"You say you fear what she could do to herself because of her emotions when you forget what she has already done to herself because of her emotions. It's her emotions that have gotten her this far. Maybe it isn't the normal ethics for a Shinobi to be so emotional - but she's not like most people. Especially not like most ANBU. Many of those people in there void themselves of feelings all together and have become so robotic.

"What kind of life is that? It's like living in a world of black and white.. and missing all the colors of the world. Sakura is bright, honest, and above all else, she is loyal. She was and is the right choice for this, that is something I will never regret. Not one damn bit of it." Tsunade smiled softly as both women kept their eyes on the slumbering pink haired kunoichi.

It was obvious, the love Tsunade held for the young woman. It was like watching a mother talk about their daughter. The pride that shone through was undeniable. Shizune smiled to herself, of course that's what she would say - and in many ways, Shizune agreed. Her only real worry was the life Sakura would now face.

"Has he gotten back to the village yet? He should be here when she wakes up." Tsunade questioned softly.

"Mmm, from what he said in his letter earlier, he should be here by tomorrow night the latest. One of his teammates had to be taken to a hospital in Suna before they came back." Shizune answered thoughtfully. Tsunade nodded to herself and continued to watch the sleeping beauty for a while, "Right, well, get Hatake over here to watch after her for a while. I would like either one of them here in case she wakes up."

Shizune raised an eyebrow, "Hatake? Lady Tsunade, I really don't see that happening. You know how much he dislikes hospitals. "

"Yes, but I'm sure he'll dislike me punching him into next December more." Tsunade answered shortly. Shizune smiled to herself and gave a nod before leaving the room to relay the message.

Shizune was right, though, on some fronts. Things would be different when Sakura woke up, and Tsunade could only hope it would be for the better.

&.&.&.&.&.

The rain came down on them in sheets, making it hard to see five feet in front of them let alone where they were going. The male at the front of the group signaled for them all to drop to the ground and regroup there. As he decended he sighed to himself, he really wasn't in the mood for any more inconveniences. It would be easy for him to keep going but he knew none in his group had the same novelties.

"We'll rest here until the rain let's up." The male stated from behind his mask, earning a nod from the three other members of his group. Turning towards the general direction of their destination, the masked man stared in concentration. What no one in the group could see were two crimson eyes watching into and through the rain, observing and calculating. If they kept their current pace, it shouldn't take them more than a couple of hours to reach the gates of Konoha.

Crimson eyes turned to onyx beneath that mask of his and the male turned to his team to tell them this updated news. Soon the rain would end and the make would be on his way to seeing the answer to everyone's questions first hand. Itachi did not look forward to much, but this was certainly giving him something to think about.

Itachi wondered if it could really be pulled off and what it could mean if it did. He sighed deeply, he had no idea how his clan even agreed to it all. The fact that Kagami was so willing to give up his eyes for the sake of this was something unheard of. Some how, however, Itachi knew Kagami (his cousin) wouldn't have said no to the whole thing anyway. She was the only one that even spoke up. The clan all but sacrificed her to Kami for being so frivolous with her family heirlooms, but ultimately it was indeed her choice. When the clan understood why Tsunade made the proposition and they finally saw reason to it - how eventually they'd all benefit from this, it was the only rational thing to do.

Smirking to himself, and he was more than sure that the choice in receiver was even more logical. He'd only met her a handful of times seeing as she was on his brother Saskue's team, but he knew Sakura was a very strong and capable kunoichi. She was the Godaime's apprentice and a member of the ANBU. She was the head of the hospital at the prime age of 23 - which she would have been given the "offical" title at 19 (because she's been the head since then) but the elders felt someone that young shouldn't be running a hospital. Well, it was mostly Ibiki who thought she shouldn't have been running the hospital when she could be doing ANBU missions instead to gain experience.

He hadn't worked with Sakura yet himself, but he knew she was more than a capable shinobi. He also felt that his brother was pretty blind and stupid to do what he did, ignoring her love and affection for him all in the name of gaining more power. He shook his head, he loved his brother dearly but he could be so blind. Maybe, however, it worked out in her favor? Maybe what he did helped give her the push that ultimately led her to becoming one of the village's prized items.

Itachi smiled, if everything did succeed, he'd be really interested in seeing how it would all turn out.

&.&.&.&.&.

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short but it is indeed just an introduction. Hope you enjoyed it all the same! I will try and update as soon as possible! Let me know what you think so far! I don't bite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning of The Journey

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I agree, the idea of Sakura losing her green eyes seems depressing, but fear not! I've in store a remedy for that! I would never let Sakura lose one of her best physical assets!**

 **I hope everyone stays interested in the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(By the way, if you're interested, I have another story called Then and Now going on, it's Saku/Kaka pairing, check it out if you'd like!)**

 **&. &.&.&.&.&.&**

 _"Are you sure you'll be okay with this, Sakura? This isn't something you can just back out of. This is ..."_

 _"What are you trying to insinuate, Shishou? When have I ever backed out of anything?" Sakura questioned, her emerald eyes blazing._

 _Tsunade sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "That's not what I mean, Sakura, and you know it." Sakura shook her head and sat back in her chair, emerald and ember clashing._

 _"I'm just worried, that's all. This is a big deal, this is huge. Once this happens, it will open a can of worms we cannot recan. This isn't something you'll be observing from the outside in. You will be the one being observed, as well as observing." Tsunade watched Sakura as she shifted in her seat and looked out the window._

 _"Shishou, do you remember when you first met me?" Sakura asked softly._

 _"Ah."_

 _"I was pathetic. I was in love with a boy that would never see me. I was seeking validation from a sensei who didn't even acknowledge my existence... and I was chasing ghosts. I was always 50 steps behind. No matter how far I got.. I was knocked back. I could never catch up. I could never compare._

 _"But then you found me. You saw in me what no one else bothered to. You were there for me when no one else would care to even try." Sakura's voice wavered, it was the first time in years that she'd shone any sort of emotion and it caught Tsunade by surprise._

 _"When my mom passed... and when my dad left..." Sakura's gasped softly, "You were the only one who saw the ghosts in my eyes. The only one who stood beside me and watched my father leave the gates. Even Naruto.." Sakura looked at Tsunade sharply, "Even Naruto left. Even fucking Naruto abandoned me. Everyone left and the only people that was there to help me pick up the pieces were you, Ino, and Shizune._

 _"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, but seeking out strength will never be one of those things. I volunteered for this because I know what this could mean for an entire clan, for our village, and for your name. You'll be the Hokage that cured the sharingan blindness.." Sakura smiled, "And I'll get to witness it. Even if it means.." Her words came to a stop as Tsunade raised her hand._

 _"I'm not the one who is finding anything. This is mostly you. I am the one who is merely helping. Come then, Kagami is waiting for our answer." Tsunade stood abruptly and walked towards the door of her office, gesturing for Sakura to follow her. Sakura got from her chair, giving her Shishou one last soft look then hardened back up to her usual vacant looking poker face._

 _&. &.&.&.&.&._

"Ok, that's enough. Wake the hell up, Sakura!" Tsunade growled, earning a groan from the groggy pink haired kunoichi. "Don't groan at me. I'll give you something to groan about. Get the fuck up."

"I'm sure the Devil himself would give me back to you if it would mean you shutting your loud trap, Shishou." Sighed Sakura, opening two aching eyes.

Tsunade rolled her ember eyes and started shining a light into her apprentice's eyes. "Interesting." She murmured. "Can you see anything?"

Sakura blinked a few times, at first things were a little blurry, but now everything was in sharp contrast. She could see the little flickers of light in Tsunade's eyes, deep shadows that looked like canyons and boarders. "Yes." Came Sakura's voice, drenched in awe. Little had the pinkett realized, the sharingan had activated the moment she opened her eyes.

"Can you turn it off?" Tsunade asked softly.

"I can try." Sakura muttered. In moments, she could see the difference. Her sight had dulled a bit, back to what she could only assume was 20/20.

Sakura hummed a bit and looked to Tsunade only to be assured that she had indeed switched back to regular eyes. Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow.

"What?" Sakura questioned, now a bit concerned.

"...one of your eyes is green and the other is black.." Tsunade observed, "Can't tell if they're trying to both turn green or both trying to turn black... or if they're just going to stay that way. Guess we'll have to see. How are you feeling other than that?"

Sakura shrugged a bit, "Fine, I guess. My head hurts a bit and it feels like there's a bit of pressure behind my eyes.. but other than that, I'm good."

Tsunade nodded and smiled some, "That's to be expected. "

"How is Kagami doing?" Sakura questioned, concern etching her face. Sakura didn't show emotion very much now days, so when she did, it was not a secret that it was indeed genuine.

"She's fine. She's in the recovery ward upstairs, a few clan members have come and gone, checking in on the both of you.."

"And?"

"And Itachi came by a few times, as well. Hatake came by as often as one who hates hospitals would.. which surprisingly was more than once." Tsunade mused. Sakura nodded to herself. It was odd to her that both Kakashi and Itachi would come by and see her. She knew Itachi would come see Kagami, that's his cousin.. but her? Sakura had only met Itachi a handful of times, mainly when she was younger and a member of team 7.

"Hn." Sakura looked over at the door, she felt a Chakra flair and knew who was coming in. Sakura smiled slightly, she wondered when she'd see her.

"You're awake!" Ino cheered, the blonde smiling as her blue hues took in the disheveled sight of the pinkett. Sakura nodded some and watched as the blonde busied herself cleaning up some flowers that filled the room and replaced them with freshly cut flowers. Sakura felt a bit silly for just noticing the several vases of flowers taking up the room.

Ino blushed when she felt the Pinkett's eyes on her. "I may have.. gotten a little carried away. But, in my defense, those are from Choji, Shikamaru and myself. The ones by the window are from Garaa and his siblings, Naruto and Hinata sent those on your night stand, and.. the clan sent the ones on the other table. They all came to me to order them, though."

Interesting.

Tsunade smiled at the flustered blonde and excused herself to give the two friends some time alone.

"How are Shikamaru and Choji?" Asked Sakura as Ino sat on the hospital bed next to her.

"They're fine. Shikamaru and Temari are an item, finally. Choji is dating some girl name Kata... or something. I don't know, I've only met her a few times." Sakura smiled at Ino's ramblings. She could always count on Ino to make her feel as if things were normal.

A few hours passed as the two girls continued to talk, a few visitors came and went, Kakashi showed up for about a half hour or so, only to leave when Shizune made everyone leave so she could run some tests on Sakura.

"Thank you, Shizune." Sakura whispered. She was tired and it was starting to show through. Shizune nodded and smiled softly at the pinkett.

"No.. thank you, for everything." Sakura murmured, her eyes growing heavy. "You, you're one of the only people who have made sure I never crossed that line of insanity. You.." Her voice broke, "You helped me pick up the pieces even at the risk of cutting your own hands.." She whispered.

Shizune stood in shock, watching as tears spilled from tired eyes. "Thank you. I know I've never said it.. and I'm sorry.. but thank you." Shizune could do nothing but nod and watch as Sakura fell into a deep slumber. Shizune could only imagine the nightmares that plagued the pink haired woman that lie before her.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

It was the sound of a door opening and the flaring of an unfamiliar Chakra signature that stirred Sakura. It wasn't entirely unfamiliar, but it was certainly a bit overwhelming. Eyes fluttered opened to see a sea of raven hair and onyx eyes standing above her. Those onyx eyes turned into crimson as they stared at her intensely.

"It's rude to stare." She said softly. Itachi switched back to his onyx and gave a slight nod. "My apologies. I was just.. curious." Sakura nodded at his response, she couldn't blame it. She could only be surprised that it was just Itachi there and not the entire clan.

"So did you win the lottery?" Sakura mused softly.

Itachi looked at her quizzically then caught on to what she meant. "Ah." He responded taking a seat in a chair next to Sakura's bed.

Sakura smirked, "Did your brother learn that from you?" She asked.

"Learned what?"

" "Hn". That would be the only response Naruto and I could really get out of him." Sakura answered. Itachi smirked a bit himself.

"It's a possibility. "

The two sat in silent for a while as nurses busied in and out, taking her vitals and checking on her over all health.

"Your eyes. They're..."

"Two different colors? Yeah.. Shishou told me." Sakura mused.

"No."

"No?"

"No. They're both green now." Itachi confirmed. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting." Sakura murmured to herself. She was taking mental notes of everything people mentioned to her and this was definitely something to take note of. The two continued to remain silent, watching each other intently.

"Why don't you guys just make love, you're staring at each other hard enough." Kakashi quipped with a sly smirk underneath his mask. Sakura shot the man a look as he entered through her window.

"Kakashi. Don't make me send you back out that window."

"Is that anyway to welcome your ex-sensei?" Kakashi asked, playing wounded. Sakura gave him another pointed looked before asking what it was that he had come all the way there for.

"Well, I'm heading out on a mission now that Itachi-san is back. Wanted to see how you were before I left." Kakashi answered truthfully. Sakura nodded, and wished him luck on his mission.

Tsunade walked in as Kakashi left and smiled brightly at the sight of her apprentice and the Uchiha heir. "Ah, you're both here! Oh! Sakura, your eyes are both green!" Sakura nodded and flashed a smile. "Mmm, okay then. Anyway, we're going to be releasing you tonight, Sakura. You will be released to Itachi-san's care for the first few weeks of healing. After that, we will begin on tests and such. In the mean time, as you both know, Itachi-san will be making sure you get along with your new abilities." Sakura and Itachi nodded.

Turning to Itachi, Tsunade concluded, "Your clan has cleaned out and renovated a space for you and Sakura to reside in. Kagami will be living with her parents and adjusting to her life without the sharingan. I know it may feel a bit odd for two strangers to have to live together, but both the clan and I felt that too many people being around maybe overwhelming, especially during the first few weeks with her adjusting." Itachi nodded once more, "Of course, Hokage-sama. I'm sure it will be just fine."

Sakura gave a short vocal agreement and Tsunade smiled brightly once more. "Very well. Okay then, I'll make sure you're all good to go and then.. well, you know the rest."

&.&.&.&.&.

The two walked in silence, they would have been there by now had they gone via rooftops, but Sakura asked if they could walk through the village. She was always in a rush getting places.. that, and she didn't really want to go to the Uchiha compound - it was pretty depressing there and she always felt off around the Uchiha clan. She knew they approved of her, that had been one of the stipulations of the whole project - they had a choice between Sakura and two other candidates and when Sakura volunteered, they all voted on her hands down and refused to even consider anyone else. Kagami was more willing but Sakura knew that wasn't going to happen.

As they walked, Itachi kept taking side glances at Sakura, taking in bits and pieces of her appearance. She had pink hair that reached her collar bone, her ivory skin was golden brown due to training long hours in the sun (he was sure of this because he'd seen her plenty of times training), her green eyes were bright and shining like emeralds in the high sun. Her lips were a dark pink when she liked them but a lighter pink when she didn't. Her body was lean, her muscles flexing graciously when she moved. She had curves in all the right places and her hips swayed as she walked - nothing like some women who exaggerated when they walked - she was more confident and sure of herself, more comfortable in her skin. It was natural.

"I don't eat much." She said randomly as they passed a few stalls selling food. Itachi looked over at her now, her eyes focusing on nothing in specific.

"Neither do I." Answered the raven haired male. "Do you like sweets?"

"I used to." Sakura answered honestly, "Some times I indulge, but not often. Special occasions. "

"What do you consider a special occasion?" Itachi asked, he couldn't seem to help himself, this was the first time she'd spoken more than sentence to him at a time.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Sakura smirked and stuck out her tongue out. Itachi smirked himself a bit, maybe he hadn't had her pegged out just yet.

"My father can be a bit blunt. He can be brash. He means well, but some times it doesn't come out that way. My mother is a huge teddy bear, or so my brother said. My grandmother respects women who stick up for themselves and don't take things seriously.."

Sakura was surprised he was giving her a heads up. "What about you?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

Itachi looked at her questioning. "You're father is cut throat, your mother's a sweet heart and your grandmother is a bad ass. What about you? How would someone describe you to me?" Itachi stopped walking then stared at her for a long time, "As Saskue's intimidating older brother. The Uchiha heir. The prodigy. "

Sakura hummed then nodded, "Well, I don't find you intimidating. But what would you describe yourself as?" Sakura questioned. Itachi began walking again and remained silent for a long time before answering, "I am me." Sakura nodded once more, "I like that." Itachi looked over at her and smirked to himself once more.

He definitely hadn't pegged her just yet.

&.&..&.&.

 **Author's note: Hope ya all enjoyed this chapter! Between this and my two other stories, I will try to update as much as possible so please be patient! I tend to have so much coming through my mind at once it comes out jumbled if I don't take my time. Anyway hope you all enjoy and thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming! Give me feedback, suggestions, anything you feel like! I appreciate it all!**

 **Much love!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Green Eyes and Hello's

" Your eyes are green." Fugaku stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Sakura answered, "They are." Fugaku glanced from Itachi to Sakura, "How is that possible?"

"Mm, not sure just yet." Sakura responded honestly, earning a curt nod from the large man.

"Have you been able to access the Sharingan yet?"

"Ah. I did as soon as I woke up. My eye sight is perfect without it and is only enhanced when turned on." This intrigued everyone, Kagami was nearly blind when they finally got around to the procedure. "Do you think this is something that will happen with us all, or do you think this may just be luck?"

Sakura thought for a moment then looked Fugaku straight in the eyes? "I wish I could answer that. I honestly have no idea. It could be a person specific thing, it could be a "me" thing, it could be a stroke of luck.."

"A "you" thing?" Itachi asked from beside the pink haired medic.

"Yes." Sakura sighed to herself, trying to better phrase what it was she was trying to say. "You see, I have a very advanced ability when it comes to controlling my chakra. Even though I was under a sedative during the operation - I feel that my body was responding to what it felt was an intrusion and serious wounds.. forcing chakra to be sent out in waves. It's no wonder my wounds didn't heal while the procedure was still going on.

"Anyway, and this is all just speculation on my part until we can start testing, but in my opinion - some of Kagami's chakra signature may have still been held within the eyes.. and when they were implanted, our chakra may have some how.. clashed, and this may have been the out come. We don't even know if my eyes will stay this way. Only time can tell what will happen next."

This earned a nod from Fugaku. He looked once more between his son and Sakura, "Son, would you give us a minute?" Itachi got from his place beside Sakura and gave the two privacy.

"Tsunade told you we would not accept anyone else." It wasn't a question.

"She did. She didn't tell me why, I mean Kagami has her reasons.. but.." Sakura needn't finish her sentence, Fugaku nodded once more.

"I suppose you'd like to know. Very well. We know, our entire clan, what you and Naruto-san have done for our child, Saskue. We know how hard you tried to keep him on a righteous path. I feel, if it were not for the two of you - he may have let his hunger for power do more than just go seeking more power. His mother would never say it out loud, but we were all ready to do what needed to be done should it have come that far."

Fugaku watched as Sakura took in the information, "It's no secret, your list of credentials. Your accomplishments. How strong you are and your abilities. The fact that you've surpassed your senpai in such a short amount of time. None of these were easy tasks, especially for a person who's family.." Sakura unconsciously gave Fugaku a look, and he didn't finish his thoughts - albeit it all being heavily implied.

"Sakura, our family - our clan, we need your help." This shocked Sakura to hear. From a man like Fugaku - the head of a clan was known to always be hard and never admit any sort of fault or weakness in their clan.. but Fugaku wasn't a fool, he knew what Sakura had risked for them and he knew she at least deserved to hear this from him, " I know this is a lot to ask of one person, a bit to put on anyone's shoulders.. We all know how much you've risked and everything you'll continue to risk until this is all figured out. So I wish to thank you."

Sakura nodded and gave the first smile she had in a while to anyone out side of Tsunad, Shizune, and Ino. Fugaku smirked then got from his seat and called for his son. "Itachi, make sure Sakura is taken care of and comfortable. Sakura, whatever you need - all you've to do is ask. We will be as accommodating as possible and help you in any way possible to aid you in your efforts. And, as the clan leader, I welcome you to the Uchiha clan compound and thank you for this all."

&.&.&.&.&.

"When was the last time you talked to Naruto?" Asked Ino. She'd come to the compound to see how Sakura was doing as well as checking on Kagami. Sakura looked at Ino and shrugged, "I think a few months after he came back from training, the night he proposed to Hinata. I told him congratulations. He'd come to the hospital because Kiba and some chuunin had gotten into a fight and Kiba needed some stitches.. Naruto brought him in and told me all about him proposing to Hinata. I guess the guys all went out or something in celebration of Hinata agreeing to the engagement."

Ino nodded, she remembered that night. Shikamaru and Choji had hangovers for at least three days from whatever drinking games they'd been playing that night. Ino sighed as she pulled her hands away from Sakura's eyes - no answers yet, but at least she knew they were healthy. Ino turned to Kagami and began on her next.

"He misses you. A lot. He dragged Shikamaru and Temari out to a bar the other night and talked their ears off about stuff. About Saskue. About his dreams.. about you "

Sakura shrugged as her own hands began to glow green and did a self inspection. "That's unfortunate."

"I think it's time to forgive him, Sakura. You were best friends.. and now.."

"HE left ME behind, Ino. He didn't even look back. It took him six months after coming back to finally seek me out." Sakura bit off, the green now gone from her hands. "He didn't even write. Nothing. Not a damned thing. I waited, Ino, just like I waited for Saskue and no one ever came back for me. No one." Ino bit her lip, hiding her face away from Sakura and trying to concentrate on Kagami.

"Sakura.."

"No, Ino. I just got tired of waiting. Of trying to play catch up. Of trying to prove myself. I got tired of being left behind. I'll make sure that never happens again." Sakura stated simply and looked over at Ino, finally. Ino stopped what she was doing but couldn't meet Sakura's eyes.

She knew. Hell, everyone knew, how much Sakura had lost. She lost her mother and father, her teammates, her sensei barely looked her way. Sakura fought tooth and nail to get where she was - never looking back and never asking for sympathy. Ino couldn't look at her best friend because she knew she'd fall to pieces.

"Sakura.." Kagami spoke softly, "I know.. we have only known each other for a few months, if that, but.." She felt a bit uncomfortable speaking out, especially when the matters didn't really pertain to her, but she knew the pain Sakura was going through and couldn't just stay silent.."I think you should forgive them." Sakura looked over at the raven haired female, her eyes cast to the floor.."A life filled with regret is not a life to live.. and I would not wish that on you.. I would not wish a life of wondering what could have happened. I know what it's like to feel betrayed.. forgotten.. but I forgave those people.. not for them, but because I was tired of carrying that sadness and darkness inside me.. it was a chain wrapped around my heart... constantly tightening.."

Kagami cleared her throat as she realized Sakura was watching her so intently, "I guess.. I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe you should consider talking to him and having some sort of closure.. some sort of forgiveness.. so that it doesn't weigh you down the rest of your life. Anger, sadness.. those feelings are more of a burden than we like to admit."

Sakura sighed deeply and looked away, Kagami was right and Sakura didn't want to bring herself to think she was... but she couldn't help it.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Rain spilled from the restless skies, sheets of heavy drops drenching everything under its reign. The two sat in silence and watched as the land became drenched in the watery assault from the heavens above.

Sakura poured more tea for the two of them and watched him silently for a long moment, "Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Did you vote for me to do this as well?"

The question caught Itachi off guard, and he wondered momentarily how long she'd been waiting to ask him.

"Ah." Itachi finally answered, "I was the one who spoke with Kagami about talking with you to begin with. Shisui and I spoke with the elders, both ours and the village elders.. We also spoke with my father. Shisui told Kagami if anyone could do this, it would be you. Kagami and Shisui had to sit down with her parents and convince them. You could say that Shisui had to convince me at first as well. Our family is very private and allowing an outsider inside and giving them such a gift..

"Regardless of who they are.. it's still a big deal. Shisui is one of your biggest fans. I would thank him when he gets home from his mission, if I were you."

"...why? Why is Shisui so.."

"You saved him. Don't you remember?"

Sakura looked at Itachi, "Yes, but I didn't do anything special.. just what any other medic would do."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Itachi confirmed, "Shisui said before you came to see him at the compound, several medics - some even from other countries - came to see him and none were able to help him. They'd told him it was a lost cause.. they gave him a deadline."

Sakura started to see where this was heading, "And I was the only one who was able to heal him."

"He was on the vurge of losing his eyes, Sakura. That's where everything started. When Tsunade pitched the idea to some of us, Shisui was the one who went on board fully, he knew first hand that even if you couldn't permanently cure our problem, you would fight like hell to figure something, anything, that will help us. You made a great impression on him, Sakura."

Sakura remembered the whole thing, she spent six weeks at the compound, night and day, healing Shisui's eyes. She went in blind, pun not intended, when she had gone to him. She figured maybe the worst that would happen was he would lose his eyes.

Sakura took six weeks, but Shisui's eye sight was damn near perfect when she finished and the sharingan was working smoothly, even Sakura questioned just what she could have accomplished had she actually done the healing while having knowledge about what she was healing..

"He wanted me to have the tools to understand what I was doing, to help you all in the future." Itachi nodded to Sakura's observation. She really did owe him a thank you.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

Sleep evaded her and she was restless. Several days of barely any sleep, and the little sleep she had managed to obtain, had been harassed by nightmares. Sakura stood in one of the training grounds that belonged to the Uchiha compound, rain drenching her as she stood breathing heavily. A crash of lightening and Sakura was a blur, moving so fast one would need something like the Sharingan to keep sight of her.

As she sat in the middle to rest her body, Sakura tilted her head up and allowed the rain to wash over her face. Her pink hair clung to her face and neck, her clothing hugging her body for dear life as she leaned back on her arms.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't be pleased if you ended up sick." Came a gentle voice. Sakura glanced over and saw Kagami walking towards her.

"Ah. Well, she knows me better than to sit around and do nothing while I heal. I may have to go easy with my eyes for a while but the rest of my body doesn't have to go on vacation. " Kagami smiled at Sakura's answer.

"Why are you up this late, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sakura shrugged, "I really don't get much sleep anymore. You?"

"Shisui sent a carrier, said he'd be home within the next few hours. That was a couple of hours ago.." Kagami answered with a smile. Sakura's usual blank face gave way to a small genuine smile - for some reason, Sakura didn't mind letting her guard down around Kagami.

"You speak of the Devil and he shall appear." Came a strong male voice from behind them. Both Sakura and Kagami looked over their shoulders to the man walking towards them. Kagami got up and ran towards her cousin, jumping into his arms and giving him a huge hug all while Sakura got up and gave him a bit of a wave 'hello'.

After greetings and small talk, Shisui smiled at Sakura, "So I take it that the exchange was a success? I doubt you'd be here othewise." Sakura switched to the sharingan then back to answer his question, he smiled in awe.."But.. Your eyes are green.. that's odd.."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Ah. We're going to try and figure out why that is when we do testing. Everyone seems to be just as interested about that." Shisui chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"How about we take this inside? I'm wet, tired, cold, and hungry." Shisui frowned, "And I'd like to bring my bags inside." He pointed to the several wet scrolls attached to him.

"Only if Itachi-san will join us for something to eat." Sakura smirked, earning from both Shisui and Kagami.

Itachi jumped from where he'd been sitting and stood near the trio. "Hello."

Sakura smirked then began walking towards the house, Itachi and his cousins in tow.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

Morning came and Sakura groaned from beneath the warmth of her comforters. Sighing deeply, Sakura moved to her side when she felt something next to her move. Sakura all but jumped out the bed when she pulled the sheets away. Raven hair spilled out first, then an innocent face followed. "Why are you in my bed, Itachi-san?" Asked Sakura all too sweetly.

"Actually, you're in my bed." Answered Itachi as he lifted one eye lid to gaze at her. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Then why am I on your bed, Itachi-san?"

"You really don't remember? "

"No."

"No?"

"Nope." Sakura shook her head.

"Ah." Itachi slowly sat up to look at the pinkett next to him fully. "Well, last night, my cousin had the bright idea of having you test your sharingan on him.. and he did as well.. and.. well, frankly, it was a shit show." Sakura wasn't really sure what Itachi was getting at, but it was more than she cared to question.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Sakura drawled, cuddling back into the heat of the blankets. Itachi watched the medic in slight amusement and eventually took her lead. He wouldn't say it, but he too had hard times sleeping.

&.&.&.&.

"How is it that I test her, yet you end up with her in your bed?" Shisui whined as he sat at the table to have breakfast.

"He talks smoother." Sakura deadpanned as she served everyone their eggs. "And he knows how to use his hands."

Shisui almost choked on his coffee as Kagami blushed deeply and Itachi stayed with his usual poker face.

"You guys.. you guys..."

"Yes. All night long. Several times this morning, too." Itachi said with ease.

"It was what dreams are made of." Sakura concurred.

Shisui looked back and forth between the two while Kagami looked as if she was going to pass out. "You two are shitting me! Assholes!"

Sakura smirked then looked at him, "Are you sure?" With that, she leaned down and kissed Itachi deeply then gave him a sly wink and walked back to the stove to get the tea from the fire. Everyone, Itachi included, sat stunned as she poured tea into everyone's cups.

Shisui sat wordlessly.

"Just fucking with you, nothing happened." Sakura mused as she sat between Shisui and Itachi. Shisui turned red with embarrassment and shook his head. "Something ain't right with you." Shisui muttered.

"Then keep your comments about our bedroom lives to yourself." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Asshole." Shisui murmured as he drank his tea..

&.&.&.&.&.&.

 **Author's note - So I know not much really happened in this chapter, but I wanted to give a little background as far as Shisui and everything as how the whole exchange came to happen - what gave it fuel and what have you. Also, I would like to thank everyone for all your reviews and everything! I hope everyone keeps interest in this story and I will try to keep updating as much as possible. I will try to answer all the questions I am given within the chapters themselves. Also, I may change a few things about the characters and stuff as time goes on. So, please don't mind the OCness lol.**

 **Thank you all again!**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Persuade Me

**Author's note : So everyone keeps wondering what test Sakura did with shisui, well I think I'm going to make this a pineapple. For those of you who don't catch that reference - From the show "How I Met Your Mother" there's a referenced story through out the whole series that no one really talks about - they don't explain what actually happened although all the characters know about it. It essentially isn't revealed until the end. It's, I guess, a running joke in the story. As for the question about Saskue, I was thinking on pushing off answering that - but I guess I will answer that in this chapter.**

 **Last but not least, why Sakura's eyes are still green.. I'm going to try and make that bit as interesting as possible and in order to do that I may have to go into complete AU just because I may have to pull extra stuff in to make it possible... Hope you all don't mind.**

 **Enjoy!**

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Sakura, what the hell do you mean you don't remember? Playing games with your sharingan while you are healing is NOT exactly the smartest thing in the book to do! What the HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Tsunade growled at her apprentice's stupidity. Sakura sweat dropped and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Shishou.. but I truly do not remember.." Sakura answered, she knew Tsunade would flip, but she didn't think she'd flip while they were still at the Uchiha compound. Itachi cleared his throat and looked at Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, if it will ease your worries.. I was there and nothing strenuous happened. I can assure you, I wouldn't have let her do anything advantageous and put herself or her eyes in harm's way." Both women looked over at Itachi and remained silent, Tsunade only nodded and looked back to her student.

"I'll let it slide this time, pull this shit again and I'll rip those eyes right out your fucking head and I won't even put you under before I do." Tsunade threatened with a sweet voice. Sakura nodded furiously, her face it's usual poker mask.

Just as Tsunade began wrapping up and getting ready to go, Shisui walked into the house and smiled at the trio stationed in the kitchen. "How goes it?" He mused.

In a flash, Tsunade was standing before him, her hand wrapped around his neck and holding him up, "Next time you feel like playing idiotic games, maybe wait until my pupil is healed!" With that, Tsunade dropped the raven haired male on his ass and walked out of the house, leaving the two cousins and the pinkett stunned.

"You told her?" Cried Shisui.

"Seeing as she was going to check on my eyes anyway, it's sort of hard to keep those things a secret. Apparently my eyes are a bit irritated for pushing Chakra through them for such an amount of time during this period of healing. Even with my advanced healing abilities, the healing period isn't really a guideline or suggestion.. it's there for a reason." Sakura shrugged and stood from her seat at the table. Shisui sighed deeply and shook his head, "What did we do yesterday, anyway?" Sakura asked randomly.

Both males exchanged glances then shrugged, "Oh, you know.. stuff." Shisui responded.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope." Shisui smirked as Sakura shook her head and made her way towards her room. "Where are you going? I just got here!" Called Shisui.

"I need a shower. I was training in the sun for about 3 hours before Shishou came by. I'd like to not smell and feel sweaty." Sakura called back, "That okay with you?"

"I guess." Shisui mused back sitting down beside his cousin.

"What?" Asked Itachi, onyx eyes watching onyx eyes.

"I just.." Shisui cleared his throat then took a deep breath, "Have you heard from Saskue?" Itachi shook his head immediately.

"My father sent word to him to return due to the circumstances with everything going on between Kagami and Sakura, but the only response he was given back was from one of his teammates saying that Saskue feels he has yet reached where he wishes to be and will not return until he has."

Shisui shook his head, "I still do not understand why he felt the need to leave. You and I and many of the clan members would have no problem training him and helping his cause."

"He was tired of living in a shadow." Came a soft voice, causing both men to turn to the pink haired female. Her eyes were cast to the ground. "He was tired of living in the shadow of the prodigal son. He was tired of seeing how his father only acknowledged one of his son's strengths. He was tired of watching as Itachi only grew stronger and became better while he was struggling just to be noticed."

Sakura looked at the two cousins, "He was so engrossed in himself that he has never noticed who or what has been in front of him." The cousins exchanged a look once more then looked back at Sakura. "I understood his need to leave. To seek his strength else where. I understood his hunger to become better. So that one day, it wouldn't hurt to look in the mirror and he wouldn't be disgusted with what he saw there.. those eyes that stared back at him.. they wouldn't seem so haunted and angry.."

"Sakura..." Itachi whispered.

"He will find what he's searching for. I don't know if he'll ever be satisfied... or if he will ever learn when enough is enough.. but it isn't hard to understand why he left. When you get left behind enough times.. it's almost second nature to want to become something else.. something better." There was something there, embedded in those emerald eyes. A ghost with no name and a tall tale sign of something.. possibly distress on her other wise empty face.

Itachi and Shisui remained silent, neither knew what to say or what to do.. it was no secret what Sakura had gone through, but it was never easy to talk to her about it. Sakura rarely ever showed emotion, and sure enough, as soon as it had shown up, it went away. "Sorry.. forgot something.. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or ... but in.." Sakura gave a slight smile then continued onto what she'd been doing.

After the bathroom door closed behind her, both males looked at each other once more. "I've heard rumors.. but I never knew.. just how much she'd been through." Shisui said softly. Sakura wasn't someone who spoke much.. but when she did, it was always layered, saying more than the words that were spoken.

Itachi didn't respond, he just sat in silent thought.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Normally, someone who has just activated their Sharingan would have only one tomoe, but seeing as Kagami's was fully matured, you have three tomoe. You know the jutsu you can use and what the Sharingan is capable of, for Kakashi and Saskue both have told you about it.

Now, the most interesting thing is that usually when a person outside of the clan or someone who is not originally born with the sharingan receives them, that person cannot turn them off and thus use up more Chakra. A regular sharingan user doesn't need to really think about the use of Chakra regulating nor of turning it on and off - but those who are not born users have troubles with both those things.

"The fact that not only have your eyes turned green but that you are able to switch back and forth is very interesting and strange. Yes, you have amazing Chakra control and your Chakra also casts it's self out to heal you automatically in times of need.. but this.. this is truly unheard of. Look at Kakashi, he is unable to turn his off, and even if he could, it would be Obito's original eye color." Shisui spoke fast but did not worry about Sakura keeping up.

Four people sat in a room together - Sakura, Shisui, Kagami, and Itachi. They were filling in what they could about the sharingan and giving what information they thought would be useful to Sakura as she went about doing tests and gaining insight.

".. I could learn a lot more if I were permitted into the archives." Sakura stated simply. All three cousins shook their head, "They gave you the Sharingan to help us.. but I don't think they'd let you down there. The sharingan is one thing.. going through thousands of paperwork and files that hold the can't dirty little secrets.. if you accidentally saw something you shouldn't have.. no, I don't think that would go over very well with the elders." Shisui answered, voicing his and his cousins concerns.

Sakura nodded, she understood and respected that idea, but she couldn't help but still feel disappointed. If anything could help her, that information would be in the archives.

"How about, after a while of testing and stuff.. if you end up with more questions than answers, we'll consider asking our clan to see if they'll see reason. Until then, let's just see what we can do without going to such lengths." Sakura nodded again at Shisui's compromise.

"The reason a lot of blindness happens is because there is too much Chakra build up. . For the lack of a better term." Sakura explained easily, "You are constantly pushing Chakra through your eyes that it strains the eyes and the receptors to the eyes. It burns the nerves because of so much energy pumping through over such a long amount of time. Now, a very temporary fix would be for someone to heal your sharingan every month or so after use. Of course, this would not be ideal because for longer missions you'd be risking blindness with extensive use and no one around to fix it..

Also, it would mean every medic learning the secrets of the Sharingan and we all know that isn't a very good idea." Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose, "But for the time being, I can do that for the three of us."

"What about transferring them through out the clan? Everyone just switching eyes.. Doesn't that work for the Mangekyo?" Shisui questioned as he listened carefully.

"Yes, it works for the Mangekyo, but it won't for the regular Sharingan. It only works if the two people who are doing the switch both have the Mangekyo. There are maybe two people in your entire clan with it, so while they will be okay.. the rest of you wouldn't and it'd be a waste of a whole procedure." Shisui nodded at Sakura's explanation and looked over at Itachi to see what he thought, but his face was just as blank as Sakura's was.

"Do you think there will be another way to heal and rectify the while thing?" Kagami questioned next.

"Hard to say. Without knowing the complete back story and a lot of the history of the Sharingan and all those who have inherited it, it'll be sort of a shot in the dark. Also, everyone is different. What may work for one person may possibly damage someone else beyond repair. Medicine is rapidly evolving but without the basic understanding and knowledge of what it is we are trying to cure.. it's a bit hard to have an answer..

"In science, they say you have to have a hypothesis. From there you do research and either validate or invalidate the hypothesis. You have to have a foundation to build up from.. And I do not have a foundation, not a strong one anyway. No offense, but things could have changed over the years from the early clan leaders to the youngest members of the clan today. Knowing if there are patterns, prior incidents.. anything could make a big difference in how we go about doing tests and such."

"So, what you're saying is it would be a better thing for you to go to the archives than to just jump into testing?"

"Yes." Sakura answered as she glanced up at Shisui, "If we want the best bet at finding answers.. it's starting there." Shisui and Itachi considered this for a long time before they both seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"We can set up a meeting with the clan leaders and see if they would be willing to give you access to the archives so long as at lead Itachi or I are with you making sure you only have access to the information you need. I know Fugaku may not like the idea much but he isn't dumb enough to not find this reason enough to go down there." Shisui stated with a look on his face, Itachi nodding in agreement with his cousin.

"Right, well not to rush, but the sooner we do that.. the better idea we will have when it comes to testing." Sakura responded, taking a sip of her tea.

"We'll request a meeting for this week." Itachi said as he too drank from his cup.

&.&.&.&.&.&

Sakura pulled several files with her to the small desk and gave them to Itachi to look over before she did. She wanted to verify that it pertained to their research and nothing more. Itachi nodded and handed the papers back to Sakura. "I mean no offense by this, but both Shisui and I were surprised the elders agreed to this."

Sakura shrugged, "Well, the fact that I am ANBU and am used to having to keep secrets to myself is a big help. The fact that the Hokage trusts me with top secret information helps, too.. and the fact that I did not disagree with you, Kagami, and or Shisui accompanying me during these visits probably helped them come to a sensible conclusion." Sakura answered. Itachi smirked, when she was lost in what she was doing, her face was no longer it's usual blank canvas. There was a hint of a smile playing on her lips and her eyes shined brightly.. her face masked with concentration.. it was like looking at a completely different person.

Itachi had to mentally shake his head, what was he doing looking her over as he noticed he has done on several occassions? Itachi was not blind, he noticed - and even appreciated beautiful things when he saw them, but it was rare for him to become invested in some shape or form. Itachi never really showed interest in many women - not that he didn't like them, he just never cared to bother with anyone who never caught his attention.

Pink hair and green eyes were hard to miss, though. Add on the fact that Sakura was intelligent and strong, it was hard not to pay attention to her. You'd have to be blind or dead to not notice her.. even being blind, you couldn't miss the air of confidence and strength that followed her like a potent perfume. Itachi smirked, she was truly something to be held.

His thoughts randomly started to gravitate back to the kiss they'd shared back in the kitchen, she'd kissed him deeply and left him missing the warmth of her as she pulled away. The taste of her hadn't gone away and he found some innate part of him hoping it wouldn't. Itachi sighed deeply, if he kept going on like this, he'd get himself into trouble.

Glancing over at Sakura, he couldn't help but feel that maybe trouble didn't sound half bad.

"I think I've found something." Sakura said, snapping Itachi from his daze. His questioning gaze was all she needed to come towards him and show what she'd found.

"I think you're correct. This is interesting indeed."

"But this could only mean.." Sakura bit her lip, "My circumstances have changed grately."

Itachi nodded, "I think so, too."

&.&.&.&.&.

 **Gasp! Cliff hanger alert! Please don't hate me! I promise it will be worth it in the next chapter! Please don't forget my warning, I maybe changing a bit of stuff and make this pretty far AU.. so.. bare with me! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Self Control

"Do you think Kagami knows?" Asked Shisui, his eyes going back and forth between Sakura and Itachi. "Do you think Tsunade knows? Do you think _anyone_ knows?"

Sakura sighed deeply, "Frankly, it wouldn't surprise me if Kagami and Shishou don't know.. but I also wouldn't be surprised if the clan _does_ know. I know Fugaku said they chose me because of what I have done for Sasuke ( **sorry for spelling that wrong several times!)** And maybe even for helping you, Shisui. I'm sure they also considered everything else I've accomplished and who I've taken after..

"But I do not have a doubt in my mind that _this_ played a huge role in everything. "

Both cousins nodded, "So, no one in your family ever said anything?" Itachi questioned as he served each of them some more tea.

Sakura shook her head, "No. I mean, my mom always told me it didn't surprised her how I turned out. That my great, great grandmother was just as talented as I am. She never told me how she died or anything, just that I took after her. I know whatever that meant, worried my mom sometimes.. maybe because I'd joined ANBU. Maybe because I was on such a path that was estranged for most civilians..

"Either way, something always seemed to bother her. She never said anything about it, though. She was proud, right until the very end." The look in Sakura's eyes were so lost, damaged, and sad - it was heart breaking to see.

"Well, this would make sense, then. It would explain why your eyes remained green and why you can control the sharingan and go back and forth between the two." Shisui pointed out.

"Yes, but what are the odds?" Itachi finally spoke once more, "What are the odds that Sakura's great, great grandmother would be the one to heal Kagami's great, great grandmother.. giving her the last of her life force and bringing Kagami's great, great grandmother back from the cusp of death?

"What are the odds that Sakura would be born and one day become the Gadaime's apprentice and eventually surpass her? What are the odds that it would be Sakura in this position, exchanging eyes with the great, great granddaughter of the woman her great, great grandmother saved?"

The three traded glances.

"But you are correct, Shisui, this would explain why her eyes have remained green and why she can switch back and forth. When your great, great grandmother gave up the last of her life force to Kagami's great, great grandmother - she created a bond between your two blood lines. Within Kagami's family, this life force has remained, seeking the closest thing to its original origin..

"Now, of course you aren't your great, great grandmother - but you're the closest thing to her. In a way, you are gaining that life force back and with it, everything it has collected along the journey. It's ability to mold with the life forces of Kagami's family members and their abilities to control the sharingan. Add that to your perfect Chakra control and you get perfect control over the sharingan, regardless of being an outsider."

Sakura thought about this information and let it sink in, "This changes things a bit though. Whatever results I get may be completely different than that of everyone else's. When we did the exchange, Kagami was going on becoming blind and yet I can see perfectly. Now that could be my Chakra healing whatever she burned while using the sharingan or it could be this bond that helped preserve the eyes when it connected with me.

"For all we know, my eyes may never go through the tribulations your eyes may go through, or they could go through them faster. This adds so much more to the equation and we won't know anything until my eyes are examined. I can still of course observe all of your eyes with in the clan and see the different patterns between all of our eyes." Sakura leaned back into her chair. This was going to be more interesting than she originally thought.

&.&.&.&.&.

Tsunade looked between her student and the two Uchiha men and cocked an eyebrow. "Am I even allowed to be reading this?" She questioned.

"You're the Hokage, and you are helping Sakura with the project - of course you are." Itachi answered smoothly. Tsunade nodded to herself and continued to read the documents before her.

This was interesting, and a game changer.

"This changes somethings, but not everything. As far as Sakura is concerned it just shows how expansive the possibilities can be. She can still gain insight and understanding first hand. Overall the idea may still be the same."

"So you wish for this to continue?" Sakura asked.

"Of course. Unless you've a reason we shouldn't." Tsunade answered, taking a long drink from her cup filled with sake, no doubt. The three before her each shook their heads indicating 'no'. "Good. Your healing period should be done within the next couple of weeks. Get as much rest as you can because when is over, you're going to wish you didn't take it for granted. You'll probably beg me to take the eyes back."

Sakura gave an empty look and didn't answer. "Okay, well get out of here and go relax!" Tsunade snapped, earning each of the shinobi before her to vanish.

&.&.&.&.

Sakura allowed the warm water to help her relax. This felt good. It felt amazing, actually. After leaving Tsunade's office, the trio went back to the compound and met up with Kagami - they then went on to train for about 6 hours straight and only rest to drink water and replenish their energy. Sakura was happy about the training session they had, albeit being a bit sore after it.

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to the events that happened during training.

 _Sakura smirked, her clones were so convincing that Itachi hadn't noticed they were indeed clones until after it turned into a log when he went in for a killing strike. Itachi hopped back and glanced around, looking for the real Sakura._

 _She had made the boys agree to a training session with no sharingan - she wanted to make sure they could come to fight just as well with and without the sharingan just in case they ever had to go without it for whatever reason._

 _Sakura shook her head to herself, only to feel Itachi's presence behind her. She turned fast, only for Itachi to hold her against a tree, his right arm out right, pinning her against the tree, his left hand holding a kunai against Sakura's neck, his knee between her legs, and his body dangerously close. Their faces were mere centimeters a part, enough to feel each other's breaths fanning their faces._

 _Sakura smirked then disappeared in a whirl of blossoms, only to show up behind Itachi and put him in the exact same position he previously held her in. The two were close and all they did was stare into each other's eyes.. their faces drew closer and closer..._

 _"Oh, that's not fair! Kagami is really good at close range combat!" Shisui cried as his cousin plopped down onto his stomach, Shisui pouting in defeat._

 _Sakura disappeared once more, then appeared by the two cousins with a smirk on her lips, "Guess that means you're going to have to get better then, ne?"_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Shisui pouted as Kagami helped her cousin from the ground. Itachi soon stood next to his cousins, his eyes lingering on the pinkett as she talked into Kagami._

 _"It's rude to stare." Shisui whispered, causing Itachi to send him a dark look._

 _"I wasn't staring." He replied coolly._

 _"I don't know.. there's something hot about a chick that can kick your ass. It's okay to be attracted to her, Itachi. She's hot, and sexy, smart and funny.. she's got it all. And you're a man, Itachi. Not a robot. I think it's okay to want her."_

 _"You sound like you're speaking from experience. " Itachi retorted._

 _"I wouldn't deny it, she's just my type. Can't say I didn't think of rubbing one out to the thought of her a few times.. but hey.. what can I say?" Shisui smirked at his cousin's face, "I know when I've lost the race."_

 _Before Itachi could question what Shisui meant, Sakura walked over and gave a short smile, "We're thinking of going back for some dinner, you guys coming with?"_

 _Of course they men didn't turn down food. Especially good food. Both Sakura and Kagami were amazing cooks._

Sakura couldn't help but think about the moment between Itachi and her - how their bodies complimented each other and how she missed the closeness the moment it was gone even though it's only been there for a few moments.

She shook her head. No. She would not do this to herself. This was just another weakness, and she refused to go down that path again. It was like playing with fire and begging to be burned again. Sakura just didn't want to put her heart through that again.

The images flashed through her mind... and something inside her stirred. Maybe the fire wouldn't burn so much this time after all..

&.&.&.&.

Itachi growled to himself. What was happening to him? When had he lost control? He sat there, feeling ashamed in some way or another. He had gotten from his shower and had looked to see his erection was just as engorged as it had been prior to the shower. Nothing helped. The thoughts from the training earlier kept playing in his head and this was the results. Eventually he gave in and pleasured himself to the thought of a certain pinkett. His release was harsh and a bit overwhelming, leaving him a bit light headed and or of breath. The thought of her alone sent him plummeting to the cusp of paradise, and some part of him wanted to know what the real thing would do to him.

No.

This was something he almost never did. Itachi rarely ever felt the need for it, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself. All this from just being that close with her. How could this happen? Itachi never lost control, and yet here he was, 'rubbing one out' (as his cousin so eloquently stated it) to the pink haired kunoichi in the next room all from being close to her.

He felt guilty and dirty and... and perverted. Itachi rarely did that sorry of thing and when he did, on those rare occasions should they happen, he never thought about women he knew - that always felt so personal and intimate, nothing like what he felt for anyone in particular. Apparently, not until today.

Shit.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

&.&.&.&.

 **Author's note: I apologize for the misspellings of Sasuke's name - typing on my phone fast impedes on my spelling some times.**

 **Also, I really hope the explanation isn't too outlandish, I was shooting for a different idea but it would have made Sakura and Itachi family in one way or another and that would have been awkward.. so I hope this is okay instead and makes at least some bit of sense.. it's not the best explanation, but it's something!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy my work!** **silverwolfigther00, I hope this was worth the wait!**

 **Please know that I do indeed read and appreciate EVERY review I receive, so THANK YOU to everyone for the feedback and comments! Love you all!**

 **Thanks again and much love! 3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Darkness 'Round the Sun

**Author's Note: So I keep getting questions as to whether or not Sasuke will be coming into this story - and yes, he will be but not for another couple of chapters or so. I feel like I'd like to build into Sakura and Itachi's relationship first before I bring in that whole mess.**

 **I used a song for this chapter and in between each section of the song are little pieces of Sakura's past (not necessarily in order) that kind of show why she's so reluctant to let people in.**

 **The song's name is "Darkness 'round the Sun" by Alexz Johnson.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _&. &.&.&.&.&._

 _Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side_

 _Somewhere there's an airplane lost beyond the sky_

 _So fly us up above the clouds_

 _Live your life, where you are now_

"Your mother is dying." The words escaped her, he sounded so sure and void of emotion, she knew she'd heard him right. "Your mother is dying and there isn't anything anyone can do. We've seen every doctor possible.. and by the time we got around to seeing Tsunade-sama... it was too late."

Sakura sat there, staring at the ground as her world slowly started to spill into darkness. How had she not noticed? How had she been foolish enough to allow her parents to hide it from her? She was training to be a medic, for fuck's sake! Where the fuck was her head?

Anger.

She felt anger. The whole reason she went to Tsunade-sama was to stop things like this from happening. To keep herself from being weak and useless. Yet here she was, just as useless as ever.

She never questioned what her mother told her, always saying that what she was going through was nothing and that it was just a chest infection, or a cold, or even just a stomach bug.. Thinking back now, Sakura cussed herself for being so blind.

Looking at things from a medical stand point, she felt stupid for not noticing it all before. Her mother was losing a lot of weight, very rapidly. She looked pale most days, always fatigued and drained of energy.

How? How could she not have possibly seen it all?

So stupid and self absorbed.

 _In the darkness round the sun_

 _There's light behind your eyes_

 _When you've lost the will to run_

 _You can feel it start to shine_

 _When the rain falls down so hard_

 _And you don't know where to start_

 _Drowning in the sun_

The sun's golden rays spilled across the village. The birds were chirping and the sound of children's laughter floated from every which way. People scuttling by and minding their own business - going along their daily routines and lives.

No one would ever even expect it. Sakura watched as her father stood at the gates,signing some last minute paperwork and talking with Tsunade. The older woman questioned him several times, making sure he was absolutely positive as to what he was doing, and much to her dismay, he didn't relent.

"I'm sure you are a much better choice in guardianship than I am right now." The man's voice came softly. He hadn't even looked towards Sakura since they'd left the house. "Besides, she's turning 18 soon. You won't need to be her guardian for much longer.."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, " Do as you wish." It wasn't that Tsunade didn't care for Sakura as if Sakura was her own already, she just felt that Sakura had already lost so much.. losing the last part of family was just too much.. too much for anyone.

And just like that, the gates were closed and Sakura stood there as she did so long ago.. watching.. hoping and wishing she wasn't left behind again..

But no one came back.

No one turned around.

She stood there for 12 hours and waited until the moon was high in the sky.

"Come on Sakura.. let's get some rest." A worried Tsunade said softly.

 _Somewhere someone thinks they've found the perfect love_

 _And they think you've found the answer to all of this_

 _So hang on sometimes we miss it_

 _I'll be your perfect kiss_

"You're so annoying." The words clenched her heart and made her see stars. She could feel her insides burn with anger and sadness.. It swallowed her whole and tore into her like a lion taking down its prey, relentless and deadly.

Darkness spilled into her vision as she was placed on a hard surface.. Screaming inside her head for Sasuke to wait for her. To come back.

She waited until it began to rain the next day, when she couldn't feel her hands or her feet, she slowly shifted and walked home in a daze.. only to lock herself away for a few weeks and wallow in sorrow.

 _In the darkness round the sun_

 _There's light behind your eyes_

 _When you've lost the will to run_

 _You can feel it start to shine_

 _When the rain falls down so hard_

 _And you don't know where to start_

 _Drowning in the sun_

Naruto smiled softly at the pink haired medic, he hadn't seen her in almost two years. Her hair was longer now, to her shoulders, and pulled into a high pony tail. Her eyes were greener than he remembered and the air around her.. calming and alluring. "Hey, Sakura." Naruto smiled once more. Sakura looked up at the blonde haired male in surprise for a moment before her usual blank look took over.

"What brings you here?" Sakura questioned as she continued with her paperwork. Naruto's smile faltered.

"Well, Kiba's getting some stitches put in because there was a fight at the bar.."

"Kiba always enjoys getting into brawls." Sakura mused as she took another file from the small bundle near her.

"Yeah.. We were celebrating Hinata and my engagement." Naruto smiled once more, the picture of his soon to be wife popping into his mind.

"That's great. Congrats." Sakura gave a brief smile then looked back down at her paperwork.

".. I just thought.."

Sakura looked over at him, her face completely void of emotion, "Thought what? That I would be all buddy buddy with you when you got back? That I wouldn't find out that you waited over six months to even come say something to me when you got back? The fact that I probably wouldn't have found out about your engagement until the day you got married had Kiba not needed medical attention?

"What exactly were you hoping would happen when you finally decided to show your face?" Sakura said, no emotion in her face nor her words.

Naruto growled,"You didn't exactly come see me, either!"

"Seeing as I'M THE ONE THE GOT LEFT BEHIND AND WAITED FOR YOU TWO ASSHOLES, you would think the least you could do was come fucking see me!" Sakura finally hissed,her eyes filled with anger while her voice was laced with venom.

Naruto took a step back, her aura was coming off in waves, tainted with hate and anger. He couldn't hide his surprise, he'd never seen her angry like this at him. Before Naruto said a word, Sakura gave him a very dark glare,but spoke calmly, "I waited for you and for Sasuke to show up. To come back. To send word, anything. I waited for almost 2 years. There comes a point where you just can't wait anymore. Where you can't just sit by and hope that the people who left you some day remember you.

"I waited. I waited and no one came. Everyone left me here and I am what is left of that young girl who has had to sit at those gates and watch every single person she has loved walk away from her willingly.. I'm sorry, Naruto.. but I got tired of waiting.. if I didn't stop when I did, it would have killed me.

"I am only a shadow of who I was, and I refuse to ever have to be left waiting again." The words were out of her and she was gone before Naruto could say anything back.

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Drowning in the sun_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Drowning in the sun_

 _In the darkness round the sun_

 _There's light behind your eyes_

 _When you've lost the will to run_

 _You can feel it start to shine_

 _When the rain falls down so hard_

 _And you don't know where to start_

 _Drowning in the sun_

She stared at him now, onyx eyes watching her, their bodies so close that she could feel his body heat radiating from him. Something inside her wanted to reach out and touch his hair and caress his face.

Some part of her wanted to kiss his lips and taste what lust lie there. Her body ached to be touched by his calloused hands and strong arms holding her together. He smirked a bit, almost as if he knew what she was thinking, and some part of him reached out, wanting her just as much as she wanted him.

"Next time I'm getting paired with Sakura. You're not very nice when you're hot." Shisui complained as he walked beside Kagami. There was a soft "whack" heard that led to "Dammit, Kagami, that really hurts!" Sakura smirked. They'd been in this tree for over half an hour and neither of Itachi's cousins had even noticed them.

The rain started to come and another complaint came from Shisui. "We can at least go soft on the guy. He just came back from a mission." Sakura mouthed, earning a nod from Itachi after a few moments. Honestly, he was entranced by her lips to really have stopped and read what she was saying.

Both appeared in front of the two that were wondering below them and Kagami sighed deeply, "Please tell me this is over. It's raining and baka here keeps complaining about everything."

Sakura smirked and gave a short nod.

Kagami cheered then ran towards the house to get out of the rain. "You're going to get yourself fucked up if you keep messing with Kagami like that." Sakura stated nonchalantly to Shisui.

"Yeah, yeah."

Shisui ran to the house as the rain came down harder, leaving Sakura and Itachi to be drenched in the on coming shower being pelted their way. Just outside the house, Itachi turned to Sakura and earned her attention.

"I know you've lost a lot. I know you've been through a lot.. and people have hurt you, betrayed you, and left you behind.. but I want you to know, you're not doing all of this alone, not anymore. The clan accepts you and cares about you. We all do. I wouldn't forgive myself if I went the rest of my life knowing I never told you that you matter. Whether you want to believe that or not. You matter."

Sakura stood there, taken back by Itachi's softly spoken, yet passionate words. No one, aside from her ladies, ever said that. No one ever told her she mattered.

 _Drowning in the sun_

 _&. &.&.&.&.&._

"Switch it on."

Doing as asked, onyx eyes turned to crimson red.

"Switch off."

Crimson gave way to onyx once more.

"And one more time, please."

Again, crimson spilled into onyx.

"Is there pain right here?" Sakura used her fingers to probe the side of Itachi's head. A short nod was all Sakura needed. Getting from her spot, Sakura walked over to the couch and motioned for Itachi to join her. "For better access, I'll need you to lie down and put your head on my lap. Itachi nodded once more and did as told.

When he looked up, two pools of crimson were staring back at him. Itachi had thought any time before that all Sharingan looked the same, none of them really seemed special or different. For Sakura, this was not the case. Her eyes seemed to look like mirrors, watching intently at all times but only showing back to you your reflection. He wondered if her eyes always looked that way. He hadn't noticed it before and couldn't help but think that he'd been blind to something so obvious.

"Interesting." Sakura whispered as she peered into his eyes with her own. "It's like I'm using a microscope to look closer at everything. The sharingan is helping me see things I wouldn't be able to under the best of circumstances." Itachi couldn't help but smirk to himself a bit; whenever Sakura learned something new, or so he noticed, she always seemed awe struck. As if that little bit of news could answer so many questions and cure something. He had to admit, it was a sight to be held.

When testing was over, and after Tsunade stopped by to give Sakura a check up as well as test her eye sight to make sure she was ready for testing the following week, Sakura and Itachi sat down for dinner and ate silently.

When dinner was over, Sakura invited Itachi on a walk with her around the compound. It was nearing curfew so they wouldn't be out much longer, she just wanted to enjoy the cool air since the rain had ended a few hours ago.

"I wanted to say thank you.. for those words you said to me the other day." Sakura finally said as they crossed the threshold to their living space. Itachi looked at Sakura softly and smiled a bit, "I don't want to say I know how you feel. As a Shinobi, we must be accustomed to people dying and everything that comes with being in the front line...but that doesn't mean we don't feel loss. That we don't feel sadness or anger or betrayal. We are allowed to feel all those things, it's what makes us human.

"We have to live every day hoping that today won't be the day we come back home in a body bag - if not at all. That sort of thought process does something to you. It either makes you thankful to be alive or reckless. Sometimes, the two over lap." Itachi scratched the back of his head, "I never said anything to him, I never let him know how much he mattered and how much what he did was noticed. I know my gather regrets not doing the same every single day. We always wonder that if maybe we would have said something, that maybe he wouldn't have left. I'm sure you felt the same for a long time."

Sakura could only nod in response. "This world is cold and bitter and it doesn't care if we get tossed aside or not. It won't be waiting for us to get back up after we've been knocked down. I beat myself up every day for not saying something, and I refuse to sit by and allow myself to not say it now. I believe you matter. Everything about you matters. Not just because of your status, or because of what and who you know. Those things may have gotten you here..

"But I think you matter regardless of those things. I don't just see a medic or an apprentice or a Shinobi. I see a woman who has been hurt and thrown away more times than she is willing to count. I see a woman who fought her way to survive beyond the trap of putting her happiness in someone else's hands.. and someone who deserves to be cared for as much as she cares for everyone else. Sakura. You matter. Above everything else, you matter." Every single word he uttered drilled into her, seeking something deep inside her she wasn't sure was even there any more..

Before the thoughts even processed her actions, before her brain could tell her to stop.. She was next to Itachi in moments and kissed him deeply, hunger evident within the kiss. At first, Itachi didn't know how to react. He was shocked and not really sure he thought Sakura was aware of what she was doing.. but within seconds, as if it were second nature or instinct, he kissed her back and pulled her against him - bringing her back to the wall and deepening the kiss after gaining consent to do so.

It was the ruckus outside of Shisui trying to sneak around and not get caught outside in the curfew that brought Sakura and Itachi crashing back into reality. Catching their breath, they slowly departed, their smoldering looks still intact as shisui barged in from outside. "I've got take out and sake!" He cheered, missing the looks bring traded between his cousin and the pinkett.

"Oh, hey, did I miss something?" Shisui questioned as the two slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes. More wild sex." Sakura shot back, earning a smirk from Itachi and a glare from Shisui.

"You're never going to let me live that down, ne?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope." Sakura smirked as she set down plates, "You're too much fun to make fun of."

Shisui frowned, "Assholes."


	7. Chapter 7 - No More Formalities

A moan escaped pink lips as light filtered through the windows, a tall tale signs of an early morning. "You sleep like the dead." A voice from beside her made green orbs slip open. "Mhm." Sakura answered back as she rolled onto her side, trying to ignore the light that spoiled her empty dreams.

Then it occurred to her. "Itachi-san... why are you in my bed?"

A small amount of movement came, followed by the tugging of the blanket. "Not really sure." Itachi responded, making no effort to move from the warmth of the bed.

The memories from the night before started to resurface, albeit being muddled due to too much sake. She remembered Shisui pulling a few bottles of it out of the bags that also contained some snacks and a meal for himself - he hadn't eaten yet but knew they had - Itachi wasn't one to eat too late. Usually, Sakura would just use her Chakra to keep her from becoming too drunk, but last night she decided to let herself relax. It'd been a taxing few weeks and she could use some down time. What was the worst that could happen?

"Are you naked?"

"No."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Neither am I." Sakura sighed to herself, snuggling further into her blankets, trying her best to fend off the light of morning.

"Shisui is still here. I think he's downstairs." Itachi eventually said, his body becoming as restless as he was sure Sakura's was.

"So." Sakura murmured beneath get blanket.

"Just wanted to make sure we didn't have any loud sex." Itachi mused.

"But loud sex is the best sex." Sakura countered. Itachi smirked at this. In an instant, Sakura was straddling Itachi's hips, her crimson eyes boring into his. "Want to find out?" Sakura smirked at the shocked expression on Itachi's face, for the whole few moments it lasted. Itachi smirked in response.

"Don't start something you can't finish." Itachi growled back, grinding his hips up to meet her's. Sakura gasped a bit, the feeling of her body reacting to her's sent heat pooling between her thighs. She was already too far to turn away now, so why the hell not?

Sakura ground her hips back, causing Itachi to hiss as he felt his member start to swell and throb. Itachi was king of self control, with as many seduction missions he'd been put on, Itachi knew how to keep his body from ever reacting unless he wanted it to, but for some reason, he couldn't control himself at the moment. Feeling Sakura against him sent pleasure searing through his body and his mind was going blank.

Sakura bent down, her face mere centimeters from his as her breath fanned his neck. "I never start a battle I have no intentions on winning." She whispered as she slowly licked his jaw line down to his neck, causing Itachi to tense greatly.

Before Itachi had any idea as to what was happening, Sakura was pinned beneath him, his teeth grazing the pinkett's neck as he slowly rolled his hips into her's, causing the pinkett to whimper with need. "Itachi!" She whispered, pushing her body against his as his one of his hands traveled from her arms to her breasts and the other hand held her hands together above them on the bed.

A knock at the door caused the two to pause, "Hey? Sakura-chan, do you know where Itachi-chan has gone, he's not in his room." Came Shisui's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Clearing her throat, Sakura answered, "No. Maybe he went to get breakfast." She was amazed sometimes at just how much control she could have over her voice in times like these.

Shisui smirked to himself, "I hope so! I'm starving!" With that, the young male wondered away from Sakura's door, unknowingly leaving the two Shinobi alone in their air of lust.

Itachi slowly kept groping Sakura's breasts from beneath her thin shirt, his mouth attacking her neck and collar bone. Slowly, he moved his head down, pulling the shirt up as he did so. After pulling her shirt off, Itachi pulled one of Sakura's breasts into his mouth, flicking the rose bud that was her nipple with his tongue as he kept tweaking the other, going back and forth between the two. All of his actions were causing Sakura to moan and move against his body, her hips crashing again and again against his own. His cock kept twitching, looking for sweet release from its cage in Itachi's pants and begging to be plunged into the depths of Sakura's warmth.

Growling, Itachi moved once more, only to have Sakura completely naked beneath him in a matter of seconds.

How did all of this even happen? How had this come to be? Itachi wasn't sure, but at the moment, he was not willing to think about how or why.. just what he was going to do next.

Her body was beautiful, strong yet sensual, her breasts a good size for her body type, her curves and dips begging for hands to touch, her legs long and the mound between them slick with need and yearning. Itachi smirked to himself as he lowered himself to said mound. He spread her legs to easily, the aroma that met his making his mouth water. Slowly, he made his way to her core, licking and nipping at the small bundle of nerves between two pink lips, his finger adding girth inside her, soon to be accompanied by a second and third as he tongue continued to work on her sensitive clit.

Sakura moaned heavily, her back arching as her hands dashed down into Itachi's hair, pulling it a bit to bring his face deeper into her mound.

The extacy soon turned to an explosion of paradise as Sakura hit her first wave of oragasm. Slowly, as she came down, Itachi climbed on top of her, nudging her legs further as to fit himself between them. Slowly, he removed himself from his pants, the entirety of his member now throbbing painfully as the cool air gripped him. Once given permission, Itachi slowly guided himself into the depths of Sakura's warmth, earning more moans from the pinkett and a hiss from him.

She was so damn tight, she felt like paradise. Slowly, he entered, allowing her to adjust to his length. When that was all said and done, he began a pace, pushing into and out of her, one hand on her hip and the other on her breast as he kissed her deeply, their bodies moving together in deep thrusts.

It didn't take long for Sakura to find her second orgasm, for it to slam into her and push her off the highest point she'd climbed to, Itachi following a few thrusts after. Neither of them moved for a while after. Sakura sighed softly as Itachi kissed her forehead then her bruised lips. A smile appeared on both their faces as Itachi slowly pulled out of her and lie beside her. The two cuddled for a few moments before Itachi slowly began to remove himself from her.

"I better go get that breakfast." Itachi mused before giving a sly smile and disappearing. Sakura shook her head and found herself going towards the shower to wash off the scent of sex.

Sakura went through her memory to try and figure out why Itachi was even in her bed that morning, not to mention as to why all of that morning's events took place, not that she had a problem with it.. but what would it mean now, the two of them? Would Itachi just want to act as if it never happened? Sakura wasn't sure, and so she decided to not think about it unless Itachi brought it up - that saved a lot of stress and migraines. Sakura was okay with having random sex, it wasn't as if she were saving herself for anyone special.

No, that girl died a long time ago, the one who thought there was anyone out there worth saving herself for. If she wanted to have sex, she damn well would, and she'd enjoy every moment of it. It wasn't like Sakura slept around, per say, she and Kiba had gone at it a few times, he was a sexual man and it was fun. Hell, she even hooked up with Neji a few times. Neither of them talked about it, of course. The first time it happened, they blamed it on the alcohol and some cross feelings they were going through. But after a handful of times, they stopped making excuses of it and just allowed it to happen. Sometimes, after a mission, Neji would seek her out, on other occasions, she'd seek him out. When Ten-Ten finally admitted her feelings for the Hyuuga male, the pinkett and he agreed to end their escapades, only after one last hot night.

Things with Kiba were a little more simple, they'd do it at her office, his house, her house, on the training grounds. Just whenever either one of them needed a release. Neji was where she went to when she needed to feel something and Kiba was where she went to when she didn't. There was a stark contrast between the two men and their style of sex, Kiba was wild and ravenous, while Neji was a little more controlled and dominant.

But this, this with Itachi was in a league of its own and Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it. She couldn't tell anyone how things with Kiba even started, and to even try to tell anyone how long it lasted was a little harder. Things with Neji started a little after Naruto left and Kiba started a few months after that. None of them ever talked about their private lives, it was mainly just meet up and enjoy the time and heat of someone else's body.

Don't get her wrong, there were nights where she and Kiba, or Neji would lie there and cuddle - talking about different things in their lives and enjoying each other's company - but none of them were fooled into thinking it could be anything more than just sex. Neji and Kiba knew how damaged Sakura was - they could feel it from the air around her. Sakura's heart was off limits - they knew she had one, as much as she'd try to deny it, but she would never let anyone close enough to see it. They felt pain for her, they knew what she'd been through and so they never pushed further than what they were given.

Things with Kiba came to an end before he left for a rather long mission, it was right before the agreement with Kagami and the Uchiha clan, they both knew Sakura wouldn't have any time, and Kiba hadn't any idea how long he'd be away. They said their goodbyes the only way they knew how and once they were done, Sakura left to her office and Kiba to his home to change and get ready for his mission.

Sakura shook her head, and now this with Itachi, Sakura was starting to feel as if she didn't really have that great of a track record. Shurgging to herself, Sakura pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

After a shower and a change of clothing, Sakura made her way down stairs. Itachi was back and putting food on the table as a happy Shisui poured coffee for the three of them. "He really did go get breakfast!" Shisui cheered as he plopped down at the table once he finished serving coffee.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, taking a seat next to Shisui, "Thank you, Itachi-chan." Sakura took the plate that was handed to her by Itachi and set it in front of her.

"Itachi, is fine." Itachi said with ease, causing both shinobi to look up at him. "Considering our circumstances, I feel there isn't any need for formalities." Shisui missed the innuendo that was given, but smiled at his cousin's kindness.

"Ah. Then you may call me Sakura. You too, Shisui. I agree, we needn't formalities."

Shisui followed in agreement, "I mean, if you ever wanna call me master or something hot, I'm okay with that, too." Shisui wiggled his eyebrows at the Pinkett, causing her to erupt into laughter. Both men watched the medic, her green eyes glimmering like they'd never seen, the air around her a lot lighter and carefree. This was definitely an improvement.

"Shisui, I'd anyone will call anyone master, it'd be you calling me master." Sakura winked then went back to eating her food, causing Itachi to almost choke on his coffee.

The three continued to sit around and chat, well after breakfast. Laughing and talking about the night prior, amongst other things.

"How long does Hokage-sama think you'll need before you can start testing?" Asked Shisui.

Sakura shrugged, "She thinks I should be good to go soon. She's going to look then over later today and see whether or not she can give me the go ahead." This earned a nod from both men.

"What kinds of tests will you be performing?" This time, Shisui was a bit more serious. Sakura thought for a little as she took a long drink from her coffee.

"Shishou wants me to first make sure they work properly, that my bond with them are strong enough. From there, we'll go through all the basic uses of them. Of course, this is where you two will come in, to make sure they work as they should. Of course, as we go through all this, every detail will be taken down and noted, then differences and similarities, the effects of using them on the eye itself and whether or not they have the same effect as yours. We'll note any patterns that we see, if any, and whatever else have you.

After all that, after every test, we will see how Chakra effects them, whether or not it burns mine as it does yours.. and from there, we'll just do tests from whatever information we get. But as I said, first things first, making sure the eyes and I are both strong enough to take such actions." Sakura answered, earning several nods of understanding and agreement from both men.

"Interesting. Is there anything special we should be doing?" Itachi asked, his eyes watching the medic intently. Sakura shrugged, "I guess just keep your eyes open while we do the tests and take note of everything you see as well. And don't over do yourselves nor over use your sharingan."

"Sounds like a plan." Shisui smiled.

"Good."

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Shisui just left." Itachi commented softly, taking a seat next to Sakura in the garden. Sakura didn't say anything, she continued with her meditation. Tsunade had stopped by after breakfast to take a look at Sakura and had given her then O-K to begin testing, she insisted Sakura make sure she was mentally ready for the testing that would begin the next day, Tsunade had some odds and ends to tie up at the hospital before giving Shizune the reigns, the poor woman was flustered with everything that had been going on lately, the least Tsunade could do was clean up the mess she'd made.

Sakura took to meditation to help get her mentally ready for the tasks that would be given to her, she'd been taken to meditation for a long time - it's what helped her anger and many of her emotions. It kept her sane while she trained under Tsunade and lost her parents, as well as her teammates. It surprised Itachi, although he wasn't sure why, that Sakura would be interested in such a method of relaxation, but in the end he knew it made sense.

When Sakura finished, green hues looked over at onyx pools and a smile placed it's self on her lips. He had been watching her the whole time, taking in how serene she looked and the air around her. It was comforting.

"My father wishes for us to come see the family for dinner." Itachi finally spoke, his voice velvety and enticing. Sakura nodded and gave another smile. "Alright. I'll go change. When did you want to go?"

"About half hour."

"Okay." Sakura got from her seat and headed into the house, Itachi watching her retreating form.

He wasn't sure when it happened. She'd only been there a couple weeks and he was already feeling this... this.. whatever it was that plagued him. Itachi wasn't the kind of man who fell easily for someone, let alone allowed himself the pleasures he'd given into that morning. Of course, Itachi had given into his needs before - but always settled for nameless one night stands. He never ventured for relationships because he rarely had the time for them. He was rarely ever home, and when he was, he spent the time he had with his family. After Sasuke left, he made sure to focus on vocalizing his feelings a bit more towards his family, letting them know how he felt about them and how much they meant to him, even though it was never a doubt in anyone's mind.. he wanted to make sure he said it.

He hated the feeling of guilt he held now for never doing it enough for Sasuke.

His thoughts traveled back to the pink haired kunoichi that shared the living space with him. In retrospect, it was easy to see why and how anyone could fall for Sakura. She was smart, genuine, funny, sexy and beautiful. She wasn't afraid to be honest but knew how to talk to people. While she schooled her emotions away for the most part, always wearing the poker face she'd become accustomed to wearing (not that he was one to talk about any of that), there was still something about her that caught your eye. The layers beneath, something in there would shine through the cracks in her armor, abs the light was so very warm and inviting. Itachi couldn't help but feel him self being pulled towards it.

&.&.&.&.&.

The dinner had gone off with out a hitch. Itachi's parents both enjoyed Sakura's company and his grandmother was impressed by her silent strength. They spent most of the evening chatting about the project and old missions, laughing about academy days and things of the sort. When Sakura excused herself in order to use the rest room, Mikoto smiled at Itachi. "She's nice... and beautiful." Itachi nodded in agreement but didn't comment. "..Fugaku-kun, how do you feel about Sakura?"

The man thought for a long moment, "She is interesting. Having someone like her in our clan would bring us much honor. Shame your brother passed her by. One can only hope you will not be as foolish." There was a devilish smile on his father's face.

"Father?" Itachi questioned, his eyebrows raising.

"What your father is trying to say is.." Mikoto was cut off when Fugaku laughed, "What I am trying to say, son, is that it is obvious that there is something between the two of you. No need to deny it. It is palpable in the air around you two. It's heavy and the way you two look at each other and talk so freely, you'd have to be blind and Def to not know it." Before Itachi could comment back, Sakura entered the room once more. Itachi looked between his parents then to Sakura, he knew it was time to leave.

After their good byes, the two shinobi walked back to their home and talked a bit as they did. As they walked into the house, Sakura relaxed a bit more then headed to the stairs that led to her bedroom.

Before she could climb them, Itachi's voice echoed out behind her. "Sakura, about earlier.." He wasn't sure why he was doing this.

"Don't." Sakura smiled and turned to him, earning a look from the Uchiha. "You don't have to do that. It's not a big deal."

Itachi sighed some, this girl was so stubborn and confusing some times. ".. I meant it. Everything I said. You matter. I care about you, Sakura. And not just because of this morning, actually I think that happened because I care about you.. and I'm ashamed that was the first way I though to show you."

It was Sakura's turn to watch Itachi intently. "Do you regret it?" She asked suddenly.

"No."

"No?"

"Nope. And I'd like to do it again. And again. And again." Itachi closed the space between them with each word he spoke, their lips now a breath's space away from one another.. "Do you regret it?"

"No." Sakura responded, her lips grazing his as she did so.

It didn't take long before the two were on each other, not bothering to try and make it to Sakura's room and just settling for his room instead. The morning events hailed in comparison to events that ensued that night.

After they both came down from their high, Sakura on top of Itachi, her body spent and tired, Sakura whispered between soft kisses, "Don't give this a name... not yet. Not yet.." with that, she lie her head on his chest and succumbed to a sound sleep. Itachi lie there, unsure of what she'd just asked him, but pulled his arms around her protectively, nonetheless, and succumbed to his own slumber.

&.&.&.&.&.

 **Author's note: So sorry for taking a while to update.. been sort of sick and dealing with some other stuff.. anyway, hope this was worth the wait and hope you all enjoy! :D**

 **\- much love!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Familiar Crimson Eyes

She didn't want to be there.

She had nothing to say to him.

She didn't want to see him, let alone talk to him.

She had heard the rumors, but she was hoping it was just all talk. Of course, that wouldn't be her luck.

"Sakura." Came Tsunade's irritated voice. "Are you even listening to a damned thing I've said?"

Sakura looked up at the Hokage and nodded slightly, "Yes, Shishou." Sakura responded softly, her eyes refusing to go any where but her master.

"Good. He's already been filled in on what's going on, after he's gotten comfortable, he will be joining you and the other two Uchiha." Tsunade stated, sitting back in her chair. Her ember eyes watched her student for a long moment, she could see the storm surging beneath the surface and she felt terrible for putting Sakura in this position, but she had no other choice. This went beyond them and their feelings - this was for a whole clan and village.

"Ah." Sakura nodded once more.

"Very well, Sakura, you two are dismissed. Itachi is expecting both of you, so please, return to the compound in an orderly fashion."

With that, both shinobi in the office were excused.

He noticed she hadn't even looked his way, that unlike the 12 year old he'd left behind on the bench that night, this Sakura wore a poker face and hid her emotions very well. She was a different person now, everything about her had changed. He wondered how much of that was because of him.. and how much of it was in spite of him.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura- _san_ is fine with me. Thank you." Sakura spoke back, her voice void of all emotion. The raven hair male nodded to himself, what had he expected?

"Sakura-san, I know my family and clan have probably already thanked you.. But I'd like to thank you as well." Sasuke said softly. Sakura wasn't the only one who'd changed in the last two years.

Sakura looked to Sasuke and shrugged, "As I've told Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun, I wish to help those in your clan, and I will be my best." Sasuke was surprised by the terms of endearment Sakura used for his brother and cousin, but in a way it really didn't surprise him - how much time would she have to spend with them and his clan for this whole project? It wouldn't be exactly unheard of for people to become close after spending such amounts of time together, let alone living together.

The thoughts of his brother and Sakura spending time together and living together sent some sort of unknown feeling through him, but he didn't stop to ponder on what exactly it was. He surveyed Sakura from his peripheral vision - her hair was much shorter now. She was taller now, her body lean and muscles slick beneath taut golden brown skin - sun kissed, no doubt, from spending hours training in the sun.

When he'd seen her eyes, they were the same dazzling emerald color they were years ago, her face still heart shaped but mature now, filled with wisdom and experience. Sasuke could only imagine what he'd missed while he was away. He'd heard her parents were no longer around, her father left on his own terms after her mother passed away from some sort of sickness. He'd heard through the grape vine how Sakura became who she was today, or rather how she'd gotten to her status, and Sasuke had to admit, he'd been impressed since he heard the news. He wasn't sure how he'd react to so much loss, he couldn't imagine losing all those he loved.

Sasuke may have been a fool to leave in search of power, any maybe his sight was always painted green with envy - but he did not have a doubt in his mind that if anything ever happened to his family, it would be the end of him.

They eventually reached the compound, and just as they'd been told, Itachi was waiting for them. "Welcome back, brother." Itachi smiled, catching Sasuke off guard. Sakura nodded at Itachi after he gave her a look, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their interaction. Sakura left after Itachi took her aside for a moment, leaving Sasuke to his own devices as they did so. Sasuke watched his brother and Sakura, they seemed close - and some part of Sasuke felt a tinge of something, of what he wasn't sure.

 _Liar._

Sasuke knew exactly what he was feeling, it was jealousy - but he knew he had no right to. He was the one that left everyone behind and he was the one who wasn't around. He had no right to be jealous of whatever type of relationship had flourished between the two.

But he still felt it.

After their little moment away, Sakura ventured back to their home while Itachi remained with his brother. Their family was waiting for Sasuke and wanted to spend time with the two heirs properly. Of course, Sakura had been invited, but she had respectfully declined - she first off didn't want to intrude on a family gathering like this, and she didn't want to be around Sasuke. Everyone knew what'd transpired between the two, and they understood whole heartedly her refusal to their dinner, Fugaku had wanted to insist but knew that Mikoto, Shisui, and Itachi were all right not to push the issue.

Things between the two had to be worked out by them and only them, no intervening was to be allowed.

&.&.&.&.

Though he was happy to have his brother back and his clan complete again, Itachi was distracted through much of the dinner. It was obvious to everyone but Sasuke, who had been engrossed in conversation between his parents and Shisui. Sasuke just assumed Itachi was silent because that's just how he always was, as far as he could remember. "She didn't come." Shisui commented as Sasuke helped his mother clean up the dinner wear. "No." Itachi answered, his eyes staring down into his glass.

"You know, I'm not as dim as I may seem.'" Shisui whispered, "I know you two have been having a thing. It's hard to ignore, actually. Won't lie, I don't know when it started - but I know damn well its happening now. So, how long has this been going on, is it an actual thing, and does the clan know?"

Itachi looked over to his father and mother before returning his attention to his cousin, "The clan knows, and they approved greatly. I'm not sure how official things are.. and this had been happening... since a night before you found us in my room." Shisui's eyes grew large for a second before narrowing and a smirk forming on his face, "That night?! Bro, I was downstairs! You animals! That was.. holy shit, Itachi, that was two months or so ago.. you guys have been going heels to Jesus for the last two months and you couldn't even tell me?!"

Itachi almost choked on his drink, his cousin sure was something.

"Well, are you guys serious?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't labeled anything. We spend more time together than not, we rarely sleep a part... but now that Sasuke is back..."

"Are you afraid she'll fall back in love with him? "

"No. I'm afraid she'll start to hate me because of him." Itachi sighed, his cousin nodding in understanding.

"I don't think she will. I don't know what's going on between you two, what you guys mean to each other... but I do know you two are two peas in one fucked up pod. If anyone is meant to be together, it's you two. I know you love Sasuke, but don't let him ruin this for you. If he gives any inch of a damn for you or her, he'll leave you guys be." Itachi was surprised by the conviction in his cousin's voice. He appreciated the words, though.

Before he could answer, Sasuke walked into the room and bid good night, it'd been a long day and he just wanted to relax. After his goodbyes, Itachi made his way home to Sakura. With the clock of a lock, Itachi slid into the darkness of the living room. He listened for a while, sending out Chakra to see if Sakura was home, and she was. Not only was she home, there were several Chakra signatures with her. Raising his eyebrow, Itachi made his way up the stairs. He stood outside Sakura's door, and before he could knock, the door swung open to a messy bun of blonde hair that belonged to a slightly drunk Ino, who was currently clad in only her chest bindings and a pair of black tights. Ino looked up at the wall she thought she'd walked into and blushed deeply when she realized that it wasn't a wall, but a man.

Ino hissed and ran around the towering male towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Sakura growled from somewhere deep in her room, "Dammit, pig! Stop slamming fucking doors!" A gaggle of laughter spilled from the room, increasing Itachi's curiosity.

Poking his head into the door, he was finally able to see a group of girls sitting around with a bunch of bottles of sake. Hinata, Kagami, Ten-Ten, Temari, and Sakura were all splayed out around the room. Sakura lying on the bed with her feet hanging off, Hinata sitting on the floor next to the bed with her feet Indian - style, Temari and Ten-Ten sitting against the wall, both with drinks in their hands and Kagami sitting next to Sakura, her face bright red from the alcohol they were drinking. Kagami was not much of a drinker so it surprised him slightly to see his cousin in such a state.

"Hey, forehead, there's a delicious looking man in your doorway." Purred Ino from behind Itachi, causing Itachi to stand up ram rod straight. Sakura pulled herself onto her arms and threw a glance at whoever was in the door way.

"Itachi.." she breathed.

"Had I known you were going to have company, I would have stayed at my parents' home." He spoke gently. Sakura slowly stood, stumbling her way to him.

"Aw, don't say that, sexy-san.. Sakura hasn't shuddup about you since we got here four hours ago. We invited ourselves over." Ino chuckled as she walked past the couple and threw herself on the bed. Her words earned a few echoes of agreement from the other women, either agreeing with them inviting themselves over or agreeing with the Sakura sentiment, either way, Itachi was very amused.

Shaking her head, she looked up at Itachi, grabbing him by the arm, she led him away from the room and down the stairs some - out of ear shot of the others. Itachi watched the pink haired woman before her as she tried to collect herself, she was disheveled and he was having to much fun watching her trying to not seem that way.

"I wanted to tell you.." Sakura began, shaking her head as if she were fighting inwardly at what she was saying. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know.. where to go from here or what to do.."

"Sakura.."

"No.. I need.. I need to say this. All my life, I've been left behind and forgotten. The only thing I've ever seen is people's backs.. no one has ever loved me.. or wanted me.. or needed me.. no one. So I don't know how to do this.. I don't know where to go because.. I'm broken. Some thing about me.. is damaged. Everyone must've seen it, that's why they all left.. that had to be the reason.. and all this time I've been trying to figure out a way to fix it.. but I don't. . I don't know how." Sakura whispered, tears spilling from sober, emerald eyes.

Itachi couldn't bare the sight in front of him, one of the strongest women he knew breaking right before his eyes. It didn't take him long to have his mouth enveloping hers, him holding her against the wall and their bodies molding into each other's. In that moment, she needed him and it'd be a lie if he said he didn't need her.

Outside, a pair of crimson eyes watched before turning away and leaving.

&.&.&.&.&.

Being around so many people after being on his own for such a long time was hard to get adjusted to. Granted, it was his family and they'd all missed each other greatly, he still needed some time to adjust. After a long shower and unpacking, Sasuke lie on his bed - he couldn't even remember the last time he got to sleep on an actual bed, instead of cold hard ground.

As the night went on, Sasuke began to feel restless. He wasn't sure why, but he got himself dressed. He needed to go see Sakura.

Running through the compound, jumping roof top to roof top, he went over what he'd say to her. He wasn't even sure of what to say, but he just needed to say something. Anything. He didn't know why, but the look she'd given him before leaving had cut him deep down.

Once he was close enough, he masked his Chakra and dropped down onto the street. Slowly, he strolled towards the door, hoping it'd be Sakura who opened the door and not Itachi, he didn't want to explain why he'd chosen to come at such a time of night. Before he could knock, a noise inside caught his attention, and crimson eyes set in motion, looking through the thin pane of glass on the front door. What he saw took him by surprise, a weeping Sakura, only to be pushed to the wall by his brother, and ravaged with kisses.

The sight sent a shiver down his spine and placed an unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't place a finger on it, but he didn't want to think of it. He just wanted to disappear before either party would notice his presence.

&.&.&.&.&.

The morning had come in a cluster of migraines and body aches. Sakura groaned deeply as she shifted closer to the warmth of the body beside her. A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and brought her closer to its owner. The sounds of several shuffling feet down wooden stairs caused Sakura to groan more. Slowly, Sakura pulled herself from the warmth beside her and glared at the alarm clock beside the bed. It was 8 am.

Sighing deeply, Sakura got from the bed she shared with Itachi and dressed in one of his black shirts and a pair of his shorts, both of which pooled around her lithe frame. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, Sakura walked into the living room then into the kitchen, where she was met with five crabby looking kunoichi. Sakura smiled slightly as Temari offered her a cup of steaming black coffee. "Thank you." Sakura muttered as she sat at the table, inhaling the contents deeply.

The six women sat silently, one by one realizing what Sakura was wearing. "Last night wasn't a dream, neh?" Asked Ino, vocalizing what everyone else was thinking.

"No." Sakura answered simply.

So they had all ended up getting smashed and Itachi did end up joining them at some point. Kagami groaned, "I'm never drinking again." This earned a chuckle from the other females, it was only Hinata that hummed in agreement.

"You're not supposed to down three whole bottles to yourself when you rarely drink to begin with." Itachi pitched in, walking into the kitchen bare foot, clad in nothing but a black tank top and blue dark pants. Kagami rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Don't do that or I'll send Shisui over later with some very loud instructions." Smirked Itachi, earning a paled response from the dark haired Kunoichi.

&.&.&.&.&.

After all the women left, Sakura and Itachi cleaned up the house and settled for a shower. While they washed up together, Itachi held Sakura's form against his and spoke gently, "I think that you, my brother, and Naruto should have a meeting." Sakura stood stick still as he spoke.

"Itachi.." She warned, not sure as to where he was going with this.

"What you said Kagami told you was right.. you need to forgive and get closure.. not for them, but for you. I'm not saying become a team again or become friends again or even like each other.. just.. talk." Itachi spoke softly once more against Sakura's ear. Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed deeply, she knew he was right and it bothered her..

But it had to be done, and the faster it was over with, the faster she could get onto moving on and healing. "Fine." Sakura muttered. Itachi nodded to himself, "I'll talk to my brother and Naruto, I'll set it all up and give you a date." Sakura only nodded this time.

&.&.&.&.

"So this is all the progress we've made thus far?" Tsunade asked, pleasure and surprise written all over her face. Sakura nodded and watched as the information traded hands, going from Tsunade to Fugaku, then the clan elders.

"Interesting. There are many differences between your sharingan and ours." Noted Fugaku. Sakura nodded to herself once more, her face stoic as ever. "Yes, there are. In the last three months, I have noted many differences. The biggest being blindness is not a factor in mine.. as it is in yours.. even after extensive use. The Chakra doesn't affect mine as it does yours. I have been doing different tests to see if there is anything I can do to bring this to your sharingan."

"And?"

"And.. I'm close." Sakura answered.

This earned a shocked look from all the clan elders , Fugaku, Tsunade, Itachi, and Sasuke - all of which who wore poker faces the entire time (as side from Tsunade, who'd been obviously filled with glee sense the beginning of the meeting).

"What do you mean you're close?" Asked Fugaku, voicing everyone else's question as well. Sakura looked to Shisui, who soon joined by her side. "Show them, please." Shisui nodded, and his eyes switched to crimson swiftly. There was a collective intake of breaths. Shisui hadn't been able to use his sharingan since a couple of weeks after testing began, Sakura ended up having to do other tests to give him back his sharingan. "It's still in the works. It's been nothing but trial and error the whole time.. but.. he can switch back and forth without pain, his eye sight in both eyes are near perfect with and without the sharingan.. and Chakra hasn't burnt them out since I've healed them almost three weeks ago."

Everyone watched in amazement as Shisui switched back to onyx eyes, a smile on his face.

"But how?" Asked Fugaku.

"That's a little bit harder to answer, and until we know for sure that this is the answer.. I will not be able to respond to that.. I don't want to give anyone false hope. This could very well just be luck and for all we know could back fire any day.. so, for now, we are just testing and waiting." Sakura explained softly.

There was a collective silence.

Sakura had earned more respect at that moment.

&.&.&.

 **Author's note: so yes, Sasuke is finally back and shit is going to get real.**

 **For anyone who is confused by the time line - here it is. So everything started about 3 months ago - the surgery included. So when Shisui says about two months ago, he's talking about when Sakura and Itachi first had sex in the last chapter - I did a bit of a time skip there. In the last bit, this is a little bit closer to almost 4 months after the swapping - 3 months of Sakura and Itachi being together(ish) and a bunch of awesomeness. If anyone needs me to clarify anything more, please let me know if I'm being too confusing.**

 **Any who, I hope you all enjoy**

 **Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Solace

Sakura frowned, she couldn't believed she allowed Itachi to talk her in to this, there were more important matters to deal with. _This_ could simply wait. Sighing deeply, Sakura tossed a glance over her shoulder as Itachi stood behind her, locking up the door to the house. "Come now, let's go. We're expected to be there soon."

"We?" Sakura repeated, now suspicious.

"Yes, we. I wouldn't just throw you to the sharks, Sakura." Itachi shrugged, giving a small smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. She guessed it wouldn't be that bad, now that she knew Itachi would be with her.

&.&.&.&.

The silence was beyond awkward. The four of them sat at a table, Naruto next to Sasuke and Sakura next to Itachi. Three of them fiddled with a menu while Itachi calmly drank some tea. It was a new little bistro that'd just opened up not too long ago, they claimed to have some of the best sushi and other platters available. Sakura had no emotion on her face, it was her default mask that she wore when she was uncomfortable. Sasuke and Naruto sat as if there were razors aligning the chairs, keeping them from getting comfortable.

"How has adjustment been going? Being back in the village and everything?" Asked Itachi, trying to play the ice breaker. Both the blonde and other raven haired male across from him traded looks before allowing the other to answer.

"Fine, I guess. Mother and father keep doting over me and Shisui is having a little too much fun bothering me. The rest of the clan has been oddly silent, but welcoming." Sasuke answered first. Itachi nodded, he knew this of course, as did Sakura.

"And you, Naruto-san?" Itachi asked calmly. Naruto stopped fidgeting with his menu and turned his attention to Itachi.

"Ah, it's good. I mean, I've been here close to a year.. I'm pretty well adjusted." Naruto smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

Itachi nodded, "I hear you are engaged to lady Hinata. Has there been a date set for the wedding?" This news caused Sasuke to look at Naruto fully, the first time since they arrived. He noticed how Naruto's face had matured greatly, the pubescent chubbiness no longer there. His wild, spiked, blonde hair was cut shorter now, but still spiked. Naruto's body was well formed, muscles rippling - product of his long days of training, no doubt. Naruto shrugged, "No. We haven't really been able to set a date. We've been having bit of run in's with her clan and family.."

"Do they not approve?" Asked Itachi softly, knowing all too well the terror a clan can cause. Naruto shook his head after a moment, trying to figure out the best way to explain things.

"No, it's not that. Her family loves me and Neji has been making sure to back us up at every turn.. it's just politics and such. I don't know, but we have just been trying to focus on one thing at a time." He finally explained, earning a nod of understanding from both Uchiha.

"A white wedding." Came Sakura's voice as she slowly set down her menu.

All attention shifted towards the medic. "Eh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"A white wedding. Either in the snow or with a lot of white in the theme and white flowers.. maybe with pale purple mixed in. It would highlight Hinata's dark hair and pale eyes. It'd do her great justice. She's got soft features."

The men all traded a look, unsure as to what to say. She hadn't talked the whole time they'd been there. All of a sudden, Naruto cheered after he'd pictured the suggestions. "Yes! That'd be a great idea! I'll let Hinata know! Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

Two sets of onyx eyes grew wide as they heard Naruto's use of such a familiar honorific. Silence befell them once Naruto noticed it too. They waited to see what Sakura would say or do.

"It was Ino-pig's idea. She mentioned it during my checkup the other day. She likes talking about that sort of thing." Sakura answered with a shrug, taking a sip from her own tea. Once more the men traded glances. Had she not heard Naruto's slip up? No, they were sure she did. Maybe she just didn't care? It was hard to tell.

Sakura shifted in her seat and glanced at Itachi, giving him a look then glanced back down at her tea.

Sasuke smirked, "How about you two? How's the project going?"

Sakura shrugged, "It's going pretty good. There was a meeting with all the updates a few days ago. The clan and Shishou seem pretty happy with the progress."

Sasuke nodded to this, his smirk slowly growing, "What about the progress between you two?"

Itachi glared at his brother, "Sasuke.." He gave a warning growl.

"We're progressing along very well, not that it's any of your business." Sakura answered, unphased by the question. Naruto sat in confusion, not entirely sure as to what was even being discussed any more.

"Does the clan know about this little trope you've got going on here, Itachi?" Sasuke hissed. Itachi glared once more.

"It's not a trope, nor a fling, nor whatever else you wish to call it. If there must be a name for it, it's a relationship. We are in a relationship together - and we'd like to keep it no one's business." Sakura answered before Itachi could shoot anything back. Itachi looked at Sakura in shock, followed by the other two men at the table.

Naruto grinned, "Good for you two!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "I'm sure the clan will love to find out about this years down the road."

"They approve of Sakura, they love and admire her. I could marry her tomorrow and the whole clan would wish us nothing but happiness. So, instead of being such an asshole about this, how about you mind your business." Itachi said simply, his anger completely gone now as he watched Sakura intently, noting the soft blush creeping on her face from the words he'd said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"My life didn't stop when you walked away." Sakura said softly. All eyes turned to her, Sasuke eyeing her, not sure if he'd heard her right. "My life didn't end when you walked away. I thought it did.. and for a long time I was dead inside. When you, when Naruto, when my mom and dad.. when you all left me - I thought I'd die.

I didn't think I could still be a person. I didn't think I'd make it this far. I thought I'd be over. But I survived, and my life didn't end when you walked away. It took me a very long time to find that out, and I am finally allowing myself to be happy. I'm finally letting myself be a person again." She looked up, the guise long forgotten now - those emerald eyes shimmering with a passion no one at that table had seen in a long time.

"I thought that if I held onto that anger and that pain, that it would push me and made sure I got to where I needed to be. But all it did was make me sick.. it took away who I was and replaced me with.. this shell of a person.. and I am finally starting to come back.

"I thought for a while now that maybe if I tried and forgive you and Naruto and my father... that it'd be easier.. but I think I'm starting to realize, I need to forgive myself first." Sakura looked down at her empty plate, "My life didn't end when you walked away, and I am sitting here in spite of you. The least you can do is be happy for me."

Sasuke felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. His breath was hitched as he heard the pain and sadness - and the unwavering strength in Sakura's voice.

"And the thing is.. I do. I do forgive you and Naruto and my dad.. I forgive you all for leaving.. I may not have known it for a while.. but I do.." Sakura looked up once more and looked from Sasuke to Naruto, a small smile wavering.

Naruto smiled back, "Thank you, Sakura-chan. I hope one day you can believe that I never meant to hurt you and that I am truly sorry for doing so.. and that if I could fix things, I would have done many things differently."

Sakura nodded at this, "I know, Naruto."

Sasuke's shoulders sagged a bit and he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry too, Sakura."

Sakura didn't respond this time, just nodded. After some time, Sakura spoke once more. "I want to be clear.. there is still much I have to get through.. so I cannot promise that we will be friends.. that I will ever seek you out or anything like that.. I cannot promise that after we leave here, our relationship will go any further.. I have too much to sort through.. and I don't mean to make it seem as if it is your problem.. I just need to be able to understand and sort through it in my own way and time."

Both men nodded in agreement and understanding. "Well, I hope we can be friends some day, Sakura. I miss you very much." Naruto said with a small smile.

"I do too.." Sakura answered, her words genuine.

&.&.&.&.&.

Shisui had a wide smile on his lips, he knew this was going to happen.

Kagami looked at her uncle and aunt, a smile on her lips as well

Itachi and Sakura finally told Itachi's parents and the clan elders about their relationship, and no one even blinked an eye. "Bout damn time." Fugaku said under his breath, "I mean, this is great! What a time to be alive! Congrats to the two of you!" He bellowed, cheering to the newly announced couple.

Sasuke was just as surprised as Kagami at their parents' and elders' laid back attitude about the whole thing. He didn't originally believe when Itachi told him they'd be okay with it at the bistro a couple of weeks ago, but now there really was no denying it. Sasuke sat back in his chair and watched how Itachi and Sakura got mobbed with questions and attention by those in attendance.

Sakura smiled politely, answering the questions that weren't so personal - ones more about herself or work rather than their relationship. Sasuke didn't miss the look of happiness and pride on Mikoto's face - the love she held for everyone at that table, Sakura now included.

Mikoto stood and asked for everyone's attention. "Now, I know we've thanked you a lot lately, but here's one more, Sakura-chan. I want to thank you for all that you do, for all that you've done, and all that you will do. Our clan owes you so much. You were a great friend to Sasuke before he left, you've saved Shisui countless times, you're putting so much on the line by trying to help everyone in this clan, and now you are making my eldest one of the happiest and luckiest men in the village... probably in all the nations."

There was a collective chuckle through out the table. "I know you've lost a lot, Sakura-chan.. and I know it's not the same thing, but I'd like for you to consider us family. Regardless of your relationship with Itachi, you've done plenty for this clan to be considered family, and the elders agree. So.. what do you say?"

All eyes fell on Sakura, and while she would never admit it, it'd been the first time in a very long time that she was nervous. Sakura also stood, an unknown look on her face, "I would.. like it if.. you called me Sakura.. just Sakura.." It took a moment, but soon people understood what she'd meant and there was cheering amongst the small crowd, and Sakura sat beside Itachi, his pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply.

&.&.&.&.&.

The couple walked slowly home, it had been a very long day and they were both exhausted. "Do you think I forgave them too fast?" Sakura asked quietly. Itachi looked at her fully and shook his head, "No. I really don't. Some times.. when you're angry at someone you care deeply for, you're only so angry because you're more hurt than anything. I think it was time for you to let go of that hurt and pain and move on now. You've held on to it for too long, now it's time to let it go and let that weight come from off your shoulders." Sakura listened as Itachi spoke, nodding some to his response.

"Ok." She responded finally.

When they arrived home, the two went to Sakura's room (it was bigger than Itachi's - bed too.) Slowly, they undressed each other and kissed one another deeply. There was a feeling there, deep in the pit of both their stomachs - something they'd eventually come to understand, but for now, they searched for solace in one another's arms and bodies.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Walk in the Park

They say that if you love someone, you won't ever hurt them.. That hurting them would hurt you just as much. They say that you have to think of them first and put their happiness before your own in order to make them truly happy.. but what if the only way to make someone truly happy was to eventually hurt them?

Sasuke sighed as he turned to his side and opened his eyes, watching the sunlight spill into his room. Memories ate away at him, those that kept him up most nights feeding on his consciousness. His thoughts bled away from him, digging up old feelings and passions.

He was younger, back then, and wanted nothing more than to be powerful. He wanted his family and his clan to recognize that while he wasn't the oldest, he had just as much potential to be great. He no longer wanted to be in the shadows of his brother, Itachi always being a ruler in which Sasuke would be measured against. It angered him and hurt him all the time, blurring the line between jealousy and... something else.

He was too young, back then, to see what was in front of him, the things that Itachi would never be allowed the pleasures of having. He had a team of people who wanted more than anything, for him to be happy and who never thought of his as an extention of Itachi. He had a best friend and rival who only saw him as he was and wanted to become stronger together. He had a teacher who was proud of him for who he was, the heir that he was and the shinobi that he was. Kakashi never ruled him against his brother, never telling him he was better or worse than him - only ever trying to help him reach his own potentials..

Then there was a certain pink haired kunoichi, her emerald eyes always watching him with so much admiration and love - regardless of it being infatuation or love, it was for him and only him. He knew she'd do whatever he asked of her, but rarely ever even acknowledged her presence because of his intentions of becoming something better than he was.

Sasuke turned onto his back.

 _If you love them, you'll put their happiness before your own._

How many times had Sakura done that for him? How many times did she take a step back so that Sasuke could take a step forward? How many times did she step over her own heart so that he could step on it? How many times had he broken her? Stomped on the pieces of her and cracked them further before she was done picking up the last mess he'd made? He left her on that bench all by herself for god knows how long.

And she wasn't there waiting for him, not anymore.

Now Itachi had the one thing he thought would only ever be his. Had he not been foolish and had he not been blind, maybe this wouldn't have been the case. Maybe this would be a different picture with a different outcome..

Because the Sakura he left on that bench loved him and only him..

And this Sakura can barely look his way. She barely says his name, like a curse, always to be avoided - hot on the lips like burning coal - like it burns the very heart it comes from.

Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined the pink haired woman, her emerald eyes watching him intently, her body with its perfect posture and air of confidence.

What had he done?

&.&.&.&.&.

He looked tense, his shoulders hunched forward, his eyes calculating and his face filled with concentration. This was a very important choice and he surely didn't want to get it wrong. Was there some sort of trick to this? Were there any clues that he could have missed? He wasn't sure. Itachi squinted into deeper concentration.

"You know, I'm no genius or anything, but I'm pretty sure Sakura doesn't give two shits about what you get her for her birthday. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's unaware that her birthday is even this month, let alone this week." Shisui mused as he watched his cousin focused so intently between two small gifts.

"She deserves the best and I will not give her anything less." Itachi responded without bothering to turn to his cousin. Shisui smiled, he never thought he'd see the day his poker faced cousin would be stressing himself over a gift for a woman. It was refreshing. He'd never seen Itachi this way. Yes, he joked around a bit here and there once you got to know him, and he was pretty laid back considering all things.. but now, thanks to Sakura, he smiled more and laughed a bit louder and wasn't afraid to say what he was thinking - not that he was ever before, he just usually kept his comments to himself.

They'd been at this for about the last four hours, going store to store - shopping for the perfect gift for Sakura's 25th birthday. What could you get someone who didn't care for much and didn't even like celebrating her birthday? Shisui just picked out a clip for her hair, something pretty. It was a bit easier for him because Kagami had helped him a few weeks before pick it out, he only decided to put it off in case he went on a mission in the mean time and found something more suitable.

Unfortunately, he hadn't.

Itachi hadn't been putting it off, he just hadn't any luck finding something he liked. Itachi had found out Sakura's birthday via Sasuke during a conversation a few months back, ever since then he'd been searching for the perfect gift.

Finally, after hours of debate, and weeks of searching, Itachi finally decided on one of the two gifts. Handing the sales person the money and having the item gift wrapped, Itachi left the store filled with content.

On the walk back to the compound, Itachi and Shisui spoke. "How is she doing, anyway?" Shisui asked softly.

"She's alright, still figuring things out. I'm sure speaking with Sasuke and Naruto-san helped her out, she's a little lighter now. She breathes easier and doesn't have this weight on her shoulders." Itachi responded. Shisui nodded, he'd noticed that too.

"When is she supposed to be back from her mission?" Shisui asked, glancing over at Itachi. Sakura had been sent on a mission a few days ago, a simple observation mission and a little diplomatic solution here and there. It wasn't supposed to be anything serious, Tsunade only sent Sakura because Shizune's hands had been tied with the hospital and Tsunade had plenty of work of her own. There were of course other options, but Tsunade had given Sakura it as a gift - she knew the medic was getting anxious being in the village for so long especially with no actual work to do other than the project.

Of course, Tsunade didn't admit the part about it being a gift to Sakura, she knew just how much Sakura disliked her birthday.

"Tomorrow, Thursday the very latest." Itachi responded.

"And her birthday is Friday, nice. Hopefully she'll be happy enough from being away for a while and tired enough from traveling that she won't want to punch us all in the face for getting her gifts."

Itachi gave his cousin a look and continued on their way. "We both know the Uchiha clan doesn't know how to not celebrate a birthday." Itachi answered coolly.

And it was very true, albeit the clan being filled with very level headed individuals and calm folks that were pretty serious for the most part - birthdays were greatly honored in their clan. They saw it as an honor to see another year of life - especially when many of their clan were shinobi.

"When do you think was the last time Sakura celebrated her birthday?" Shisui asked as they walked into the compound.

"Her eleventh birthday." A voice from behind them answered. Both men turned to a bored looking Sasuke. He joined them as they walked towards Itachi and Sakura's house. "Her mother and father set up the house and invited anyone they could.. her mother baked her this huge cake and cooked this big meal.. it was really nice. On her twelfth birthday.. well, I wouldn't know because I wasn't here - but from what Hinata told Naruto - she spent it in a field trying to revive a dead fish."

The three exchanged a look before the continued to walk.

"Revive a fish?" Shisui asked.

"Ah. Apparently that was one of the tests Lady Tsunade would give Sakura, that amongst others. Apparently, Hinata, Ino and Ten-Ten had found her in the field during a pretty heavy rain fall trying to revive this dead fish.. that's when they knew she wasn't Sakura anymore.. Sakura stopped talking to pretty much everyone after that. She just shut down."

Sasuke would never admit it, but the feeling that swam in his stomach when Naruto told him all of this made him want to puke. He felt terrible, what kind of person spends their birthday in the rain trying to revive a dead fish? Sasuke shook his head, missing the silent look of depression on Itachi's face. "From what Ino has told me, Sakura got shit faced on her 21st birthday. And I don't mean like you did, Shisui. I mean to the point of burning off the alcohol and drinking more and then some. She drank enough to put a normal person in the hospital and probably kill them. She then drank for a few months straight and started having random sex with two guys in which Ino refused to name."

Itachi gave his brother a look, warning him to watch what he said. Itachi wasn't even sure why Ino would risk Sakura's trust and tell Sasuke these things, but then one look at his brother and he suddenly had a feeling she didn't have much of a choice. His brother had never been afraid to be a little persuasive. Sasuke shrugged and Shisui sighed deeply, "Man, I guess there is a lot more to Sakura than we gave her credit for." Itachi shrugged.

"No one has a perfect past, and whatever has happened in her past is behind her. If she so wishes to tell me about her past, then she will. If not, I won't be persistent or bother to ask, she has a right to keep certain things of herself hidden."

Sasuke and Shisui exchanged looks then shrugged.

After Itachi put Sakura's gift away, he returned to his brother and cousin and watched them for a long minute as they argued over whatever Shisui had said, it was amusing to watch the two go back and forth as they used to when they were children.. He didn't realize how much of this he missed when Sasuke was gone, what it was like to have him back - and even though many things had changed, some things were exactly the same.

&.&.&.&.

Sakura let out a shaky breath as she slowly tried to heal the worst of her wounds. How had this all happen? How did a diplomatic mission turn into such a complete and utter shit show? Sakura rested her head against a tree, her eyes closed and her body sagging in complete exhaustion. There were exterior motives of one of the other diplomats from another country - he attacked them all during the meeting, his main intent trying to kill the village head. The attack ended with several people being mortally wounded. Sakura went head to head with the man, only for him to get away for using a dirty trick. Sakura started running after him and forcing herself to use the sharingan, regardless of not being sure of what would happen or not.

The kill had been easier than she imagine, trapping him in an illusion - fucking with his mind to the point of where he ended up stabbing himself to death. She sat there with her back against the tree, the man's body not too far away. Through the whole onslaught, she hadn't realized that whatever tricks he used when they were back in the meeting, she had indeed gotten a good amount of its forces - leaving several wounds littered over her body. The fight with him also landed her a few - she was off balance due to the Chakra it took to keep the sharingan from activating suddenly and then when she did use it, she exerted much of her energy using a technique she had yet to perfect.

Sakura sighed, her eyes closed now, her body screaming for rest.. and slowly but surely, the kunoichi fell into a darkness of sleep.

&.&.&.&.

She woke with a start, her eyes wide and her throat raw from screaming - where was she? What the hell happened? Sakura wriggled around, her mind snapping around her. "Sakura!" A familiar voice called to her, snapping her out of whatever hell she was currently in. Slowly, Sakura was able to focus on the voice as it spoke to her - Itachi. "Itachi?" She whispered, her throat horse from the bloody murder she'd just been hurling about.

Itachi nodded and put his hand on her arm. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Things with the mission didn't go as they should have. One of the other countries sent someone to try and assassinate the village head, you killed the attacker and passed out in the woods." Itachi responded.

"..h...how did you find me?"

Itachi sat next to Sakura on the hospital bed, "Word had been sent to the Hokage, letting her know what was happening. She sent for Shisui and I to go find you when you didn't arrive after a few days. We found you in the woods a good mile from the original attack with the body of the man who attacked the village head not too far from you."

Sakura nodded, "How long have I been out?"

"We got to you two days ago. It took us two to get to you. The whole attack happened four days ago. I'm assuming you've been out of it for the entirety of the four days."

Sakura nodded once more and lie back, comforted by the warmth of Itachi's body near her. "Tsunade-sama just left a few minutes ago with shizune and Ino, they've been here none stop since you got back. Shisui walked them all home to make sure they all got rest. We've been in and out between meetings with the other ANBU teams and Shikamaru trying to get more information on what exactly happened at the meeting. The village head has sent plenty of thanks for your help and wished for us to meet with him when you are better. He said you jumped in front of him when the attack happened. He said you attacked as soon as you could and went after him when he managed to get away. The village head is more than grateful for what you've done." Itachi muttered, leaning down to kiss Sakura on the forehead, bringing her towards him after she made it obvious that it was what she wanted.

"I was worried about you." He whispered into her ear. The words sent a blush creeping on Sakura's face, not many people ever told her when they worried about her, she was used to leaving on missions without anyone telling her they'd hoped she'd come home unharmed as Itachi did when she left. Now, here he was telling her once more how much he worried for her. Sakura looked up at him and kissed him deeply, making him settle deeper into the bed with her.

That night, Itachi and Sakura slept soundly in a small bed, his arms protectively wrapped around her, bringing her body as close as possible to his own. Sasuke watched from the door as his brother held the woman who once loved him instead.

Turning on his heel, Sasuke headed back home. He'd come as soon as he heard Sakura had been brought back but Tsunade and Ino, along with several other females, Itachi and Shisui, kept Sakura's unconscious body company. He tried to come by when no one was around, catching seemingly intimate moments between his brother and the unconscious female. He felt sick to his stomach, unsure as to why he dwelled on to it so greatly.

Shisui saw his cousin walking down the road as he was heading towards the hospital to fetch Itachi, but Sasuke called to him, "Don't bother. He's staying the night." Shisui nodded and walked back to the compound beside his seemingly sulky cousin.

Shisui knew better than to ask what was wrong, he knew the answer and he really did not want to indulge his cousin's little fantasy or whatever was going on. Sasuke had his chance and fucked it over and now Itachi and Sakura are finally happy, he would not let Sasuke fuck that up now. "It was supposed to be just a diplomatic mission." Sasuke muttered, "Leave it to Sakura to end up being nearly killed or something on a mission that would have been a walk in the park."

Shisui shrugged, "She's got shitty luck some times, as do we all. I remember one mission I was supposed to just stand in at a signing of something or another and the next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the floor by four guys dressed in drag and some chick who wore a fuzzy hat and purple lipstick. Some of our jobs are just more interesting that others." Sasuke gave Shisui a look and shook his head, "Hey, don't look at me like that - they may have been dressed as women but they were very good in heels."

When they got home, Shisui turned to Sasuke and spoke more seriously, "I don't know what midlife crisis you're having or whatever, but you leave them alone. Sakura spent a good amount of time hurting over you. It's time for her to be happy, you don't get to break someone's heart that many times and still come out unscathed. She may have forgiven you for the past, but if you fuck this up - that may not happen for the future." Shisui sighed, "When you love or care for someone, you have to be selfless enough to let them be happy, even if that happiness doesn't involve you." With that, Shisui turned towards the direction of his own home and went on his way, leaving Sasuke in the wake of his words.

&.&.&.&.

"Surprise!" Cheered a few voices coming in from the corridor of the hospital. Sakura sighed deeply and looked up at a smiling group of kunoichi, Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Naruto, Shizune, and Tsunade. They each held a balloon, gift or card of sorts for her birthday. Before she could say anything, Ino pushed passed everyone, "I know, you hate celebrating your birthday... but we just all figured we could all use a little bit of a pick me up." Sakura couldn't argue with the hopeful faces that all her friends shared. Shaking her head, she gave a small appreciative smile and waved them all in. "Shikamaru and Choji have a million things going on or else they'd be here, Neji also was sent out for something so he and Lee also send their apologies." Ino smiled brightly as she started a pile of gifts on a table near Sakura's hospital bed. Sakura nodded some at Ino's words and said hello to each person that came near her and gave her a pat on the hand or a light hug.

A few hours of chatter with everyone passed before Tsunade slipped out and came back in with a nice sized birthday cake. Everyone sang happy birthday and Sakura sat with a blush on her cheeks, Itachi sitting closely to her with his arm around her waist. "Make a wish." He whispered into her ear before kissing her. Sakura looked to Itachi, then everyone in the room and smiled to herself.

"I often found myself in the past, wishing for a family.. shame on me for not realizing that I've had one here all along.. I don't need to make a wish, I've got more than I could ever wish for." Everyone's hearts tugged a bit at Sakura's words as she blew out the candles on her cake.

Birthday gifts were next. She unwrapped the ones from the people who were away, namely Shikamaru and Choji as well as Lee and Neji. Shikamaru and Choji got Sakura a few gift certificates to the new Bistro in town, and Neji and Lee got Sakura a few new kunai, which was probably something Ten-Ten had suggested.

Ino gave Sakura a very formal quipo and a beautiful katana. Naruto and Hinata gave Sakura a basket with bath salts and other relaxing things.. this went on, finally getting to Itachi and his gift. Itachi turned to Sakura as he produced a small box. She slowly unwrapped the item and hesitated on opening the box. Looking at Itachi, she bit her lip and finally opened the box. Her eyes rounded at the small gift.

It was a silver necklace with a very pretty flower pendant on it.. A Sakura blossom. "So you'll always have something to remind you of me." Itachi spoke softly. Sakura nodded and he helped her put the necklace on. Itachi then shifted slightly uncomfortably as if hesitating on his next move. Sakura eyed him suspiciously as he glanced towards Tsunade for a long moment then back to Sakura after getting a simple nod. Itachi produced another small package for Sakura. Sakura cocked an eyebrow before taking the package into her hands. It was a little sturdy, whatever was inside.

Sakura took a breath and finally took apart the wrapping paper. There, under a thin sheet of clear plastic, was her mother staring back at her. It was a picture of Sakura and her mother during a festival. Tsunade had found it left behind when Sakura moved from her parents' house after her father left her in custody of the Hokage.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade and stared for a long moment, tears slowly spilling down her eyes, "Thank you.." she whispered. Tsunade couldn't help herself, she rushed to Sakura's side and held her close, giving her a huge hug. "I love you, Sakura. We may not be blood, but I will always think of you as my own."

"As I do you, Shishou." Sakura answered softly.

Everyone else in the room smiled softly at the scene.

At the end, while people started heading out, Sakura said her goodbyes and lie in her bed completely exhausted from the day. Itachi remained by her side as she said goodbye to the last of those who had stayed this long. Kakashi gave Sakura a hug and said goodbye. Kagami and Shisui followed suit soon after Naruto and Hinata as well as Ino. It was just Sakura, Itachi and Tsunade now, the latter watching the two young shinobi.

Finally, Tsunade also said her goodnight, looking over her shoulder she smirked, "Love now a days, is fleeting.. enjoy it while you can and hold on to it for all its worth.. and Itachi.. don't break our girl's heart." With that, Tsunade retired into the corridor of the hospital, leaving behind a sheepish looking Sakura and a smirking Itachi.

"Thank you again for this.. all of it." Sakura said softly, lying back. Itachi smiled and kissed the tired kunoichi.

"Any time." He responded, lying next to her. Sakura smiled and cuddled into him, his arms around her tight as they fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke walked in and placed a small box on the table near the two sleeping shinobi. No emotion on his face but very obvious in his eyes. Shaking his head to himself he walked back towards the door, throwing a look over to Sakura and his brother, "Happy birthday, Sakura.. I hope he makes you happy." The words were soft, barely audible.. and with that, Sasuke ventured back out into the night.

&.&.&.&.&.&

 **So I gave you guys some action! Whoo! I wanted to make it seem realistic and not have Sakura be all able to use the Sharingan like a pro when they haven't even really trained with it.. so hopefully I was successful with that. I tried to create the atmosphere in the end to feel as awkward as Sakura was feeling, don't forget - she's not used to this many people at one time and she doesn't like celebrating her birthday and she certainly doesn't like having this much attention on her. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Pleasant Admission

"It's good to see you're doing well." Came a husky voice from beside her. Emerald eyes opened slowly as she shifted slightly to look over who'd been talking.

"TenTen told me what happened, I apologize for missing your birthday." Dark hair and pale eyes, a beautiful, porcelain face and a neutral mask.

"Neji, when did you get back?" Sakura said in a tired voice. Neji nodded and smiled one of his rare smiles.

"I came as soon as I could get away. My mission lasted a few days longer than anticipated and TenTen has been all over me since I've gotten back. I apologize for not being here for your birthday."

"Nonsense, birthdays come every year." Sakura answered with a shrug, "It really wasn't a big deal."

"That isn't always the case for us as Shinobi." Neji retorted back. Sakura shook her head and sighed deeply.

"That's what they keep saying." Sakura answered softly.

Neji watched her intently, his pale lavender eyes sending swift shivers down her spine. Memories of their escapades whispered through her mind, and she couldn't help but look away. "Why are you here?" Sakura asked softly.

"It occurred to me that I should explain something to you." Neji answered just as softly. Sakura look back at Neji and waited for him to continue. "I want you to know, I didn't pick TenTen over you. I left because you told me to. I left because I didn't think I could deserve your heart. I was weak and stupid for not fighting. I'm a shinobi and we pride ourselves in never leaving someone behind. But I did and I am no better than Naruto and Sasuke for that. I am sorry." His words were passionate and true.

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head, "No, Neji.. don't. Don't feel bad about this. Don't feel bad about walking away. I wasn't healthy for you or for anyone. I was.. I was barely even a person. I used you because you were the closest to feeling something I came to.. and that isn't fair to put on someone else." Sakura smiled slightly, "But I thank you for trying. For being there for me even when I wasn't easy to reach.."

Neji sighed softly, "Sakura, if I could turn back the hands of time.. I would have pursued you when we were younger.. but just like the Uchiha, I was blind." Neji shook his head some, "The only one who wasn't blind was Lee. I should have taken his word for it." There was a chuckle between the two.

"Well, I'd like to remain friends, if that's okay with you.." Sakura offered. Neji nodded and gave a small smile.

"I'd enjoy that very much. Thank you."

Itachi knocked on the door softly and flared his Chakra to let Sakura and her guest know he was coming in. He didn't want them to think he'd been eavesdropping, he was just on his way to say hello and to get Sakura ready to head back to the compound. Tsunade had given the OK for the remainder of Sakura's care to be given at home.

Sakura's smile widened as Itachi entered, "Morning." Sakura said brightly. Itachi smiled back and crossed the distance between himself and Sakura. "Good morning." Itachi responded, taking Sakura's lips in his own. After a brief kiss, Itachi turned to Neji. "My apologies, I did not mean to disturb your conversation."

"It's fine. I have to head out any way. Sakura, thank you. I hope to see you around. Get better." With that, the Hyuuga male left. Itachi didn't know much about Neji, other than he was the captain of one of the ANBU teams and he was a Hyuuga. While most of the two clans disliked each other, Itachi didn't care much for a drawn out grudge for people he didn't particularly know.

Sakura looked up at Itachi expectantly, wondering what was going on. "Tsunade-sama has given the OK for you to be brought home to the compound and looked after there until you're cleared from all medical watch." Itachi stated, taking a seat next to the Pinkett.

"Thank goodness. As much as I love working at the hospital, I don't like being a patient very much." Sakura mused. "When am I allowed to leave?"

"She said Shizune would come and give one last look over and tell you your limits and instructions then discharge you." Itachi responded.

"Ah. No idea why I asked. I should know these things." Sakura sighed, earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

"It was nice of Neji-san to visit with you." Itachi said after a bit of silence. Sakura nodded to herself, a soft smile on her lips.

"Yea, it really was. It's strange how people can go from being just a passerby to being a pretty good friend." Sakura answered. Itachi nodded in agreement, yes, very strange.

"You don't have to worry about him, though. Or any man.. or woman.. or anything in between, Itachi.. you're the only one I wish to be with." Sakura smiled once more, "I know you've probably been worried about things with Sasuke.. and I'm sure you've heard the whispers of my drunken sexcapades, but I want you to know.. I'm not interested in anyone else, I'm not so foolish as to throw someone's trust and heart away."

Itachi looked down at Sakura, only mildly surprised at her words. So what his brother had told him was true and he was more than sure Neji had been at least one of those sexual encounters, but Sakura's words eased him. In all honesty, he hadn't intended for anything to bother him - he hadn't even thought about it all until he saw Neji sitting in the chair. Even then, something about Sakura told him he hadn't a thing to worry about, her vocalizing it only reassured him more so.

"I know. And I hope you know that no man nor woman nor anything inbetween" Itachi smiled as he repeated what Sakura had said, "will ever take my intentions or affections from you. I'm not my brother or any male from the village. I am not blind to the beautiful, strong, and amazing person that you are." Itachi finished, dipping his head down and capturing Sakura's lips in his own, causing Sakura to moan softly.

There was a loud cough that caught their attention and forced them to part from their kiss. There, near the door, stood Shizune with a small smile. "Good to see you're feeling better." Shizune mused.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Shizune." Sakura smirked as Itachi moved from her to allow Shizune access.

"How are you feeling? Tired? Rested? Lightheaded or dizzy? Any neausa?" Shizune questioned. She knew Sakura could very well do all her own tests and diagnoses, but she felt better if an extra pair of eyes were on the look out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Mmm, just a bit tired. Maybe I pushed myself too much when I used the sharingan." Sakura offered. Shizune and Itachi both nodded.

"Very well maybe the answer. Seeing as you are not of the clan, and it is not an actual blood limit of yours, you may still need to learn to control how much chakra you use when the sharigan is on. Regardless of what you have found out, it doesn't mean you don't need to put in a little effort, just means you won't have to put in as work as others would." Shizune responded as she took a good look into Sakura's eyes. "Seeing as you aren't using any chakra to keep them from switching right now would maybe tell us that it may be harder to keep them from activation during moments of duress."

"Usually, when there is a threat, the sharingan tend to activate without thought. That may be the problem for you - when you are not facing any threats, it doesn't take much concentration to go back and forth between having the sharingan on and off.. But when you are under duress, it is possible that you may have to fight to keep them deactivated. I wouldn't worry much about that, though, I can honestly say I have never tried to keep my sharingan from turning on when under attack - so that very well may be something that happens to everyone. My question is, why did you try to keep the sharingan from turning on when you were being attacked?" Itachi questioned, his eyes watching Sakura curiously. Shizune pulled back from what she was doing to listen to Sakura, she couldn't help but be interested in the Pinkett's answer as well.

"I did not feel comfortable using it yet. I didn't want to use it when we have yet to do much training nor any vigerous activities with them. I didn't want to hurt my eyes before we could start to test them. I know Shishou gave me the go ahead to try and use them, but we haven't done so in a controlled environment yet. Who knows what could have happened if I just would have gone all gung-ho all that jackass. I did end up using them when we were facing off in the forest, I didn't have much of a choice. It was taking too much energy to keep the sharingan away." Sakura answered, her hands fidgeting a bit as she did.

"I see." Itachi responded. "You were afraid of the sharingan being tarnished, or any of our work being tarnished should something have happened in the field."

Sakura gave a nod in confirmation. Both Shizune and Itachi nodded to themselves, taking in Sakura's worry.

"Important thing is, both your eyes look fine and you're fit as a fiddle. I'd give it a few days of rest and tons of hydration and food before you start training and testing again. You need to refuel your body." Shizune advised as she filled out some paperwork on the clipboard at the end of Sakura's bed.

"Very well." Sakura answered, too tired to argue. She knew her boundaries and was not foolish enough to push past them when she was in a state like this. She learned that lesson before getting her strength of a hundred seal. Sakura closed her eyes and listened as Shizune gave a few more instructions to Itachi and handed over some information to the Uchiha.

"Alright then, you're all good to go. Whenever you're ready to head out, just make sure you check out on the way out the door." Shizune smiled brightly, "And please, let someone know if any complications come along. " Itachi and Sakura agreed and wished Shizune a good day as she breezed out of the room.

"Ready to get dressed and go home?" Itachi asked, pulling himself onto the bed once more.

"Sure. I think Ino dropped off some clothing for me in a bag somewhere." Sakura answered, shifting into a sitting position with her legs off the bed. Itachi grabbed a bag on the table near Sakura's bed and cocked an eyebrow at a small box near the bag.

"There's a box here." Itachi said, taking it from the table and bringing over to Sakura as well as her bag of clothing.

"Maybe a left over present from my birthday. Must have missed it." Sakura said, bemused. There wasn't a note or any indication who it was from. "Odd." Sakura muttered, opening the packaging then opening the small box.

In the small box was a ring. It was silver with a red ruby in the center. It was simple yet elegant and Sakura had no idea what to do with it. Sakura looked up at Itachi, "You tryna' ask me somethin'?"

Itachi turned red for a moment before sweat dropping a bit, "No... That wasn't from me." Itachi responded.

They both knew who it was, but neither wanted to say it out loud. "Well, this is awkward." Sakura muttered, putting the lid back on the box and stuffing the box into her bag of clothing. Itachi's jaw clentched, he wanted to throttle his brother. What the hell was he playing at? Why would he give Sakura a ring? Itachi shook his head mentally, Sakura obviously didn't care for it so he didn't bother talking about it.

Sakura looked into her bag and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a crimson red tank top. Smirking to herself, Sakura thought of Ino and her devilish smile as she packed the outfit as well as the lacy underware and bra that were both included in the bag. "Ino.." Sakura chuckled to herself. She pulled off the hospital gown, not caring to ask Itachi to turn around.

He didn't.

He watched intently, his eyes hungry for her golden brown skin. Her muscles flexing beneath the beautiful taut skin teasing him, taunting him with all their spleandered glory. Itachi sighed deeply to himself and sat in the chair Neji had been sitting in. He enjoyed the view before him as Sakura moved fluidly, like a dancer, slowly dressing to some unheard music. When she was ready, Sakura turned to the Uchiha heir and noticed his trance, she had never realized the stupor her body put him in at times and the control she seemed to have over him.

The Uchiha smiled, as if reading her thoughts, and got from his chair. Within a few strides, they were in each other's arms - caressing and kissing one another, a heat spilling into the spaces between their bodies. It took a lack of air for the two to separate with a hungry smile on both of their flushed faces. "I think it time to head home now." Itachi whispered in his husky voice, his eyes lidded heavily and hunger deep in his onyx eyes.

&.&.&.&

The walk back to the compound did not take long, even after stopping by for some take out. Once home, Itachi began setting up for dinner as Sakura wondered to the bathroom and took a much needed warm shower - cleansing herself of the smell that clinged to her body due to the hosptial's sanitary atmosphere. Once she was content and thouroughly washed, Sakura dressed back into the clothing Ino had packed for her, deciding against underware and the bra she'd been given. The couple sat in a pleasant silence as they ate, enjoying each other's company and relaxing in their home. "The clan says we can stay here together even after the project. If you wanted to stay with me permenantly here at the compound, that is." Itachi mentioned smoothly.

"Did you just ask me to move in with you, Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura asked, her eyes watching him intently.

Itachi smiled, "I did, Ms. Haruno." Sakura smiled back and shrugged as she sat back in her seat.

"I guess I wouldn't mind gracing you with my presence for further notice. But don't forget, I end up being taken away by the hospital for days at a time for 15 to 22 hours a day. It may feel like you're living with a ghost sometimes."

"Sakura, you forget that I am ANBU, there may be times that I am also away. Just as you may end up being away for missions." Itachi responded easily, the warmth in his chest rising at Sakura's agreement to move in with him.

"And the clan is alright with this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I asked them a few days ago. My father and mother are both thrilled. The elders were very happy as well. I asked Tsunade-sama and she also said it was alright." Itachi answered, putting his empty plate to the side. Sakura smiled once more.

"Sounds like you really want me to stay." Sakura mused.

Like lightening, Itachi had Sakura up and from her chair and onto his lap on his chair, his lips on her neck and hands on her hips. "Of course I want you here. The thought of you leaving did not settle well with me. The thought of sleeping alone, getting up and eating alone, showering alone, relaxing in this house alone.. All of it bothered me, I don't want to do another thing alone in this house unless I know I will ultimately have you in my arms once more." Itachi said, his voice husky as his lips trailed down Sakura's shoulder, earning a slight shiver from the pinkett. Sakura blushed deeply, he'd voiced all the things that'd been swirling in her head as well. They may not have had an end date as to how long the project would last, but surely it wouldn't last forever and Sakura thought about what the end of the project would mean for them and their living arrangements. The thought of asking for permission to stay had been fleeting, but she figured only Uchiha and their brides would be given such permission. Apparently, she was wrong and she did not mind one bit. "Thank you, Itachi," Sakura whispered, leaning her forehead on Itachi's.

"For what, Sakura?" Itachi asked, his eyes boring into her's.

"For wanting such a broken thing that I am." Sakura responded, her words a broken whisper as tears slipped from emerald eyes.

"You aren't broken, not to me. We all have cracks and bruises, but love, you are not broken." Itachi insisted.

"Love." Sakura whispered, "Do you think you could ever love someone like me, Itachi?"

"I already do." Itachi responded, his voice steady. Sakura gasped softly, her eyes watching him - looking for something in his eyes. When she found it, she returned her forehead onto his and kissed his lips gently.

"Tell me, does your heart ache like mine does? Does it catch you by surprise, all the butterflies and swirling of emotion?.. does it make you lightheaded and dizzy..?" Sakura asked, her face now nuzzling between Itachi's cheek and neck.

"Yes." Itachi responded without thought.

"Then I think I'm in love with you as well." Sakura whispered after a few beats of silence.

Itachi held Sakura to him closer, nuzzling his face into her hair. "I love you, Sakura. And for however long you are willing to love me and let me in, I will be sure to protect you, and love you, and care for you. This I promise."

There was a small gasp that made both Itachi and Sakura whip around. There Shisui stood, wiping feverishly as tears in his eyes, "I'm not crying. There's just a branch or something in my eyes.. seriously, you guys.. I'm not crying." Shisui howled between deep sobs.

Both Sakura and Itachi exchanged looks and shook their head, "He's your cousin." Sakura smirked.

"Hn." Itachi said, smirking in amusement.

"Oh god, I think I need a family hug!" Shisui cried.

&.&.&.&.&.

 **XD a whole chapter of just Itachi and Sakura goodness yay! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did. The next few chapters will be gearing up or will be very intense.. don't say I didn't warn ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Healing Pains

_Sakura_

There is adrenaline racing through my veins.

My blood is rushing so much that I can hear it in my ears.

There is screaming, but I cannot see who it is.

There's nothing but darkness, but I can still feel it - there is someone here with me.

The air is crushing, and so cold that it burns.

My lungs are straining to get more than a few gulps.

My body is tired and I can barely keep my eyes open.

I can barely move.

 _Sakura_..

There, in the distance, someone is calling my name

 _Sakura_...

The voice is getting closer, but I can barely breathe..

 _Sakura_...

I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I just want to go to sleep..

I'm too tired to keep pushing.

Please, do not be angry..

It just hurts too much to keep going.

&.&.&.&.&

"Sakura!" Exclaimed Itachi, holding Sakura's body to his own. He'd been awaken in the dead of night by silent begging turned into tortured screams. Something wasn't right. In fact, something was wrong, very, very wrong. Slowly, but surely, after a while of Itachi's soothing words - Sakura lulled into a soundless dream, never waking from the deep slumber she'd fallen into. Itachi sighed deeply and put Sakura back onto the bed, soothing her once more before getting from the bed soundlessly and walking towards the kitchen to fetch some water so Sakura had something to sooth her throat in the morning.

This had become a pattern in the last few weeks since Sakura had come back home. The first night it happened, more than half of the clan was outside Itachi's door wondering what in the hell was going on. Sakura had sounded as if she were being murdered in cold blood. Shisui and Kagami had stayed over for a few days at a time making sure Itachi was okay in dealing with whatever Sakura was going through on his own. None had said a thing to Sakura, however. Itachi figured she'd talk about it when she was ready, but it was becoming abundantly clear that things were getting worse and Sakura may not have any memories of whatever had been haunting her dreams the nights prior.

Itachi glanced down at the cup in his hands, he was going to have to break his silence and talk to her about whatever it was that was going on. He'd spoken with Tsunade after the first week of this happening. Tsunade wasn't sure what to think, some part of her feared that all the stress of the tests and working and everything else was finally getting to her former apprentice and was now making an entity of it's self within Sakura's consciousness. She had half a mind to put the rest on hold until things were figured out - but at the same time, she couldn't bare to look at the girl and tell her she was being punished for some unknown reason. No one wanted to say anything, to add onto the mountain of pain Sakura had already endured, but they all knew; she was suffering in some way, even if she didn't know it just yet.

&.&.&.&.&.&

The night didn't last as long as it used to, it seemed. Sakura slowly woke, her eyes heavy with the yearning of continued sleep. Her throat hurt, she realized as she yawned a bit. She was not sure as to why every morning for the last few weeks, her throat hurt immensely. Sitting up slightly, Sakura glanced over to the small night stand by the bed and without fail, there stood a glass of water - morning sunlight gleaming proudly off the glass. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, she hadn't been questioning her constant state of affairs as of late, but maybe it was time to do so. Turning to Itachi, she realized he was watching her ever so intently. "Good morning." He offered, a small smile on his lips.

"Good morning." Sakura answered, her voice hoarse for some unknown reason. Sakura winced at the sound of her voice and resigned to taking a drink from the water on her night stand. When she was done, Sakura looked over at Itachi once more, the question clear on her face.

Itachi shrugged, "I was hoping you'd be able to enlighten me as well. It seems, however, that you are very much unaware." Of course, this did not make Sakura feel any better, not by a long shot. "You've been having nightmares, it would seem. Of what, I cannot tell you. You start begging then screaming as if being tortured or killed or something brutal.." Itachi explained, Sakura listening but her eyes now focused on the glass of water in her hands as if it were the most amazing thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"Ah." Sakura answered after a long silence. "No, I really don't remember." It wasn't a lie, she really could not remember, not much anyway. All she could ever remember were fleeting images, or rather vivid thoughts that seemed like images. Sakura sighed deeply, seeping deeper into the bed, "Always something or another." She muttered, closing her eyes briefly. "I'm sorry, Itachi." She eventually said, avoiding eye contact.

Itachi shifted in the bed and pulled Sakura to him, "I do not see a reason for you to apologize. I should be apologizing for not saying something sooner. There is obviously something bothering you - before we go any further with any sort of testing, we should figure out what it is. We do not want to put your mental well being at risk. The sharingan responds to stress and emotions, Sakura. I do not want you to end up harming yourself or anyone else." Sakura didn't even bother to argue, Itachi was right. Whatever was going on could end up becoming a big risk to them all if it didn't end soon.

"What should we do?" Sakura finally asked.

"I suggest going to Tsunade-sama and brainstorming with her to see what she feels is the best corse of action would be." Itachi responded. Sakura nodded in agreement.

&.&.&.&.&.

"What would you feel comfortable with?" This was a shock, instead of just giving an order, Tsunade was asking Sakura what she thought was best.

"Maybe I should get some insight as to what is happening with me.." Sakura answered, this earned a nod from both Itachi and Tsunade. "Maybe Inoichi or Ino would be okay to going in.. and seeing what they can find."

This surprised Tsunade, "You know, you can't just pick and chose what they see, Sakura. If they go in, they'll see _everything._ This is your choice, Sakura, but just choose wisely."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, "Shishou, what else is there? Counseling? That'll take too long. This, at least, we can move on faster. I don't want to dwell on this, I just want to figure it out and get over it."

"How do you feel about this, Itachi? All your private moments will be shared with another party. This effects you, too." Both females' attention were on Itachi now.

Itachi shifted in his chair, "Whatever helps Sakura, I am in favor of. This is Sakura's choice, and I support whatever that may be."

"I'll have Ino here in the morning, go home and get some rest." Tsunade finally instructed. Both shinobi got from their seats, bowed before their Hokage then left the office with out any further words.

&.&.&.&.

Sakura refused to acknowledge how tired she truly was and how much everything was bothering her. She spent a majority of the day training with Shisui and Kagami, Sasuke stopping by to train for a while as well.

"Focus, Sakura!" Growled Sasuke, holding Sakura's arm behind her back.

"Sasuke, enough!" Hissed Shisui, the look on his face telling Sasuke he was beyond serious. Sasuke jumped back from Sakura and glared at his cousin.

"Sakura is any thing but weak, stop going easy on her!" Growled Sasuke, crimson versus crimson.

"Enough." Sakura sighed, not bothering to raise her voice. Both men broke their icy glare towards each other and focused on the pinkett. "I'm not going to listen to the two of you bicker over me like a couple of hen mothers. Seriously, I'm okay." Shaking her head, Sakura headed towards the house.

"Where are you going?!" Called Shisui, worried now that he's pissed off the medic. He knew what those legendary fists could do to him if he got on her bad side, as he had seen Naruto do some many times.

"In the house. I'm done for the day." Sakura called over her shoulder.

"See what you did!?" Whined Shisui.

"Oh, shut up you dobe. If anything, you're the one who pissed her off! She doesn't need to be babied!" Sasuke snapped back in irritation.

"I'm not babying her! Sorry if I give a fuck if she gets hurt or not. Not like you've ever given a shit about that!" Shisui spat back, heading towards the house after, not bothering to look back. Sasuke stood there stunned, feeling as if someone had just punched him in the gut. Even if he hated his cousin for saying it, Shisui only said what others probably already thought . Maybe Sakura even thought it? Sasuke sighed deeply, pushing his hand over his face and through his hair. He felt the need to go talk to Sakura now, but decided against it, he didn't want to hurt her any more and it seemed as if maybe that's all he's ever done.

How Sakura had loved and cared for him as hard and long as she did, that was beyond Sasuke's understanding, but then again, he never questioned it. He never told her to move on even when he knew he could never love her back until he found his power. He never put her's or anyone's needs and wants above his own. He had been a selfish person from the beginning and now was his time to show he cared, and that meant stepping back.

Sasuke stood there a few moments longer before heading out towards his own home.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"So, I'm going to need you to relax yourself and clear your mind, and most of all, let me in." Ino involuntarily flinched as she remembered the last time she was inside Sakura's head. Tsunade was not as surprised as Sai and Ino's team had been when she had agreed to help Sakura out and see what was going on. Choji and Shikamaru asked her several times if it was a wise idea. Ino reprimanded them both and reminded them that Sakura was her best friend and she would do whatever Sakura asked over her as she knew the medic would do for her.

Inoichi had offered his services after he found out Ino had been asked to do the task, also after the reminder from Ino's ream of the last time it'd happened. Ino refused her father and insisted that she help her friend. No doubt her father was professional and could keep secrets, he was great at what he did, but Ino didn't feel comfortable (and didn't think Sakura would either) if some outside person knew Sakura's deep dark secrets and memories. Sakura thanked Ino more than Ino cared to count.

"Ah." Sakura answered, closing her eyes and clearing her mind.

"Please don't attack me this time." Ino whispered as she began working.

&.&.&.&.

 _Sakura.._

The voice was harsh, unwelcoming and angry.

 _Sakura!_

The voice grew even angrier.

Ino flinched as the voice grew angrier, and she suddenly realized how cold it was. How the coldness bit into her skin and clawed at her lungs. She couldn't see her own hands due to the darkness she was currently engulfed in.

"She killed him." The words were soft, like a lullaby being sung in such a sorrowful voice. "Even worse.. she made him kill himself. She made him go so crazy, he took a blade and stabbed himself to death. We were there, in his head and watched his greatest fears came true. But something want right. I can't get rid of him. I can't get him out..." the voice halted and let out an ear piercing scream.

Ino fell to her knees clutching get ears in pain. "Can't you feel him? He's tearing at us! He's pulling me apart by the seams of my..." another scream ripped through the darkness.

"I'm so sorry. I'm just so tired." The voice whispered. "I'm not strong enough to lock it away."

&.&.&.&.

In a heartbeat, Ino was pushed out of Sakura's head and back into her body, the screams ripping from Sakura's body slammed Ino back into reality. Tsunade held Sakura as Itachi helped Ino up from the floor. "Sakura!" Tsunade screamed, trying to wake Sakura from whatever we going on in her head.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she launched herself to her feet, in a fighting stance she stood until it slowly began to register where she was and who was around her. Three worried faces brought her back to earth. "..what happened?" Sakura whispered, shame washing over her.

"When you used the sharingan.. you killed that man... but you made him do it.. and inner you, she can't handle it. She can't handle going into someone else's mind like that and she is cracking. You thrust yourself into something without properly being prepared for it and now you psyche is trying to damage control to keep you from going crazy." Ino whispered, slumping into a chair. "You can't do that again.. not until your mind has come back from it. Another stunt like that and you may not make it out."

Sakura stared at Ino, she was right. She used the Sharingan without even realizing and killed a man by destroying his mind. She hadn't been taught how to protect herself from this kind of backlash, Itachi and Shisui hadn't gotten that far yet.

"That should have been one of the first things we taught you, we should have known something like this could have happened and we neglected making sure you were protected. I'm sorry, Sakura. Now you are paying for our negligence and short sightedness."

"Itachi, don't. This is no one's fault. Come now, no reason to dwell on it. Now we must figure what to do next to help Sakura." Tsunade said as she sat down behind her desk. Sakura took her seat from before and agreed with her Shishou.

"I think maybe a few sessions with my father would be a good idea. Possibly having another set of sharingan would be a good idea, too. Maybe having a familiar present in your psyche will help sooth you." Ino suggest, taking a sip of her tea that'd been abandoned earlier.

Itachi nodded to Sakura in silent agreement when she looked his way.

"Okay. That's fine." Sakura answered after a bit of thought.

"We will then go ahead and teach you what we should have a while ago." Itachi pitched in soon after. Sakura nodded once more in agreement.

"Good. Sakura, you are to take some time from all the testing and focus on getting better. I will make sure to take over the research and such while you are doing so, alright?" Tsunade stated, not really allowing any room for discussion.

"Yes, Shishou." Sakura answered. Great. More time away from working. This was going to be great.

&.&.&.&.

 **I apologize for taking so long to update, been dealing with a new job and some bad anxiety and depression lately. Anywho, hope you all enjoy!**

 **Thank you all for all your wonderful reviews! You sure do know how to make someone smile and feel special! You all rock! Thank you so much!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Damaged

Inoichi winced as he was forced back into his body. Had no one else known about this? Was he and Ino the only two people who truly understood this? There was a whole other person inside Sakura's head, and he wasn't talking about the guy she killed. "It's my consciousness. I guess." Sakura murmured as if reading Inoichi's mind.

"Only you and Ino have seen it. I'm hesitant to allow Itachi to see it. I have no control over her. She does as she pleases and all I can do is try to lock her up. I've been able to do that since Sasuke left... but lately, with all the chaos, I've had to let her back out.

"I don't think I had a choice at that point.. while I can still control my own body and keep her from taking over completely, I have no power over the inside of my mind. That is her domain, that was the deal we've made." Sakura answered the unasked question. Inoichi listened to Sakura as she explained the answer to his unasked question.

"How long has.. she been in there?" Inoichi couldn't stop himself from asking.

"For as long as I can remember. She was the only friend I had until I met Ino." Sakura shrugged. Inoichi nodded to himself, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for the pinkett. He knew, of course, how Ino had saved Sakura from all the constant bullying the girl had endured at her younger age. He was proud of his daughter for being such a strong person, even as a child. He looked at the medic before him and smiled softly, Sakura may not be anything like the child she was - she was strong and independent, she had surpassed her teacher and had become something of greatness. Now, with the sharingan, Inoichi was sure she would be limitless.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, Inoichi-san." Itachi spoke smoothly as he entered the kitchen where the two shinobi were conducting their meeting.

Inoichi smiled, "Good morning, Itachi-san." The two began to chat for a little, allowing Sakura to calm down a bit from Inoichi's inside visit earlier.

"How is everything going so far?" Itachi finally asked resting his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Fine, I guess. As good as something like this could go, I suppose." Inoichi responded with a shrug.

Sakura didn't respond, she was too into her thoughts to even realize she was now being spoken to.

"I think maybe you should go in and sooth her a bit before I go in next, it's a bit of a mess in there - I must warn, but I feel that maybe your presence will help calm her a bit." Inoichi stated. Itachi nodded to himself.

"If you think that is best. Sakura, do I have your permission?" Itachi asked. Sakura glanced up to Itachi then over to Inoichi. Inoichi sighed to himself a bit before turning to Itachi.

"There's something you should be aware of before you go barging in." Inoichi began, discomfort obviously written on his face.

"And what is that?" Itachi asked, his eyes moving from Sakura to Inoichi.

Inoichi looked down to Sakura and noticed that her emerald eyes were now on him. "...Actually, maybe it'll be easier to understand if you see it for yourself." Itachi cocked an eyebrow, unsure as to what Inoichi had been talking about.

Turning his attention solely on Sakura, Itachi took a seat right in front of her and made direct eye contact. "Ready?" He asked softly, onyx bleeding into crimson. Sakura gave a hesitant nod and before she knew it, they were no longer in the same room as Inoichi. Sakure knew, physically, they were still with Inoichi.

&.&.&.&.&.

It was dark, whatever room they were in, it was dark and cold.

"I cannot be in here." Sakura whispered, somewhere both far and near.

"Sakura, where are we? What is this?" Itachi questioned, unable to see in the darkness they were enveloped in.

"I cannot stay here. I'm sorry." And with that, Sakura was gone.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Itachi called, squinting his eyes as he tried to pierce the darkness with pure will.

"She cannot stay here because this is my domain. We have agreement, you see, and she is not allowed to dwell where I do, and I leave her alone." Came a voice - Sakura's voice but... Darker.

Itachi stood still for a moment, "Sakura?"

"Kind of." The voice mused.

All of a sudden, everything went up in a bright, blinding light.

Itachi hissed at the sudden change in surroundings, his eyes becoming painfully blinded all of a sudden.

When he was finally able to open his eyes without feeling as if they'd fall out of his head, Itachi glanced around at the new scenery.

They were in a field now. In the middle of this field, stood a giant old tree with it's limbs weeping towards the ground. The limbs were crowded with thousands and thousands of colored leaves, a soft breeze spilling it's fingers through the limbs and leaves.

"What is this?" Itachi whispered softly as he walked towards the tree. He noticed the sky was dark and moonless, with millions of stars sparkling and winking at him.

"It's what I've created, Sakura only allows me to stay in this place - so I made it my own. You should have seen it a while ago, with that mad man running wild - it was dark here. He messed it all up and threw everything out of whack. Please, tell her _not_ to pull that shit again, not until she knows what she's doing."

That voice again.

"Up here." The voice called out. Itachi looked up, onyx meeting emerald. There, on a branch, sat an exact replica of Sakura. Or so it seemed. Except, something seemed off about her. It was Sakura.. but at the same time, it wasn't.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked cautiously.

"I'm... inner Sakura.. or, I guess that's the best way to put it anyway." Inner responded softly.

"What do you mean?"

"..." Inner hopped down from her place on the tree and stood next to Itachi, "I'm Sakura's consciousness. I'm the deepest darkest part of her. I'm what she really thinks and feels... and honestly, I've been suffocating very much lately. For a long time now, Sakura has kept her feelings hidden and swallowed deep inside..

"So, of course, I get stuck with all the chaos that ensues. But.. I think I owe you a 'thank you'."

"Me? Why?" Itachi asked softly.

"...because of you, this place looks like this again. Before.. it was encased in fire and sand storms.. took forever to clean myself of all that shit.. but now.. well, as you can see, it's a lot more tranquil." Inner responded "She doesn't keep it all suppressed as she used to.. I mean, she still keeps a lot of things to herself, but other than that.. I get my peace and so does she." A smile graced Inner's face.

Itachi looked at Inner for a long moment then turned the the scenery at hand. "So, is Sakura better now then?" He questioned.

"...no, not really. Just because this specific section is tranquil, it doesn't mean the rest isn't in termoil.. because it is. He's done a lot of damage. I'm fixing it as fast as I can.. but I can only do so much. Maybe with yours and Inoichi's help, we can lock this guy up for good." Inner explained. With this, images of destruction, torment, and pain flitted through Itachi's mind.

Itachi nodded to himself as he listened to the pinkett and took in the images he'd witnessed. "I'll do whatever I can. Whatever it takes."

Inner smiled softly, "I know."

Silence passed between the two for some time before inner spoke once more. "She really does love you, you know. She loves you so much that it scares and hurts her. The last person she felt this was for.. well, you know what happened."

Itachi was a bit surprised by this sudden omission. "I know you care for her too.. even a blind person can see that.. but just.. be careful..okay?"

Itachi looked at Inner, the question on his face clear as day. "Sakura is messed up. _We're_ messed up. A lot of people have done a lot of damage and have left their mark on us. I don't think she nor I can handle another.." There was strain on Inner's face as tears slowly started to slip, "I don't think we can handle any more heart breaks you really don't know what it has taken to keep her together..

"To keep us from falling apart. No one.. no one understands just how much she has had to live with.. having so much ripped from her. From us. She's fucked up and we're doing the best we can with what we have.. until you came along, I wasn't even sure she could love anyone else."

Itachi felt the pain Inner was feeling as if it was his own. He could feel the insides of his heart ripping open and being spilled against the ground, open for the world to see.

"Just.. take care of her.. of us, please. I know that is a lot to ask and a heavy burden to put on anyone, but please.. just take care of us. She is too proud to ask you, but I don't care. I'm asking." Inner whispered, her emerald eyes spilling more tears. Itachi nodded and brought Inner to him, embracing her in a hug.

"Of course." He murmured into her hair.

"I need you to go now, I have more to clean up.. come back soon." Inner gave a watery smile. Itachi nodded and waved slightly before returning back to reality.

&.&.&.&.&.

Itachi came too, his eyes still boring into Sakura's. Slowly, he shifted back into his seat and the two sat in silence. Inoichi shifted from his place and looked at the two with a questioning gaze. "I'm surprised she didn't molest either of you." Sakura mused half heartedly.

Inoichi chuckled to himself, "I'm sure she would have under different circumstances." Sakura shook her head.

"It's scary how right you are." Sakura muttered.

"We should meet at least 2 days a week, no more than 4 days, we don't want anyone to become overwhelmed." Itachi finally managed to say, never looking away from Sakura. Both Sakura and Inoichi agreed, the latter excusing himself after agreeing due to the intense atmosphere between the raven haired male and the pinkett.

"What?" Sakura finally asked, a soft blush dusting her cheeks.

"Inner you told me some very interesting things." Itachi responded.

"I'm sure she did." Sakura said, bemused.

"She did."

"Yeah?

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." Itachi smirked, "And I meant what I said to her. I hope you know that, too."

Sakura shrugged, "No idea what you're talking about." The dusting became a full fledged blush.

"Mhm." Itachi shook his head, "Let's go get some lunch." He offered as the pinkett joined him in rising from their seats.

&.&.&.&.

 **Sorry this is a shorter chapter and sorry if it seems like not much has happened - I'm a bit depressed and anxious lately so writing has become a bit harder.. but I hope it was at least enjoyable. Thank you all for your reviews and for following and or favoriting my story! Love and appreciate you all!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Confessions

Emerald eyes watched intently as onyx came towards her. "Why are you up so late?" Came his voice, tired and dull.

"I could ask you the same thing." She answered, her eyes now on the sky once more.

"Couldn't sleep." He responded simply, "And I'm guessing you couldn't either."

Sakura smirked, "Nope. They sent Itachi on a mission a couple of days ago. Shishou said she had no choice. He was a bit angry but I told him he needs to get out anyway. He's been stuck in the village far too long because of me. I know he's getting anxious like I always do. Shisui was sent with him and Kagami got her own mission."

Sasuke nodded, "So I heard. Her parents weren't too thrilled, they don't like the fact that she doesn't have the sharingan an any more to protect her."

"We told them we could have picked someone else, it was Kagami's choice. She could have refused but instead she insisted. I am not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth." Sakura shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked after a few beats of silence.

"Ah."

"Who taught you? I mean, I know Hokage-sama taught you many things.. but you didn't get this strong by just training with her, did you?"

Sakura's eyes flickered from the sky towards Sasuke's usual poker face then back to the darkness of sky. "I had many teachers. I asked many people for help, and many of them - I suspect - helped because they were so surprised that weak little ol' me would have the guts to ask them to help me become stronger. It wasn't until after people found out that I was the Gadaime's apprentice, did they start taking my requests seriously."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just kept watching Sakura. "I'm sorry.. about everything, you know." This caught Sakura by surprise, but her emotionless face didn't change. Sasuke knew she was listening, so he ventured on. "I'm sorry I was blind when we were young. I'm sorry I was stupid and blinded by my own jealousy and envy that I didn't recognize who was right in front of me the whole time.

"You could have made me stronger if I'd just been smarter. I wouldn't have needed everything that I searched for if I would have just ..." Sasuke sighed in frustration, "I thanked you for loving me because I'm no fool, I know how hard it can be to love someone like me.. and the fact that you loved me even after that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being here when your parents... when you were all alone.. when you were attacked in the forest.. I'm sorry for not being here even when I was around, I'm sorry."

The words were coming faster than he could even stop them, they were jumbled and some times a bit incoherent, but Sakura heard it all. She knew what he meant and she was frankly a bit surprised he said all of it, it seemed as if he had been mulling it over for some time now.

"Don't be." Sakura finally said.

"Eh?" Sasuke asked, a bit put off.

"Don't feel sorry. Don't be sorry. Not for me, anyway." Sakura answered, "If it weren't for you and Naruto and even Kakashi leaving me behind. If it weren't for my mother passing and my father leaving and.. if it weren't for you breaking my heart, I wouldn't be who I am today. I wouldn't be the shinobi I am today nor the medic. I wouldn't have ever made my own quest for strength. In some sick and twisted way, everything that has happened to me..

"Has ultimately only made me stronger.. a bit fucked up, but stronger." Sakura finished, a small smile on her lips. "It took me a very long time to come to terms with that. It took me a very long time to understand that some times we have to suffer in order to find our strength. I suffered.. but then I found my strength. Now I'm strong and I'm with someone who loves me. It took a very long time to get here, but I'm here and I'm happy. So please, don't feel guilty or sorry for me."

Sasuke sat back and watched Sakura for a little longer before turning his attention back on the sky. "I've never seen him like this with anyone before. Sure, Itachi has had girl friends.. if you wanna call them that. But none of them lasted long. They either didn't stick around because he was so dedicated to the village, his family, and the ANBU, or they started to realize that he wasn't going to slow down just for them."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke as he spoke, "The last girl he was with.. I think maybe lasted about 6 months before they bolted. As a matter of fact, apparently that was the time you healed Shisui. I only know this because Shisui would tell me stuff in his letters to me about what was going on in the clan. He wrote to me that time to warn me about the sharingan usage and to be careful until they understood exactly the cost of extensive use.

"I cannot say I wasn't surprised to hear that it was you that healed Shisui, I was expecting to read the Hokage did.. I then got a letter from Itachi saying the same thing, that you had intrigued him and that the whole clan would be forever in your debt for all that you kept doing for us." Sasuke smirked, "I think that's when I knew. And I fought myself about it for a pretty long time about it. Thinking that Itachi would find gold where I claimed to have only found trash. No offense."

Sakura shrugged. This was news to her. For how long had Itachi had his eye on her?

"When I saw it with my own two eyes, the relationship that was growing between you two, especially after only being around each other for a short period of time, I was jealous once more.. and angry with myself."

"What was the ring for?" Sakura muttered, the question slipping out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop it.

"Honestly, it was stupid of me. It was going to be a last ditch effort.. I was going to ask you to marry me." Sasuke admitted, which truly surprised Sakura way more than she let on.

"I see." Sakura responded after a while. "So why did you leave it behind?"

"Because Shisui, and pretty much everyone else was right; I had hurt you enough for many life times due to my selfishness.. and I had to let you go. So, that's what I did." Sasuke answered soberly.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just listened. What could she say?

The two continued to sit in silence for some time. The cool night air raked it's fingers across any exposed skin, causing small goose bumps to take stand.

"When is Itachi supposed to come back?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Not sure, I didn't ask any questions. I just told him he needs to go." Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke nodded, "Did you watch him leave?"

"Always do." Sakura whispered softly. Sasuke frowned and looked over at Sakura, but she was right. It seemed she was always watching people leave. "I can honestly say, however, that this time was different than all the rest. He didn't want to go. He went because I asked him to. And… he's coming back. I may not know when, but I know he will." Sakura smiled to herself softly. Sasuke said nothing.

&.&.&.&

A sigh came from Itachi's lips, the Uchiha heir slipping his dirty clothing into his pack and tossing himself onto the soft bed in the room he was staying in. "Thinking about pinky, aren't cha?" Mused Shisui, taking a seat by the small table on the other side of the room. When he did not get an answer, Shisui shook his head lightly, "Worried Sasuke is gonna do somethin' stupid?" He asked seriously this time. Itachi looked over to his cousin and shrugged, "Regardless of whether or not I trust my brother, I trust Sakura. I know for sure she wouldn't do anything like that."

Shisui raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. "At least this mission isn't so bad. She was right, ya know. I'm glad she made sure we took this mission. I was starting to feel cooped up in the village, and I know damn well you were too."

"Ah." Itachi muttered, pushing his arm over his eyes.

"At least we get to sleep in beds instead of on the cold hard ground." Shisui offered, obviously his cousin was not as happy as he was to be out of the village. More specifically, he was not happy about being away from his girlfriend. God, it was so strange, having Itachi's name and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence, of course, referring to Itachi having a girlfriend and all. Shisui knew Itachi had been in previous relationships, but no one really took them seriously. Of course, Mikoto and Fugaku wanted to take them seriously, hoping that the next one would be the woman that Itachi would finally settle down with and give them a grandchild, but of course, that never happened. While Itachi was very much involved with the clan and his family, he also took his work very seriously and was rarely in the village for longer than a couple of weeks at a time. Not many women were interested in a long term relationship with someone who was rarely there, other than female shinobi who knew what the life of a ninja meant. When Sakura and Itachi finally told the clan about their relationship, Mikoto all but jumped the poor pinkett and Itachi got a good slap on the back from his father, bidding him good luck and congratulations all in one. The elders and the rest of the clan were more than accepting and happy to have the medic as a future prospect as a Uchiha. Shisui was pretty surprised just how welcoming and genuine everyone had been. In some ways, he wasn't surprised about Mikoto and Fugaku so much because they had unofficially made Sakura a member of the family for all that she'd done anyway, why wouldn't they be happy about her becoming an actual part of the family?

"I just wish to get this done tomorrow and head home." Came Itachi's voice – cutting Shisui from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess.." Shisui sighed, his onyx eyes watching outside the balcony window. "Do you think you'll marry her one day?" The question came out of nowhere.

"I've thought about asking her." Itachi answered honestly, "But I haven't because I think she still has a lot to deal with and I don't think me asking so much of her is such a good idea yet."

Shisui looked at his cousin now, "Don't you think it's too early to get married already?"

"You just asked if I thought about it." Itachi pointed out.

"I said one day." Shisui shot back.

"Well, one day I plan on asking her. One day soon, hopefully." Itachi muttered.

"What's the rush?"

"We're shinobi, must I remind you of this? Every time we take a mission, hell, even just being home – we are constantly at risk of dying. I'm happy and she's happy. We love each other, why wait? There are so many shinobi who have gone their lives without the opportunity to be with the person they truly love. I've found it, and I'll be damned if I willingly let that go. Life is fleeting and I refuse to let it slip through my fingers.. I didn't realize that I wasn't living until I met her. As cliché as that sounds, she has given me something no mission has ever.. And something I finally realized I never really had."

"What's that?" Shisui asked.

"A purpose. Yes, I have the clan and the family and the village. Maybe a stronger man would find that enough – and for a very long time, it was for me.. But when I met Sakura, after I've spent time with her and have helped her build herself back up.. I've realized I've never really had a purpose. I've filled my life with everything from training to meaningless missions to fill that void, the one I knew something was missing from.. And when I found her, I finally realized what it was. I cannot explain it, but she is more than enough for me. I want to keep her for always, as selfish as that may sound." Itachi answered.

"Not selfish.. You're human." Shisui chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day my cousin found his match.. I must admit, she is your match in every way." Itachi agreed with a flash of a smile.

"Well, might as well hit the hay. Tomorrow will be a long day." Shisui finally groaned as he pulled himself from the chair. "See you in the morning." Shisui muttered, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

&.&.&.&.

"Do you think you'd be able to reach the next stage in the sharingan?" Asked Ino, taking a better look at Sakura's eyes.

"The Mangekyō?" Sakura questioned, "I'm not sure. We've only been focusing on the Sharingan at its most basic form – with only the three tomoe or less. The Mangekyo can only be granted when the user has experienced a great deal of emotion such as loss and anger."

"But do you think it's possible, if you were to go through either of those things, for you to gain the Mangekyo?" Ino asked once more.

Sakura looked at Ino fully now, "I honestly haven't a clue. I have no intentions of finding out. I may be able to deal with the Sharingan as it is now, but trying to deal with something as strong as the Mangekyo.. I have no idea how my eyes and body would react. The Mangekyo (for the purposes of this story) tend to shred at it's user's sight at a much more rapid pace than the Sharingan alone. If you were to swap Mangekyo between two close relatives, then they would bypass that all together and achieve the ability to never have to deal with possible blindness. The Sharingan doesn't usually work that way, even though somehow it worked for Kagami when we swapped."

"Maybe that's because of what you found out." Ino pointed out. Sakura shrugged.

"Anything could be possible. We haven't done much due to everything that has been going on as well as Itachi and Shisui being sent on a mission. But I do have a few theories, which I will be testing when Itachi and Shisui get back." Sakura stated with ease.

"Speaking of Itachi, how are things going between the two of you? I heard you guys told the family and the clan about your relationship." Ino smirked, watching Sakura intently.

"Ah. That was a while ago, it seems. We told them because it was the only respectful thing to do seeing as we are living in their compound. That, and Itachi is very old school when it comes to that. He wanted the clan and his family to know that his heart was finally taken and he was spoken for now." Sakura mused, "I was very surprised that everyone was so supportive.. but after my conversation with Sasuke the other night, I guess it sort of makes sense now."

Ino nodded, they'd already talked about the conversation that had taken place between the Uchiha and her best friend and Ino was thoroughly interested in the fact that Sasuke had as much guts as he did. "Do you think you guys will take the next big step one day?" Ino asked, her voice softer now.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, honestly. I do love him and I do see us spending our lives together, but I've never thought about marriage. Not since Sasuke. I don't know."

"What if he asks?" Ino ventured on.

Sakura paused and looked at for a long moment before looking at her lap, "I'd probably say yes. I mean, why not? Its obvious he loves me and he means everything he says. Hell, we had a whole argument about him taking a damn mission because he didn't wanna leave me on my own while I am doing these visits with your dad. He's protective and caring and loving and.. I know he wouldn't leave me behind. Life if fleeting and never even promised, especially for us as shinobi, so I think I would say yes if he decided to ask me." Sakura answered in pure honesty.

Ino was shell shocked, she did not think Sakura was that serious about Itachi and she sure as hell didn't think Sakura would let herself love someone this much. As much as she was shocked she was even more happy for her friend. "That is great, Sakura. It really is." She finally managed to say. After a bit of silence, Ino offered some more information. "You know, word on the street is that Naruto will begin Hokage training soon."

"I know, Shisou talked to me about it when I went to see her last week." Sakura responded. "She feels as if it's time for her to start stepping down. She feels that she just wants to relax and enjoy life as much as possible. She's naming me medical executive when I get back from this research."

Ino's eyebrows almost went back to her hairline. "You're going to be the medical executive?! Sakura, that's amazing news!" Sakura was sure Ino popped her ear drum with her excited squeals. Sakura shook her head and smirked, "Thank you. I haven't told anyone else yet. I figured until it was closer to time, I'd keep it to myself." Ino agreed, but smiled broadly anyway.

"What about you? What's going on with you?" Sakura questioned.

Ino smiled, "Well, my mom is letting me take over her flower shop. I'll be teaching at the academy as well and going on missions from time to time. Also, Kiba and I are sort of an item." The last bit had Ino blushing.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, Kiba had come by with Hinata when she was looking into flowers for her garden outside her new home at the compound – apparently her father realized that he couldn't keep her caged up like an animal and that she and Naruto needed their own space. Anyway, Kiba started making jokes and we bickered back and forth.. then he gave me this odd compliment before he left. A few weeks passed and we started seeing more and more of each other when he'd get back from missions.. Then all of a sudden he was so interested that he asked me on an actual date and we've been seeing each other ever since." Ino smiled.

Sakura nodded, Ino did not know about her and Kiba's adventures and she planned on keeping it that way.

"Odd thing is, though, before all this – there were rumors about how he'd been sleeping with some chick. I told him, before we started dating, that I wasn't one to just have meaningless sex and I took this stuff seriously. He then admitted to me that he felt he was ready to finally settle down! He told me he had fell for someone before me but it didn't work out because the chick was emotionally unavailable or some crap and that he didn't tell her how he felt because he knew he didn't have to offer her what she needed. He said it was the first time he had fallen for someone and that I brought him those feelings again.. I mean, he said all this in a more flattering way, but essentially that's what it broke down to. It was romantic, regardless. Whoever that girl was sure missed out. He's awesome." Ino spoke, her voice all dreamy like.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm glad you're happy, Ino. I really am."

The two kept talking as Ino finished up her exam on Sakura's eyes.

&.&.&.&.&.

It seemed so far away yet so close. They were both exhausted and couldn't wait to be home. Itachi sighed heavily as sweat drenched his entire being, they'd made a two day journey into a one day journey and were starting to feel the results of their actions. "We should have just done the damn trip in two days." Shisui groaned, "I'm fucking tired."

Itachi glanced at his cousin and shook his head, "We're almost there. Give or take three hours."

"Give or take three hours?! Fuck that, I'm taking a break. If you are as smart as I know you are, you'd do the same thing." With that, Shisui hoped down towards the floor and rid himself of his items. Sighing, Itachi followed suit and placed his items against a nearby tree. "There's a river not too far from here, we can go get some water and cool down before we head back out." Itachi noted out loud. Shisui nodded and sunk to the ground, groaning in happiness at the feeling of his muscles relaxing.

"So, she had a thing with the Hyuuga male, huh?" Shisui randomly mused. "That's interesting."

"How so?" Itachi questioned.

"She sure likes men in power."

"Fuck off." Itachi growled, throwing his empty canteen at his cousin.

"I'm joking! Hey! Don't gotta be such a sour puss!" Shisui whined

"Don't talk about her like that, I'm not joking, Shisui." Itachi warned, his irritation as clear as day.

"Ah." Shisui answered, closing his eyes for a while.

"Do you think she'll make us that meal that we liked. The one with the custard on top?" Shisui asked as his stomach rumbled.

"Us? Who said she'd make you anything?" Itachi mused.

"You're such an asshole." Shisui groaned, "Don't hog all of that amazing food to yourself nii-san!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have talked shit about her then." Itachi shot back.

&.&.&.

The rest of the journey went off without a hitch, once they reached the gates - Itachi motioned towards the Hokage tower and Shisui followed suit. After giving their reports and everything (and seeing a pretty impressed Tsunade) the two Uchiha headed out. "Where are you going?" Asked Shisui. Itachi gave him a look. "No idea why I asked. Gonna go get some sake. I'll be over tomorrow to spar, see ya later!" With that, Shisui disappeared.

Itachi made it home not too long after. As he did, he felt two familiar Chakra inside, Kagami and Sakura were home.

"When did you get home?" Itachi asked as he put his pack down by the door and took off his sandals.

"About two hours ago." Kagami smiled. Sakura looked over at her boyfriend and smiled.

Itachi walked over to the two females, giving his cousin a quick peck on the cheek then kissing his girlfriend deeply. "I missed you." He breathed as he gathered himself some. Sakura smiled. "I missed you as well."

"How'd your mission go?" Kagami asked.

"It was fine, Shisui was angry with me for making a two day trip into a one day trip, but he'll survive. How about yours?" Itachi responded as he picked Sakura up and sat on her previous chair, only to place Sakura back on his lap and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Got what we needed. Ran into a bit of trouble - couple of low grade missing nin. Other than that, everything worked out fine." Kagami answered, taking a sip of her tea.

The three stayed and chatted. After Kagami left, Sakura looked thoughtful for a long while, finally making Itachi ask what was on her mind. "I think.. Ino and I are going to see if I can reach Mangekyo."


	15. Chapter 15 - Lover's Quarrel

"Do you think it will work?"

Of all the people to indulge in Sakura's crazy ass idea, Itachi did not expect Tsunade to be so willing to play along.

"Hai. Well, I'm hoping, anyway. Ino and I have come up with several plans, but there is no real way to tell if they will work or not. The Mangekyō reacts to extreme emotions.. and this is the only way I think I can experience that other than watching someone else I love get killed." Sakura's voice was emotionless as she explained, making everyone in the room flinch a bit.

"Sakura-chan, you can't really be serious about this?" Naruto whispered, his blue eyes watching the pinkett with such intensity.

"I am. How else would I be able to help those who have the Mangekyō unless I have it? Fugaku and the clan have already agreed to this, and Kagami is just as interested in finding out as I am." Sakura answered with little thought.

"Yes, but to revisit.. to revisit those thoughts and times of your life.. with everything that had just come to pass, do you think you can handle this?" Naruto asked, vocalizing what everyone else was thinking -including Ino.

"Both Inoichi and Itachi have said I am doing much better and Shisui and Itachi have been making sure I am mentally protected when using the Sharingan. I'm only here to tell you of my plans, and to make sure you're okay with it." Sakura answered, the last bit of her sentence was directed at Tsunade, seeing as she was still technically the Hokage.

"Ah." Tsunade nodded, "Well, if you think you can deal with whatever comes next, then so be it. I support you, Sakura, but please - don't be blind to your limits."

Sakura bowed, "Of course, Shishou."

"Alright, well, you're excused. The brat and I have some things we have to get done today." Tsunade groaned.

"Must you still call me that, baa-sama?"

"As long as _you_ keep calling _me that_ , then yes, I will keep referring to you as 'brat'." Tsunade growled, giving a glare to the blonde male beside her.

Ino, Sakura, and Itachi bowed and made their leave.

"You really think you're ready, forehead?" Asked Ino after some time. Sakura glanced at Ino then to Itachi, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Ah. Won't find out until we try." Sakura shrugged. Ino and Itachi traded glances but didn't say anything for a while.

&.&.&.&.&.

Shisui looked between Itachi and Sakura, his eyebrow cocked. The air was tense and everything seemed a bit... calm. Almost too calm, if you asked him. Shisui looked over at Kagami, wondering if she felt the same. Apparently, she did.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Shisui finally asked, having enough of the suffocating silence. He couldn't enjoy his sushi like this.

Itachi glanced at both his cousins but didn't respond.

"Itachi doesn't think I'm ready to try and go after the Mangekyō." Sakura answered simply.

Shisui raised his eyebrow once more, "Is that so?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ah." Itachi responded as he continued to eat, not bothering to say anything.

"Oh my god, is this your first couple's fight? Are you two having a disagreement? Holy shit, Kagami, I think they're having a lover's quarrel." Shisui couldn't help but chuckle. "This is some shit, Sakura, I've never been able to witness an argument between Itachi and any of his female counterparts, this is gold."

Itachi sent a deadly glare at his cousin, while Sakura shrugged lazily. "I'm glad you've found this so amusing." Itachi growled. "But yes, Sakura-chan and I are having a bit of a disagreement at the moment, not that it's any of your business." Itachi spat.

"..ouch, honorifics are involved.. it's serious." Shisui muttered, shoving his chop sticks into his mouth.

Itachi eyed his cousin once more, he was starting to consider throwing him out the window.

"You're right, it really isn't our concern nor business.. but, cousin, I can't help but wonder why you are in disagreement with Sakura's proposal? I mean, wouldn't it only help us?" Kagami asked softly. Itachi's eyes went from Shisui to Kagami.

"We aren't the only ones on the line, my dear cousin. Sakura is also at risk. If she succeeds in achieving Mangekyō and cannot find a way to cure the blindness that comes with it outside of doing the swap, which - I may add, won't work for her because she is not of Uchiha blood and therefor has no close relatives in order to complete the swap, she will lose her eyesight all together."

"And I can simply switch eyes, should that happen." Sakura said, once more with no emotions.

"And where the fuck are you going to find a pair of eyes? Just lying around some where?" Itachi seethed. Everyone, Sakura included, was taken by surprise at the venom in Itachi's words, and the fact that he cussed was also pretty surprising. Itachi didn't really ever cuss.

The air became dangerously still as Itachi and Sakura glared at each other.

"Kagami, I think we should go.." Shisui whispered, earning a weary look from Kagami.

"No, you two stay. I'll go." Sakura said simply, getting from her seat and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Called Shisui, he knew his cousin - when Itachi was pissed, he didn't talk much.

"Out." Was Sakura's short reply as she walked out the door.

"Itachi, I know you're worried.. but combustion on her didn't help anything." Kagami stated.

"She is insufferable when she's set her mind to something. Stubborn.. and pigheaded." Itachi growled to himself, his usual cool demeanor the epitome of anger.

"Almost as if she could be a Uchiha." Shot Shisui, causing a soft dusting of a blush to cover Itachi's face, both cousins remembering their previous conversation. Unaware of said conversation, Kagami couldn't help but nod on in agreement.

"Shut it." Itachi smirked, his demeanor calm once more.

&.&.&.&.&.&.

"Again." Sakura growled, earning a look from the Hyuuga.

"Are you sure?" Asked Neji, his pale eyes watching Sakura intently.

"Yes." Sakura smirked, blood red eyes watching him in return.

"Alright." Neji did his gentle fist technique and closed off Sakura's pressure points, leaving Sakura without the ability to her her chakra. Those red eyes flickered but remained red and before Neji knew it, he was face down in the dirt, a look of shock on his face as Sakura sat on his back with a look of determination on her face.

When Neji groaned his defeat, Sakura pulled him to his feet and watched him once more. "I really don't understand how you can do that." He muttered, dusting himself off.

"Can't always depend on my chakra.. but I've also developed a technique that floods my system with another wave of chakra and helps my system go into over drive.. I guess is the best way to explain it." Sakura answered.

Neji smirked, she was still a piece of work.

The two had met over three hours ago, or rather, he had found Sakura wondering around and he offered to train with her - he could tell she was stressed and angered about something or another. Instead of talking about it, they sparred, and it was just as good - if not better, than any conversation they could have had.

"What did the Uchiha do?" Hyuuga asked finally as the two sat in the middle of the training ground.

Sakura then told him what happened and Neji nodded to himself as he listened.

"I mean, he's not wrong." Neji finally stated, and it left a bad taste in his mouth to agree with a Uchiha.

"I know... but this is my duty. I promised I would help to the best of my abilities. What if one day Itachi faces something so terrible that he ends up with the Mangekyō? Or maybe Shisui, or Sasuke? What good will any of my work be if I can't help people at both ends of the spectrum?" Sakura asked.

"What if you're not meant to? Have you ever stopped and thought about the downfalls of any of this? If what could happen if they find a cure to all of their weaknesses as far as the Sharingan is concerned and end up being unbeatable? They could easily over power the village..." Neji said cautiously, "I know you think that's beneath them, I know you care about that family and clan, but the truth of the matter is this; they are already a powerful clan and if it came down to it, if shit hit the fan, how the hell would they be stopped?"

Sakura smirked, "You forget, I know all their weaknesses. I am not stupid enough to make them unstoppable. I know what their Achilles' heel is, and if it had to come down to it, as you have pointed out, I will not hesitate to protect my village."

"And your love of the Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"As he loves me, I love him... but if he became a threat to the village, I would take him down, as I know he would do to me. Just as his clan was ready to do to Sasuke had he gone down a darker path."

This left Neji silent, because in his heart of hearts, he knew Sakura was telling the truth.

"I should get back." Sakura said after some time. Neji nodded and the two bid farewell.

&.&.&.&.&.

"Is this going to happen every time we gave a disagreement, you're going to run to the Hyuuga?" Itachi asked, his voice cold. Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes dark.

"I didn't run to anyone, dobe. We saw each other and he invited me to train with him so I didn't end up annihilating some innocent bystandard." Sakura answered just as coldly.

"Him, of all people? You just so happen to come across him?" Itachi shot back.

"Right place, right time." Sakura shrugged, not interested any more in the conversation. She continued to dry her hair, pulling her towel on her body tighter as she looked for clothing and dried her hair.

This, of course, irritated the Uchiha. Itachi did not enjoy being brushed aside. "Maybe I should seek solace in another then." Itachi whispered dangerously from behind the pinkett, his breath fanning her neck.

Sakura shrugged, "By all means, don't let me stop you." Her words were dark as she shut the dresser drawer. Itachi smirked, "Maybe I will." He whispered, and in moments he had the pinkett against the wall, his body pinning her's.

Sakura watched Itachi, her usual poker face intact. Itachi watched her with such intensity, it would be enough to set anyone else on fire. Before Sakura could say a word, Itachi engulfed her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. A low growl of a moan rumbled from Itachi's chest. They kissed harder and harder, their bodies grinding against each other.

Sakura moaned as she felt Itachi tug off the towel from her body and run his calloused hands over her body, his mouth still claiming her's.

In a flash, they were on the bed and Itachi kissed Sakura's body feverishly, not lingering too long, the lust inside him climbing fiercely.

It didn't take long before he was inside her, plunging deeper with each hard thrust, causing both parties to moan and cry out in extacy. Before he would let her be engulfed, Itachi growled into her ear, "Tell me you're mine and only mine. Say it."

"I'm. .. I'm y-y-yours and only yours!" Sakura cried out as she finally found her relief.

"And I am yours." Itachi whispered as he reached his peak as well.

The two lie entangled as sleep slowly took them away.

&.&.&.&.&.

"Yo." The famous Copy nin, Hatake Kakashi said with his just as famous eye crinkle.

"Kakashi?" Ino questioned, her eyes going from Sakura to Kakashi.

"Ah, he will be helping. We need all the resources we can muster. Itachi and the glance agreed that using the Sharingan on me would not be a pleasant task for anyone who had to do it.. And putting that burden on you isn't fair, for you to have to go back into a dangerous.. ah.. atmosphere... so, those two would be last resort. I've asked Kakashi here to use the technique that will make me see my greatest fears.. if that doesn't work, we will go with our other options." Sakura explained, earning a nod from the copy nin.

"It's the least I can do for my favorite student." Kakashi chirped.

"Ah, the only student you left behind." Ino glared. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Sakura and I have gotten past that." Kakashi smiled once more from beneath his mask.

Sakura shook her head, "Come now, let's go."

With that, Kakashi became serious and nodded, "Ready?"

Sakura gave a curt nod and Kakashi performed the needed hand seals and suddenly, everything around her was dark.

&.&.&.

Sakura broke from the genjutsu in a matter of minutes, and with a shake of her head, Kakashi sweat dropped once more. "Maybe doing a genjutsu on someone who doesn't fall for genjutsu easily wasn't the best of plans."

Ino and Sakura agreed with an "Hn" each. "I mean, my dad or I could try..."

Sakura shook her head, "No, maybe we will just have to go with the Sharingan.." Both Ino and Kakashi looked at Sakura as if she were crazy.

"Sakura, first of all, you'd need to find someone who has reached Mangekyō. And even if you do that, and even if they agree..." Kakashi growled to himself, "Tsukuyomi is _not_ an easy thing to deal with. It truly fucks with your head, Sakura. The longer you're in there, the less likely you'll be to come out. That's putting ALOT on the line."

Sakura frowned, Kakashi was right. "What do you suggest?"

Ino and Kakashi exchanged glances, "Let Inoichi have a chance. Maybe he and your inner can have some sort of agreement and she can help you?" Kakashi finally answered. Sakura hesitated but eventually nodded. "Fine."

&.&.&.&.&.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Ino.. I see we've a bit of a gathering." Inoichi smirked. Of course he knew exactly why they had visited him, he knew his daughter would talk Sakura out of the other option she had planned. "I guess the viewing hell technique didn't work?"

"I dispelled it too fast." Sakura said with a shrug, "It wasn't intentional." Inoichi smirked once more at this, he didn't think it was going to be a good idea to begin with, but he figured it was worth a shot.

"Where's the Uchiha?" Inoichi asked as he brought Sakura to a chair and sat opposite of her.

"Ah. He was taken by the clan, they had a last minute meeting about this whole thing. They've already agreed to it and everything, they're just talking politics and stuff, I guess." Sakura stated dryly.

"Hn." Inoichi nodded and Ino asked if Kakashi would like tea, trying to excuse the two for their project.

"Yes, I would. We will leave you two to it. Let us know if you need anything." Kakashi smiled then headed away.

"Ready, Sakura?" Inoichi questioned as he positioned himself to get started. With a nod, Inoichi dove in.

&.&.&.&.&.

"You're back." Inner stated simply. This scenery was different than the others he'd seen previously. They were standing in a dark blue gazebo, in the middle of an endless hay field, the night sky stretched beyond what the eye could see, stars twinkled at them.

"I am." Inoichi answered.

"She's really determined about this, ne?" Inner mused. She was dressed in a dark blue sun dress with a tan hat covering her head as her pink hair spilled from behind.

"Ah. She is." Inoichi answered once more.

"I thought it'd be the Uchiha that would come speak with me about this. Not that it wasn't a surprise to see you, Inoichi."

"He's busy with clan stuff, it seems." Inoichi offered, Inner nodding to herself at this.

"So what would you suggest?" Inner asked, her emerald hues watching him now.

Inoichi shifted slightly, Sakura's eyes were always so cutting, but this was so much more than that. Inner had her own presence and her own air. Inoichi shrugged, "I figured we could walk through some of her most painful memories.. and see if that will be enough to trigger any of it."

Inner nodded, "I see. And do you think she would be able to handle that?"

"Do you? Can you?" Inoichi asked.

Inner remained silent for long period of time, "Come back tomorrow and I will have that answer. Sakura and I need to have a heart to heart about this before we can decide anything."

Inoichi agreed and said his goodbye.

&.&.&.&.

"She wants to talk with you tonight." Inoichi said after he gathered himself.

"Ah. I'll will let you know tomorrow." Sakura bowed and thanked Inoichi before heading out with Kakashi in tow.

"Do you think she'll agree to it?" Kakashi asked after some time.

"I hope so. She's the one in charge, I won't have any say." Sakura answered, her face unreadable.

When Sakura got home, she sat on the bed she shared with Itachi and closed her eyes, she was going to have this talk with her inner and hope it came out on the positive side.

&.&.&.&.&.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short and probably very boring - next chapter we will see how shit goes down and possibly see if she's able to reach her goal! I apologize for taking a while to update, been working a lot and going to the gym to help relieve my anxiety and depression a bit.. anyway, hope you all enjoy it and thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate every single one and as for the comment about Sakura telling Ino about the time between herself and Kiba.. maybe I'll end up having them talk about it. ;) guess you'll just have to keep tuned.

-much love!


	16. Chapter 16 - Memories

"Your mom loved that dress."

Sakura made eye contact with her father via mirror and gave a weak smile.

"I know. She picked it out for me, said I'd need a nice black dress for a formal event some day. This would be ironic if it weren't so depressing.." Sakura murmured, looking down at the dress now. Her father shifted his weight a bit then slowly began to walk out of Sakura's room. Before he left, he looked back and gave a small smile.

"You're beautiful just like she was. You remind me of her every single day." He whispered.

"Is that why you're leaving?" Sakura asked softly, no anger or bitterness in her voice.

Her father didn't answer, he just gave her a sad look and walked out the door. Sakura sighed and bit her lip, she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Sakura." A woman's voice spoke from behind, causing Sakura to straighten up. Sakura turned to Tsunade and gave a brave smile.

"Hello, Shishou." Sakura greeted.

Tsunade shook her head and walked towards the girl, giving her a hug. "You don't have to be strong, not today" she whispered into Sakura's hair. It was like a flood gate had been opened and everything Sakura had been holding onto until that moment let loose and it only further broke Tsunade's heart. "It's okay, let it out. I'm here for you." Tsunade cooed.

Sakura shook her head, "T-t-they should be here! I need them just this one time and the-they're not even here!" Sakura cried harder, thick heavy sobs raking her body, making her shake. Tsunade bit her lip and held on tighter.

"I know, love, I know." Tsunade whispered, tears of her own spilling. And where the hell was Kakashi? No where to be found, it seemed. Shizune stood at the door with Ino suddenly and watched the pinkett fall to pieces, and with emotions over running them, they joined Tsunade and hugged Sakura tightly. "You still have family here, okay?" Ino gave a watery smile at her best friend/enemy.

Sakura gave a slight nod. "We've got to get downstairs.. I've got a few guests meeting us here before we do the wake." Each woman gave Sakura one last tight squeeze before following the pinkett down stairs to the guests.

&.&.&.&.

Watching everyone leave, Sakura just felt the loneliness of the house all that much more. Her father had left for the evening after the funeral - his friends took him to the bar to help get his mind off things and left Sakura to clean up and alone in the big ol' house she was soon to move out of when her father would leave for good. Slowly, Sakura cleaned up - not letting her mind wonder about. Ino, Shizune and Tsunade had all volunteered to stay around and help, but Sakura assured them she was okay and just needed some time alone.

There was a knock at the door and Sakura groaned a bit, she was too tired to entertain any sort of guests. Once at the door, Sakura took a deep breath and opened it. There stood Kagami, a bouqet of white roses in hand. "Hello, Kagami-chan. How may I help you?" Sakura asked softly. She had only met Kagami a hand full of times, she was usually with Shisui and Itachi.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan. I apologize for such a late visit. I've come to bring you this and.." Kagami fished into a bag that hung loosely from her arms, something Sakura hadn't even noticed was there. Once she had a handle on whatever she was fishing out, Kagami pulled out a good sized container, "And this, it's some food Mikoto and I made for you. We're sorry we couldn't make it to your mother's funeral or anything, there was a last minute clan meeting about some urgent matters - or we would have come by."

Sakura shook her head, "No worries, and I cannot accept that, Kagami-chan, that's too nice of you and Mikoto-san."

"Nonesense, it's the least we could do for you, Sakura-chan.. After everything with my cousin.." Kagami trailed off. Sakura gave a small smile and took the items from the raven haired women.

"Well, at least allow me to serve you some tea." Sakura offered. Kagami was hesitant, the last thing she wanted to do was bother sakura during her time of mourning. As if Sakura had read her mind, she gave another smile, "Please, you'd be doing me a good favor." Kagami smiled at this and entered the home as Sakura closed the door behind them.

&.&.&.&

She gave into him, again. She filled herself with him in every aspect because she felt so empty other wise. She didn't want to feel anything and yet she wanted to feel everything. She whispered his name with a moan as she moved against him.

Kiba smirked as he moved harder, his heart silently heavy. He knew why she had come seeking him out. He saw her at her mother's wake and funeral, dressed in the form fitting black dress with her long hair in waves over her shoulders. His heart was heavy for her, and he couldn't help but give into her when she came around late that night. She didn't want to be alone, she decided after Kagami had left. She showered and dressed in a pair of black tights and a loose red top. She found him with a few other shinobi she had never met before and all it took was a glance her way for him to excuse himself and be by her side.

He wanted to tell her it would all be okay, that she was strong and beautiful and could get through it all, and he had no idea why he was dying to soothe her. What he didn't realize, back then, was that he had fallen in love with the broken hearted girl and had no idea how to show it. He wasn't an idiot, though, he knew that even if that were the case that she was in no position to share the feeling. After Sasuke and what he did, after Naruto abandaning her and Kakashi being no where in sight, with her mother's death and her father leaving soon.. There was no space left in her heart for something like love, and Kiba was willing to be whatever she needed, even if it meant helping her not feel anything at all. He knew the deal, and he never asked questions.

When had he fallen? It was between the messy sheets and the 2 am breakfasts of sushi and steak, the random horror movies they would watch and the random talks they would have. He fell for her when she was too busy breaking down and maybe that is what made her so beautiful to him, because while she was physically getting stronger, he saw the cracks in her armor and loved every flaw she had. Where she saw weakness, he saw strength.

They lie, entangled with each other as Sakura sobbed into his naked chest, him holding her fiercly as she did, soothing her. The nights were long and his heart ached more and more each time he claimed her in his bed. When he found out he was not the only one she would seek solace in, he felt a tug at his heart strings. He felt as if the world was suddenly bleak, and each time she left - he would swear to himself that it would be the last time - and each time she showed up at his door step, he couldn't say no.

One night, Neji and he had a few drinks together, talking about this obtuse relationship they each shared with the pinkett and drowned in their bloodied hearts and shared the solatude of knowing she could not love them back. The only other time they met like this was when Sakura had finally found solace in the heart of another, the Uchiha had their upmost respect.. and envy.

With Neji, it was sensual and loving and everything she needed to feel as if she was able to love again, but it was a disguise for the night that she would shed every morning when she returned to the land of the living.

She would sit in her shower and cry for hours after training, she would claw at her raw arms until they bled, heal them, and do it all again until the pain subsided. She would cut away at the anger and sadness and watch the crimson run down the drain - anything to feel as if she were still alive when she felt there was an empty casket beneath her breast. No one noticed because her skin would be blemish free after a simple healing when she was done.

Tsunade saw the emptiness in her eyes and tried her best to fill them with something, anything - and so she pushed her harder and hoped it would spark something in those emerald eyes that stared back at her. She was failing her just as much as everyone else, and she couldn't deal with it - her drinking increased and it took Shizune and Ino to calm the anger inside the Hokage.

The nights would tear at her seams, pulling her apart with nightmares of her mother's lifeless corpse dancing amongst the tombstones, blaming her for her weakness and stupidity - for her blindness to it all. Sakura would wake up screaming and sobbing - the pain ripping away whatever bandages she had begun to place over the hurt, and soon the blood would seep through.

Kakashi came to her one night, sadness in his eyes as he watched his former student in all her torment. He'd come to talk to her but found her on the floor surrounded by blooded towels and glowing green chakra tracing away all proof of her pain. He held onto her, wishing her pain away as she stood there emotionless and empty - with no more tears to spill and no shame to feel at being caught in her act of attempted self redemption.

That was her trigger.

She became ruthless with training - bringing in all sorts of people to help her become stronger. She drowned herself in sweat and muscles that would rip apart and reform into new strength, but her eyes remained empty.

Seeing him there, after knowing he'd been back for over 6 months and not having the gulls to come see her - he knew what had happened while he was away and yet he still had yet to seek her out. The anger in her was smouldering and she could barely contain it.

What had he expected as her reaction? What had he thought would happen? Who did he think he would find? Surely not the weak little 12 year old Sakura that followed Sasuke around like a lost puppy. Oh, that's right, that was probably exactly who Naruto thought he'd find. To him, or so it seemed, Sakura was incapable of change. Even as she began to mature through the years and her fangirling over the Uchiha lessened, Naruto still treated her as if she would only ever be a girl with a crush. She was angry and bitter and the hate fueled her to go on.

Later that night, she burned her old team photo.

&.&.&

Sakura sat there, eyes on her lap. Ino watched Sakura in stunned silence, she'd seen more about her best friend than she could have imagined. She never knew more than half of those things, and everything seemed a little overwhelming. She knew Sakura had been hurting, but she never knew just how bad and she knew she used certain methods to take herself from the pain, but she was unaware what those methods were. And Kiba, how didn't she know about Kiba? How did she not put the pieces together? She felt stupid and hurt and everything in between but could not muster up enough of any one feeling to be upset with Sakura. This was in the past and it would not be fair to hurt her more with reminding her of how she chose to keep herself in tact. While Sakura was waiting for Ino to scream or hate her, she was beyond surprised when the blond dropped to her knees and hugged her tight with tears in her eyes.

Sakura was wide eyed when Ino pulled away, "I'm sorry I made you relive all of that. You should have told me, Sakura, why did you lock me out?" Ino shuddered with tears and heavy sobs, "Why didn't you just ask for help?" Her voice was breathless as the tears spilled. Sakura remained silent for a long time, watching her friend fall apart for her. She could feel Itachi's gaze on her as well. He was silent but knew exactly what Ino had seen.

"It didn't work." Sakura said bemused, earning looks from Itachi and Ino, "It didn't work, I didn't get anywhere with our research. I'm sorry." Sakura murmured, her eyes emotionless and empty. "I let you in and you saw all of that for nothing and now all I've done is upset you."

Ino cried harder, how could Sakura be more upset about upsetting others than seeing everything she'd been through again? Ino bit her lip and held Sakura. "Shut up, okay? Just shut up."

&.&.&.

"It didn't work." Sakura sighed deeply as she sunk into her chair at the dinner table. Kagami and Shisui exchanged looks and Itachi placed plates and food onto the table.

"We will figure it out, or maybe you're just not able to reach that level..." Shisui said softly, trying not to put a damper on it all.

"Maybe it just wasn't enough emotion." Sakura spat, anger written on her face for a fleeting moment before it turned back to its poker form. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated." Sakura murmured as she waved Itachi off from trying to serve her food. "I'm just gonna take a shower and go to bed.. Night all." She didn't leave room for arguments, she was out of her chair and the room before anyone had a chance to even process her words.

"Was it really that bad?" Shisui asked as Itachi eased into his chair. Itachi stared at the table for a long time before looking up at his cousin, "There are many things that were seen, most of which she hadn't wanted to come to light. We saw some of her darkest secrets in hopes of gaining some kind of reaction.. The reason she can't get to the next level is because she has made herself cold to her own past. She wont let herself feel anything."

Shisui and Kagami exchanged looks once more.

&.&.&.&.

"I'm only doing this because I hate seeing you mope around all, you hear me?" Tsunade sighed. Sakura nodded as she stood upfront with Kagami, Shisui, and Itachi behind her all dressed in their ANBU gear.

"Alright, well the information you'll need is in the scroll. This has the possibility to become a higher statused mission, so keep on your feet. Sakura, are you sure you can do this?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade with her blank face giving nothing away. "Yes, Shishou."

"Alright, alright; You are all to leave as soon as the sun sets. It should take you no longer than three days to get there and I expect updates every two days with information once you have arrived. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade eyed the four shinobi before her.

"Hai." All four shinobi bowed and were dismissed.

&.&.&.

After three days of traveling and almost complete silence on Sakura's part - all four shinobi were more than happy to finally arrive at their destination. They were given two rooms at a local inn, Sakura and Kagami took one room and Itachi and Shisui took the other, as to not make the two cousins uncomfortable. "We will scout the area after we've gotten something to eat and some rest." Itachi stated as he pulled out the mission scroll.

"We are to attend this celebration of sorts for some big wig and get intel on some shit or another and leave, that's it, right?" Shisui asked, bemused as he slumped into his chair.

"Correct. Kagami and Sakura will pose as two very saught after entertainers, of sorts. Shisui, you and I will be their body guards, making sure they are kept safe. Each of us have been given a scroll that contained a fraudulent identity - learn them and remember everything about them. This is who we will be for our stay here." Itachi instructed as he sat down across from his cousin.

The two kunoichi took their scrolls and scowled at them, "This is one hair away from being a seduction mission." Kagami growled.

"It won't get that far, you two are posing as two powerful women who are greatly wanted, who's suitors travel from great distances just to meet with you." Itachi stated.

"What the hell would we be in a place like this for then?" Kagami asked.

"The son of the merchant who is throwing this party is single and apparently looking for a prospective woman to marry. One of you just have to catch his attention long enough for either Sakura, Shisui or myself to show up and catch him with our Sharingan." Itachi responded. Both women looked at each other once more.

"Looks like we're going shopping." Sakura muttered, bemused.

Kagami shrugged, "I guess so. We have to do something about your hair, you're known everywhere because of it."

Sakura nodded at this then did a few quick hand seals, and within a few moments, Sakura's pink hair was suddenly jet black, her bangs covering a bit over her eyes and the rest of her hair down to get shoulders, while her green eyes were now blue. "Better?"

Kagami and Shisui smiled and gave a thumbs up while Itachi smirked a bit. "Good. Now you two go get some clothing for the party and for the stay, Shisui and I will scout the area and then go get what we need. Meet back here for dinner." Itachi finally instructed.

Sakura and Kagami headed to their room and put their items away after putting seals on the windows and doors.

"Sakura...?"

"Ah."

"..I just.. I hope you won't be too hard on yourself about not being able to... about everything the other day. " Kagami said softly, her onyx eyes on the pinkett.

Sakura faced Kagami and watched her for a moment then smiled, "Thanks.. and, I think I'm fine.. it was just frustrating and all.."

Kagami nodded, "I know that for a long time you've had to pretend.. or felt as though you had to.. but I want you to know, you don't have to.. not with us. Not with me, not with Shisui, and definitely not with Itachi. Our clan accepts you and sees you as family now. I know it's not the same thing.. but you're not alone in any of this, not any more. Whenever you're tired or feeling weak or down, we're here for you. Always." Kagami smiled before she spun on her heel and headed towards the door, "Now come on, we've got a mission to get ready for."

&.&.&.&.&.

Itachi looked over at his cousin as the older shinobi put his own clothing on the counter to be paid for. "So, have you thought about when you're going to ask her?" Shisui questioned as the clerk rang up their items.

"Maybe after all this calms down. After we've gotten past a lot of what's going on. I don't want her to think she has to put her work aside for me." Itachi responded.

"I don't think she'll feel that way. I wouldn't wait, honestly. Maybe your proposal will make things better for her." Shisui shrugged.

"I thought you said it was too soon to even consider asking." Itachi pointed out.

Shisui sighed and thanked the clerk for their items before heading out from the store. "Yeah, well I've had time to think about it, and really, I think she could use it. With everything she's doing and everything that has happened... I think maybe some happy news may help out.."

Itachi smirked slightly and took into consideration what his cousin had said. "Maybe I'll see about Sakura and I taking a small vacation when we get back.. maybe I'll ask then."

Shisui smiled brightly, "Who knew my cousin could be so romantic?"

Itachi, had he been anyone else, would have rolled his eyes. But, this was Itachi, so he just "hn" and left it at that.

&.&.&.&.&.

"Okay, so this should be a piece of cake." Shisui mused as he finished with his tux. Turning to his cousin, Shisui raised an eyebrow, "My cousin cleans up nice. Who knew a more western look would fit you so well?" Itachi glanced up at his cousin, obviously a bit uncomfortable.

"Never understood how westerners can wear these things." Itachi muttered as she shifted in his jacket.

"I'm sure they ask the same about us and our culture." This earned Shisui a glare. "Let's go get the women before you tear yourself out of that thing." Shisui chuckled as they headed towards the door.

Shisui knocked twice on the door to Kagami and Sakura's room and sighed when he heard a bit of a scuffle inside the room before the door opened. Both men raised an eyebrow as Kagami came into view. Kagami's hair was pulled up into a loose bun with a few strands of curls hanging loose, her make up was done in a smokey manner and her body was adorned with a dark blue dress with a very deep plunging v neck. She wore silver heels and a silver clutch. Kagami smiled at her cousins and shrugged, "Not sure how westerners can wear stuff like this.."

Shisui rolled his eyes when he saw Itachi smirk and give him a look. "Is Sakura ready?" He asked.

Right on cue, Sakura stepped from behind Kagami and both men almost passed out. Sakura was wearing a black and red dress that hugged her curves very nicely, the top in the form of a corset that led to a tight bottom that ended just above her knees, her long legs gave way to a pair of black pumps at the end of them and her make up was expertly done with her still pink hair also swept up into a bun, but more so elegantly done and a few curls hanging loose. "Oh, yeah." Sakura said absent mindedly, putting her heng back in place.

"Ready?" Sakura asked, giving the two men in front of her a questioning look.

"Ah." Was the only response both men were able to give. Sakura rolled her eyes and took her red clutch from the side table before heading out the door behind Kagami.

"Let's get this party started!" Cheered Shisui.

&.&.&.

 **Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I apologize for any mistakes, wrote it while I was at work today.. anyway, I loved writing it and I think I'll love writing the next chapter just as much!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**

 **Much love!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Disengage

I looked him in the eyes and the world around us disappeared. Was this what power felt like? Such a tremendous feeling of burden and strength. I could kill him, should I feel the need to. I could make him kill himself. I could make him grovel at my feet. Instead, I'll make him tell me his darkest secrets.

&.&.&.

The intensity in the room was palpable. All eyes were on those crimson orbs that danced at the sight of their newest victim. They drank him in greedily, willing him into their madness. He knew nothing better than to give into their holder's every whim. Itachi and Shisui exchanged looks while Kagami watched her female teammate with great interest.

"Sakura.." Itachi called, pulling the medic from her mental surge for power. Crimson made way for emerald and she stood there with a passive face. They had all they needed and yet she stayed in the trans, egging him on. "We have to go, Sakura." Itachi spoke once more.

Sakura's eyes flicked to the man who spoke to her, and for a moment, she'd forgotten who he was.. who she was, and what they were doing. After a bit of hesitation, Sakura nodded and placed the now unconscious man on a chair, gazing at him for a long moment before leaving him there. "You all have to leave through the window, I'll leave the way I came in, make sure no one becomes suspicious."

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Shisui.

"I made him believe we just slept together. I will place him accordingly and appropriate my own persons to follow with said lie." Sakura shrugged, not making eye contact with any of her teammates.

"Okay." Shisui muttered, turning towards the window, Itachi and Kagami in tow.

"Be Careful.." Itachi whispered before heading out the window.

&.&.&.&.

Rewind:

Shisui gave a low whistle and raised eyebrows, "This guy is loaded." He commented, earning a silent agreement from his teammates. "Girls, you've some competition." Shisui noted out loud, forcing both Sakura and Kagami to take note of the other women who were attending this.. whatever it was. A gala of sorts, it seemed. Sakura shook her head, "No, just need to catch him off guard."

Inside, they walked into the brightly lit hall and - paintings and statues of all kinds adorning the walls and spaces between groups of people and tables of refreshments. Kagami watched the people silently then glanced over towards her sister and smiled bravely, earning a smile from Sakura in return. With a simple nod, the two females walked further into the room - their bodyguards spectating from a breathable amount of space away.

It didn't take long for the man in question to come into view. He was surrounded by people, mostly women (suitors, no doubt). The man seemed to be uninterested in the women surrounding him, and if Kagami and Sakura had to be honest with themselves, they could understand why. All the women were dressed in nothing but articles of clothing that barely covered anything -left almost nothing to the imagination. They highlighted their physical attributes, but it was probably very obvious to this man, as it was to the two shinobi, that they had nothing else to offer - especially to a man who already had money.

This merchant and his father were both self made men, his father started from nothing and made himself an empire - never once letting his son become so indulged that he forgot what money truly cost. The son soon became as successful as his father and galas such as the one they were currently attending was nothing to them.

Somehow, his eyes swept the crowd and met Sakura's. There was electricity between the two almost immediately - captivating and welcoming; problem was, this feeling was caused for two completely different reasons for either party. Sure, the man was handsome. He had dark skin, from long hours in the sun,dark auburn hair and almond shaped, blue eyes that were very interesting. His body was fit and he filled out his suit quite nicely - and had Sakura been a lesser woman, this may have caused some sort of chemistry for her - except, she was Harum Sakura, and the only reason that feeling came crawling in was due to the fresh aspect of being able to use her sharingan on someone new.

The man, however, was completely smitten by the woman who stood so far away. Her black hair and golden skin interested him, those blue eyes that watched him so intently caused his stomach to fill with butterflies the moment contact was initiated. He wasn't a shallow man, he knew looks didn't give you a story... but this woman was a whole book, and he wanted to start from the preface.

Excusing himself in a polite manner, he walked towards the woman and her friend, who he'd just noticed as he became closer.

"Good evening, I'm glad you ladies could make it to my humble abode." He smiled greatly, "In case you are unaware, my name is Komichi."

Kagami glanced at Sakura and smirked, "Good evening, I am Kawa (means river) and this is my sister, Shio (means tide)."

"Nice to meet you." Komichi smiled, kissing the back of both the female's hands, lingering a little longer than needed on Sakura's hand. Kagami smiled back at him while Sakura watched him with a deep, hidden hunger.

"And we are delighted to meet you as well, Komichi. I apologize, my sister is a bit shy and weary. We are usually so highly sought after, our pursuers are usually rude and rough."

Komichi nodded at Kagami's explanation of her sister's behavior - but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blue eyes of the female before him. "Highly sought after you are, indeed. My father told me of two sisters who would be here. Both very beautiful, and beautiful you are indeed."

Kagami and Sakura smiled at the man's words and thanked him accordingly. "You've two men with you." Komichi noted, he was observant, they'd give him that.

"Yes. Bodyguards, as I've mentioned, our pursuers are usually rough, not as dignified as a man such as yourself." Kagami answered, now losing interest.

"I see. Well, I hope you two feel safe in my home." The man smiled. Both women nodded and Kagami pulled Sakura along with her. "Make him chase you." She whispered when she caught Sakura's eye.

The night waned on, Komichi would steal glances at Sakura's form as she danced and spoke with the other people who were attending. Other male attendees. This did not go unnoticed by Itachi; while the Uchiha was usually cool, calm, and collected - never allowing himself to feel anything on any missions.. watching the woman he loved flirt subtly with another man, mission or no, bothered him greatly. "She's playing him like a fiddle. Just give her a little more time and we'll get what we need and leave" Shisui muttered as he walked beside his concerned cousin. The younger Uchiha didn't respond, but Shisui knew he'd been heard.

Eventually, Sakura made an excuse to go to the bathroom alone, and it was no surprise when she was met with the sight of a very smitten Komichi.

It went downhill from there..

For him, anyway.

&.&.&.&.

"What was that back there?" Itachi finally asked? They'd stopped traveling to set for camp for the night and currently, the two other Uchihas were getting fire wood and catching fish while Sakura and Itachi set up a perimeter and set traps, just in case.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, busy with setting a few scrolls down, choosing from what traps she wanted to set.

".. You seemed as though you weren't going to disengage." Itachi finally answered after debating on how to answer. He knew he had to tread slowly, he didn't want to anger her to the point of her not answering his question.

"Inner and I were having a conflict." She answered simply, not giving it much thought. Itachi didn't know whether or not to continue asking questions, so he decided not to and was content with pushing it off until they were in more private settings.

Sakura's head shot up, and Itachi shot her a look, only for his unasked question to be answered when he too felt unknown chakra. Hoping their other two teammates felt it too, they jumped into the trees and hid, masking their own chakra completely.

The two looked at each other in that moment - there were missing nin near by.

&.&.&.&.

Dun dun dun! Lol not much of a cliff hanger.. or is it?

What the hell is happening with Sakura?

Hehehehe,hope you guys enjoyed the chapter - I struggled with it a bit ( if you couldn't tell) but I will try and make the next chapter better!

Thank you all for your reviews, I love every one of them!


	18. Chapter 18 - Accomplishments

A shaky breath escaped her lips as she watched those cloaks of black and red moved beneath them. They stood by idly, talking about something or another - they did not seem to be in any sort of rush. Across from her, crimson eyes pierced the darkness and watched her intently, a cold, hard mask of emptiness carefully placed over the face she held so dear to her. She nodded slowly to him, understanding his underlining message.

Do not fucking moving.

Sakura closed her eyes, blood and adrenaline pumping in her ears, trying to keep her cool. They were dangerous men, those whom were cloaked in darkness and red swirling clouds. She was no fool, she knew exactly who they were. The two below, finally began to leave. Sakura bit her lip, hoping they'd hurry up...

Then, somewhere from the darkness of the woods, a scream ripped through the air and caught the attention of everyone in the area. Sakura's eyes ripped open and snapped towards the direction of the scream.

'Kagami', the name clicked into her mind.

It was Kagami who screamed, where the hell was Shisui and what the hell was going on? Sakura's eyes slipped back to the Uchiha across from her who continued to stare at her, not showing any signs of having heard the fleeting scream that was met with silence - almost as if it had never happened.

"Let's go. He's bound to get some unwanted attention." Came the silky voice from below.

"Shouldn't we get him?" Asked the other.

"No, Hidan is a loose canon. I won't jeopardize our mission for his idiocy." The first male spoke, disappearing without a thought. After some hesitancy and a bit of grumbling, the smaller figure disappeared as well.

After letting her senses reach out and check their surroundings, Sakura turned and began going towards where the scream had come from, knowing Itachi was right behind her.

Again, Sakura reached out her seneses and looked for the duo, feeling both chakra signatures, as well as an unknown third, Sakura signalled that she was going towards Kagami's and the unknown and told Itachi to go find Shisui. With slight hesitation, Itachi agreed then headed towards his older cousin.

Another scream ripped through the darkness, causing Sakura to run faster towards her destination.

The sight that greeted her turned those emerald eyes crimson without much thought, and without much thought, she flung herself at Kagami, pushing her to the ground and effectively knocking the knife out of the hand of the man who was black with a white skeleton seemingly painted on him. "You hurt me, you hurt her." He muses, his violet eyes watching her.

"I know." She whispers, her eyes capturing him and bringing him into a trans, causing him to fall asleep.

Blood.

Blood was everywhere. All over the wound on Kagami's stomach and arms, all over her face - coming from her lips that gulped greedily at the cool air. Gaining chakra into her hands, Sakura began healing the wounds - whatever connection that was between Hidan and Kagami was now gone and she didn't even take a look over to the man.

"Sakura," Called Itachi, a limping Shisui behind him, "What happened?"

She couldn't do much but cry out in frustration, "We need to get her to the nearest hospital, now!" The nearest hospital was in Konoha, which was another few hours away, to say the least.

"Will she make it?" Asked Shisui, his body on alert.

"I don't know." Came the small voice from the pink haired woman.

"Let's try." Itachi muttered, taking off into the forest. Sakura put Kagami - who was unconcious at this moment - onto her back and joined her other two teammates.

She was bleeding out, heavily and fast. Even with all the healing Sakura had managed - she had been pretty drained when they stopped for a rest and the sharingan had fed off her chakra a bit when she put Hidan to sleep.

It took 3 and a half hours, several intermittent healing, and all of the strength they had left to make it back to the village. Sakura burst through the hospital doors and kicked open the doors to an emergency operating room. She pulled off Kagami's clothing and growled out instructions to the nurses that flooded in.

 _"We're calling it. Time of death: 8:15 AM"_

Right in there, in the middle of the emergency room with her hands covered in Kagami's blood and depleted of all chakra reserves.. Crimson eyes flared and the goal had been reached.

&.&.&.

Images flickered through her mind, filling her with a sudden rage and anguish. She wouldn't let this happen.

Not here.

Not today.

Not Kagami.

She refused to lose another one of her precious people, especially like this.

She refused to be too weak to help, not this time.

It took several hours, a bunch of soldier pills and nonstop hydration all on Sakura's part, but eventually, Kagami was in the clear and taken out of surgery.

Sakura collapsed after making sure Kagami would pull through.

She remembered being passed to strong arms, and a blurry head of raven hair and onyx eyes staring down at her.

The rest was just endless darkness.

Sakura woke up two days later - she'd passed out from pure chakra exhaustion. Her emerald eyes stired slowly as memories flooded her, making her temporarily nauseated.

"Kagami.." The words came out weakly, her throat horse and hurting. This was the part she hated most about chakra depletion.

"She's alive. She's still sleeping, but she's alive. She pulled past the worst of it last night, lady Tsunade has been with her since after the operation.

Sakura smiled slightly before falling back into the dark abyss.

Several days later was when Sakura finally was able to open her eyes, regardless of being forced to shut them against the winking sunlight that had slithered into her room. A groan escaped her lips as she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I was worried about you." A small smile placed it's self on her lips, she didn't need to look over to know he was there.

"As you can see, I'm fine." She answered.

"I can see that." Itachi responded softly, the bed next to her dipping slightly before she was engulfed into strong arms. She didn't even realize she'd been holding back until she started crying into his chest. "It's okay. Kagami is alive and so are you." He whispered into her hair, "We all survived and made it here safe because of you, my love."

Sakura nodded, "I was terrified of losing her.. all.. all I kept seeing was my mother on the table.. and me not being able to help her." Her voice shook with sadness and Itachi could only hold onto her, trying to sooth away the sadness.

It took a while, but finally Sakura was rested enough to get the okay to recover at home. Kagami had woken up a day before Sakura had and when Sakura had shown up in Kagami's room, where most of the elders and family (somehow) fit, she was greeted with a bow from every single Uchiha there, Itachi included.

Shisui looked at his cousin with a warm smile as Sakura's whole face turned pink, matching her hair. She hadn't any idea what to do. "Itachi." Kagami's voice came from her bed.

"Hai."

"If you don't marry this girl, I will." This brought laughter from everyone in the room, elders included.

Fugaku smiled at Sakura and Itachi, "Have you told her of her other accomplishment?"

Itachi shook his head, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow. Turning to his girlfriend, the look on his face was beyond serious, "You did it, Sakura, you achieved the Mangekyō Sharingan."

This left everyone in the room, Sakura included, speechless.

&.&.&.

 **I am so so sorry this took me forever to post. It has been a shitty last few weeks for me and in turn I hope this post isn't shitty. I love you all for sticking with me and I hope this was worth the wait. Finally! She's reached the next level!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Turmoil

_It was too much._

 _Too much for anyone._

 _The pain that erupted each time she moved was unworldly._

 _She would have rather been struck dead_

 _But she had no such luck._

 _A grunt from the far earned her withering attention._

 _Rai_

 _The though crossed her mind and she couldn't help but wince as she slowly turned her head towards the source of the noise from earlier._

 _Rai was soaked in blood, her raven hair a halo about her head as the blood pooled around her._

 _Those almost midnight eyes staring right at her._

" _No.." Her voice croaked, tears spilling from her lips.._

 _Another wince and some more pain, she refused to allow things to end this way._

" _Rai.." Whispered what was left of the woman with emerald eyes._

 _A dull green chakra came from the woman's hands as she placed it on the face of the woman who's soulless eyes stared at her._

" _I refuse to let you go.."_

 _A blue light slowly began to engulf the raven haired woman as the emerald eyed beauty lie on her side – their brightness slowly dimming, and eventually, dulled._

 _A harsh gasp came from pale lips, midnight eyes opening widely. "Qi…?" Croaked the woman, her throat hurting like all hell._

 _When she realized those emerald eyes were empty, the weight of the world almost crushed her._

 _Haruno Qi had just given up her own life to bring her from the dead._

 _Uchiha Rai would forever be in the debt of the Harunos._

&.&.&.&.

Sakura woke, her eyes their usual emerald green. A cold sweat clung to her body, her heart beating erratically in her chest; her lungs gasping at the cool air in hopes to get enough to regain their composure.

She forgot where she was, who she was, and when she was for a long moment – only to have every single detail rush back to her.

She felt as if she were going to be sick – as if every bit of her would come spilling from her every crevice just to escape its prison.

Slowly, her body moved to the side, her legs slinging over the bed – disregarding the sheets that clung to her like a second skin.

Down the stairs she descended, finding herself in the kitchen gulping down cup after cup of water.

She couldn't breathe nor think nor move; all she could do was drink and enjoy the coolness run down her throat – filling her empty stomach and satisfying her with an almost painful squeeze.

Sighing deeply, she lifted herself onto the counter and watched out the back screen door as night shifted and the moon slowly caressed all that stood in it's light.

Those dreams – they weren't nightmares, but they were so vivid.

She could practically feel the warmth of the woman's body beneath her on fingertips. She hated that feeling sometimes, especially when you had to sit and watch the life drain from their eyes. Sakura sighed deeply, shaking her head and walking to the yard. Sitting in the middle of the yard, Sakura began meditating – it seemed to be the only way she was able to clear her mind now a days.

&.&.&.

Sakura POV—

I'm not sure how to feel about it. I've been lost for days. I've been exhausted and I've been trying to keep my head down. People keep congratulating me, but I didn't do anything special. Maybe I did, I'm not sure. I feel terrible because there are Uchiha who have been trying to achieve this their whole lives – but here I am, some out sider, who was able to do this all because of an experiment. Itachi is a little upset, too. He doesn't even have to say anything, and he hasn't. He plasters on this smile and tells me how proud he is of me – which, I'm sure he is in his own way, but I can also see the cracks in his smile. The worry behind his onyx eyes and the fear laced in his stony voice at times. At night, he holds me that much tighter and whispers things in my ear that he never used to. I wonder if he's afraid of losing me. I wonder if he's afraid that I'm going to leave now that I've gotten further than he has. But I would never do that, I love Itachi with everything I am – which says a lot seeing as there isn't much left of me. Maybe that doesn't say anything at all. Who knows.

We are day twenty three and I can hear Tsunade-sama's breathing – she has me with my eyes closed, she hasn't had me test the Mangekyō Sharingan

yet, she doesn't want to me to do that until we are sure there is something that can be done in the case that we cannot cure whatever blindness that comes with this development. If I don't use it, it won't advance and hurt my eye sight.

&.&.&.&.

She had done so much work and research on this, but she hadn't actually planned on it working – and now that it had, she hadn't the slightest clue on what to do next.

"Testing it extensively isn't that great of an idea, you could go blind." Ino murmured, stuffing another spoonful of pudding into her mouth. Sakura glanced at Ino and nodded to herself, Ino was right – extensive testing on the – would only cause blindness unless she found a cure for it right away. Itachi's eyes went between the two female as he put down a card.

"Damn you tachi." Shisui groaned, "I fold."

Itachi smirked, only for Kagami to put down her hand and have Itachi scowl greatly, "Guess I win, bitch." She cackled evilly.

This of course earned a look from the other four in the room.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Shaking her head, Sakura sighed deeply, "I didn't actually think I'd be able to get to this." She admitted.

"Neither did we." Shisui quipped, earning a kick in the shin from Itachi from beneath the table. "Ow! What?! We didn't! Not many Uchihas have even established that level of sharingan, its not surprising that we'd be shocked that someone of none Uchiha blood would be able to do it!"

Another kick to the shin.

"He's right." Sakura finally conceded, "All of your pure blood lineage and only a handful of you have achieved this… Then, here I come, an outsider, and achieve the unthinkable. I could see why the elders were a bit upset. It's a spit in the face for some of them.." She murmured, eating some pudding as well.

Itachi shrugged, "Sasuke spits in their face pretty often, so they should be used to it."

Every one stared at Itachi. Had he just tried to make a joke?

"Shut up." He muttered when Shisui asked that very question.

Sakura shook her head once more and laughed, "Well, I haven't any ideas where to go from here. As sad as it is, you were right, Itachi. I can go blind very easily if I'm not careful… Not like there's a bunch if people who have it for me to trade with.. Not that it would even matter, I'm not of Uchiha blood."

"Not yet you're not." Shisui murmured under his breath, causing both Kagami and Itachi to kick him beneath the table.

Ino almost choked on her pudding. "Shisui! That's terrible! I'm sure she's had enough beef injections to already be considered Uchiha."

This of course ended with Ino almost being thrown out the window by Sakura.

"I'm out, I've got some stuff to get done, I'll see you all around later." Sakura murmured, putting her card down and heading out towards the yard.

When she was out of ear shot, Ino looked over at Itachi, "So, are you going to pop the question soon?" She asked.

"No, not yet. She's been in a lot of termoil lately." Itachi responded.

Ino nodded, only for Shisui to respond, "Maybe asking her will give her some good news. I know she's under a lot of stress.. Maybe this will help make her day?" Shisui asked.

Itachi nodded but did not respond, he was unsure as to when or where he would "pop the question", as his cousin so adquetly put it, but he knew it would be soon. He had a few things planned up his sleeve.

&.&.&.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize for such a late update! I did not forget about this story, life has just been very hectic and ugh! Thank you everyone for sticking with me.. As you can tell in my writing, I have been stressed and dealing with a bunch of stuff.. You can tell what days were shitty and what days were pretty good by the writing lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all for the follows, feedback and everything else!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Blessings

When he first met her, he did not see anything special about the girl.

She was a small child with a rather large forehead and odd, pink hair.

Said girl also had a rather annoying crush on his young brother.

And he? He was Uchiha Itachi, a prodigy who would become a ANBU member at the age of 13.

When he met her the second time, he wondered how on earth had she passed the academy and felt pity for his brother having to be stuck on a team with someone who probably shouldn't have been a kunoichi. Her crush on his brother really had only gotten worse and she cared more for that than she did her own training.

The next time he met her, he had been on his way out of the Hokage's office and a flurry of pink hair passed him by, bumping into him on her way through the doors…

He thought nothing of it.

When he saw her next, his brother had broken her heart into a million pieces and she was a shell of a person. She rarely smiled and didn't talk to anyone unless it was needed. He had heard much about her now, being the Godaime's apprentice and quickly climbing up the power scale.

When he saw her take Shisui into her private quarters to take care of him, he wasn't sure who this woman was.. The only similarity between the young girl on his brother's team and the woman helping Shisui was the pink hair and viridian eyes that stared into your soul.

Then..

Then he saw her lying there, her body spent and exhausted as she recovered from such a surgery. He stood above her, watching and taking in who was before him. He had known what was going on and he had secretly asked to be the one to care for the girl. He felt like he owed her that much. She'd done so much for his family, for Sasuke even when the asshole didn't deserve such love. She looked after her teammates even when they weren't around.. Even when she was broken..

And there she lie, yet again putting herself on the line to help a clan she was not a part of to ultimately help the man she once loved.

Or so he thought.

Apparently, she was in it because she cared about their clan – not just Sasuke.

When she opened those eyes, green and bright in spite of her current condition, he had released the breath he hadn't even noticed he'd been holding..

Also, he'd been caught staring at her with his sharingan.

It was a bit awkward for him.

As things moved along, Itachi could not help but fall for the pinkett. She was a hard and diligent worker, putting the needs of all those around her above her own. She always put the good of the village above her own needs.

It was almost as if she were a female version of himself.. And it sort of bothered him..

In a good and bad way.

As days went by and Itachi got to know Sakura, the girl both intrigued and infuriated him. She was so…

So…

Itachi didn't know. She was just her and unless one knew Sakura, they would not understand that statement.

And that's how he fell in love.

Because as time passed, he had seen her bad days – the days where she crawled in a ball and cried for hours, ate enough to puke and snapped at anyone who even took a breath in her general direction..

He also saw the good days. The days where Sakura worked herself to the bone after having been through trials just to make sure someone else was okay.

Where she smiled brighter than the sun and her laughter spilled into the air, becoming the music of his life..

Something he would miss on his missions away.

Watching her hurt and cry, laugh and smile.. He felt everything as if he himself were going through the events..

As if it were his heart bleeding and mending.

And one night, he found himself mentally thanking his brother for being so blind.

Because he would not allow himself the same error.

He loved this woman and he wanted to marry her.

&.&.&.&

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked, her viridian eyes now on him, staring right through his soul and searing his heart.

"No, just lost in thought…" Itachi responded smoothly, a smile gracing his lips as he pulled his girlfriend closer. "I love you, Sakura.." He murmured as he pushed his face into her soft, pink hair.

"I love you too, Itachi." Sakura giggled softly, scrunching up her nose a bit as he tickled her lightly, "No fair! No tickles.. my body hurts, Shishou was particularly brutal with me today in training." She muttered trying to escape his fingers.

"Mhm, my apologies." Itachi smirked to himself. "I was wondering.. If perhaps we could go on a date tomorrow.. I know you don't have a shift at the hospital and I will be back from my little assignment by then."

Sakura looked up at him now, "Yes.. Of course! I would love to go on a date with you." Sakura smiled brightly, that same smile that melted his heart and made his breath catch in his throat.

He was surely done for.

&.&.&.&.

The whole day, Sakura had felt as if she was some school girl going on her very first date – which obviously was untrue. While they couple did not have much time between training, missions and her project, they did still make time for each other and went on dates or stayed in together every chance they could.. But for some reason, today felt different. They had spent the night prior making love – slow.. mind blowing and enchanting love… Her face heated just at the thought of it.

And today.. Itachi had made them breakfast.. after another session of love making and kissed her ravenously before heading out the door on whatever clan assignment he had for the day.

Glancing at the clock, Sakura sighed deeply. It'd been the first day in a few weeks that she'd gotten off. Between her rounds at the hospital, ANBU missions, and training with Tsunade as well as her project and doing that with Kagami, Shisui and Itachi.. She was usually always going, going, going.. To have a whole day to just relax was wonderful.. Albeit, she wished it could have been spent with her boyfriend instead of having alone time.

A knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts and after reaching her chakra out to see who it was, a smile painted her lips. "Kagami, Ino. Hello." She smiled brightly.

"Hey! We heard from a little bird that you and 'tachi have a date tonight.. so we are here to get you all made up!" Kagami smiled a blinding smile. Sakura rolled her eyes pretending to be upset. She hadn't had a girl's time in a while, and she was more than happy to do so rather than spend her whole time being depressed in her apartment.

"Fine, fine.. I'll go get dressed." Mused Sakura as she went on and got dressed.

Hours later, Sakura had found the dress she would wear and now.. She sat as her makeup was being done, hair being made up and her nails being manicured. "This is an awful lot just for a date.." Sakura muttered as the woman continued to paint up her face.

Kagami and Ino exchanged looks, of course they knew it was more than just a date – but no way in hell were they going to say a damn word.

Kagami had been pulled aside by Itachi and Shisui had gotten Ino – they then laid down the details and plans that were to happen that night. Itachi was going to speak with his parents and clan about his readiness to propose to Sakura and then go on to ask Tsunade for Sakura's hand in marriage seeing as she was pretty much the pinkett's mother. Ino and Kagami were to get Sakura out of the house and get her made up for the evening's date.

When she was finally finished – both women stared at her in awe. Sakura looked like a Goddess. Next, came the very beautiful kimono and her shoes.

Itachi would be crazy to not fall to his knees.

&.&.&.&.

"So… You want to marry Sakura?" Sasuke had been the first and only person to talk so far. Everyone was staring at Itachi as if he had just spoken a foreign language.

The Uchiha Itachi had just told his family and clan that he had every intention of marrying the pink haired medic.

"This isn't a joke?" His father asked rather abruptly.

"No." Itachi reassured.

There was more silence before Mikoto suddenly erupted into a full on cheer, "I'm just going to say what we were all thinking. I am so glad she was not just a beard for you and that you really are interested in being with women! And for it to be Haruno Sakura! She is already apart of the family! This is fantastic!"

Itachi's eyes opened a fraction of a bit wide at his mother's words. Of course she would be the one to say such a thing. Everyone else pretty much followed in tow, agreeing to the pair.

"About damned time, 'tachi. I swear, if you hadn't asked, someone else in the clan might have." His father mused. Itachi wasn't sure what he was expecting, but this was not it at all. He, of course, was more than happy that his family was so welcoming to Sakura and more was more than happy at this news..

Right until Saskue excused himself from the table.

Itachi exchanged looks between his father, mother and Shisui before getting up and following behind his brother.

"I'm sorry, I know I have no right or place to be upset.. or angry.. or jealous.. I just.."

"See now everything you could have had..." Itachi finished causing Sasuke to nod hesitantly.

"I know its my fault – I let her go and I let her slip right through my fingers.." Sasuke sighed, "But... that was a younger me and I never had another chance.."

"Do you want to take that chance away from me? Do you want to take away the one thing I have allowed myself?" Itachi asked calmly.

"...Of course not." Sasuke answered finally.

&.&.&.

"Does Sakura know you're asking me this?" Asked the blonde haired Hokage as she sat back, her honey colored eyes watching Itachi intently.

"No."

"Well, I'd be more afraid of what she'd say than what I would." Tsunade mused.

"I came to you because you are as close as a mother as it gets. I know that Sakura loves you so much more than she could ever possibly say. I know she is thankful for all that you have done and continue to do for her. I know you have put her above yourself.. and possibly this village a few times.. as any mother would do." Itachi smiled, "I do know.. You are the strength she pulls from when she feels weak. You give her so much more than she could tell you and I feel that your blessing would mean the most to her." Itachi finished.

Tsunade's eyes filled with emotion, but she would not cry. "No, you're wrong.. Sakura has given me a lot of strength.." She murmured, "You know, I have not seen that woman smile in the last three years as she has in the past almost year that you have been in her life. I thank you for that." She nodded, "So, yes.. I give my blessings." Tsunade smiled.

&.&.&.&.&

The first time he saw her, she was everything dreams were made of – she was a goddess and the very definition of beauty. She was everything he could have hoped for and then some..

And that night, he asked the very question that brought him to his knee...

And put a ring on her finger.

"Yes.." She whispered through glimmering emerald eyes, "Yes, I will marry you."

 **Author's note: And finally! Sorry if its a rather short chapter.. but man, I thought it was pretty damn awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Amends

_How much love can one broken person give?_

 _Between all the broken bones and arms, the broken hearts and promises.._

 _After all the aching and pain..._

 _How much could there be to give?_

 _I was never really sure, but watching her gave me a pretty good idea._

 _She always smiled so brightly even when her eyes were so dim. There is always this illuminating light coming from her – it is the most powerful thing I have ever felt._

 _I don't think she ever realizes just how strong she is.._

 _I love her more than anything on this earth._.

&.&.&.&.

Tears spilled like glimmering lights of lost hope.

He was so excited.

So excited…

And now..

She could barely stand.

She was sick with herself.. Disgusted..

How could someone who healed everyone else be so damned…

Broken?

She couldn't look at him.

She felt as if she had let him down most of all.

The one person who pushed past the layers of mistrust and fear..

And she couldn't even do this one thing right for him..

"It's not your fault.." He would whisper into her pink hair..

But no matter what he said or how he said it, she couldn't hear him.

She could remember the look on his pale face after he'd been told..

Even though she was still dazed and somewhere between waves of unconsciousness.

She hated that look..

The look of loss and the fleeting look of disappointment..

Most of all, the look of concern for her..

For her..

When she couldn't even do this right..

"She'll be able to go home tomorrow.. She just needs to sleep the medicine off.." Tsunade murmured, her honey colored eyes flickering over to the sleeping pink haired medic.

"She has lost so much.. This is going to destroy her.." Came a soft wisp of a voice.. The blonde haired female sighed softly, her three most important people stood in the room with her and their tears could be felt although none let slip their sorrow..

The looks on their faces was enough.

"Is this normal?" Asked Itachi softly, his eyes watching his soon to be wife.

"Mhm, miscarriages happen all the time.. Sometimes its stress, sometimes it's just the body.. But Sakura.. she's different.." Tsunade whispered, "She can't have children, her uterus is…" the words mumbled together and Sakura couldn't hear anything anymore..

She was lost in the tides.

&.&.&.&

"One more time." Came her soft voice, viridian eyes watching closely. "Good, good. Everything looks pretty damn good." Sakura smiled brightly, "Just try not to stress them out too much for a couple more days and you should be good to go."

"Thanks, Sak!" Shisui cheered, "This means so much to me! They're really healed? My eyes are really healed?" He asked his dark orbs taking the petite woman in.

"Yes, they are." Sakura mused lightly, "Now get going, shishou doesn't like to be kept waiting." She smiled, shooing the shinobi from her office.

 _How can someone who heals so many people... be so broken?_

"He seems excited." Laughed Ino as she entered the office.

"Pig." Sakura greeted.

"Forehead." Smiled Ino, giving Sakura a tight hug. "You have time for lunch? Hinata and Ten-Ten are down stairs and wanted to do lunch. Kagami just got back from her mission as well and is heading over. You in?" She asked, bright blue eyes watching her intently.

Sakura had not been out with the girls in a while, she'd been locking herself into her work and research – never sparing time for her mundane needs..

She and Itachi had barely spoken since...

Sakura pushed the thoughts back and gave a small smile, "I uh... No thanks.." She muttered, "I have stuff I need to do.."

"Sakura.. Please.. stop pushing everyone away.. please.." A soft sob escaped the blonde's lips before she could stop it, and Sakura couldn't take it.

"Ino.. I just can't... I can't right now.." She whispered, "I'm sorry, Ino.." She muttered before heading out the door and out of reach of the sobs that ripped from her best friend's heart.

&.&.&.&.

"You're home.." Sakura muttered, her finace sitting at the table sipping from a cup of tea. His midnight orbs glanced up to his pink haired love and his lips curled to his version of a smile.

"I am, I got back earlier this morning. I came by the hospital to see you but Tsunade-sama said you were busy, I didn't want to get in your way.." He offered, his eyes watching her form for any waiver in her.

"Oh, its okay.." She bit her lip, green eyes on the floor..

The sight before him break his heart dearly.

He couldn't stand this... In a few quick strides, he was before her, holding her to his own body and crashing his lips on hers before kissing her forehead and bringing her head to his chest. "I Love you.. I miss you.. Come back to me, please, my love.. My heart aches and my mind wonders to you every second we are away from each other. Sakura, I need you.." His words were soft and pleading, chipping away at the barracade of resolve she had built up.

"Itachi.." Sakura whispered, her voice breaking.

"My love, I don't blame you.. I'm not angry with you, I don't want to leave you.. I just need you.." Itachi whispered softly.

The damn broke and Sakura errupted into soul aching sobs..

"I'm just so tired of... everything being taken away.." She cried, "I'm tired of saying goodbye.."

Itachi closed his eyes tight as tears spilled down his own face, "I know my love.. I know.. You don't have to say goodbye alone this time.. I am here, your family... we're all here." He muttered into her hair, "Please, just come back.."

&.&.&.&.

 _But even with such tremendous strength.._

 _She is still human.._

 _And we all have things that break us._

&.&.&.&

Some days were so, so hard. She could barely breathe.. Sleep escaping her because the depression was heavy on her heart...

But, then there were actually very good days.

The days that she actually smiled and it warmed his heart..

&.&.&

"Sakura..." He whispered against her shoulder as they lie there, entangled in each others bodies.

"Itachi.."

"I love you, so damn much... I was so afraid of losing you... I can handle.. I can handle losing the baby, as much as that hurt... but I could not.. would not... ever be able to handle losing you.."He whispered, his words heavy with a sadness and pain.

Sakura tried to blink away her tears, but they came anyway. Sakura turned to Itachi and kissed him deeply, "I've lost so much.. And I don't want to lose you.. but I almost lost me.. again.. and I was scared and I'm sorry.. I am so sorry.." She whispered, Itachi holding her tightly.

"My love, I am here for you, always. And I will make sure you are taken care of.. You don't have to always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.. You're allowed to think about yourself. The world will still keep spinning, so please.. do what you need to keep yourself alive." He whispered softly.

&.&.&.&.&

 _Back then:_

How had things come to this? When was the last time he'd seen his ex student? He'd left with Naruto go bring Sasuke back... And even when he came back – when Naruto went to train, Sakura had been left alone. Kakashi had not sought her out, his own shame breaking him in ways he could not patch over with alcohol and sorry excuses. He had more than enough regret and guilt to carry him several life times. A sigh heaved from his lips as he made his way to her apartment. She'd moved from her family's old home and into a new home – it was understandable.. After her father had left when her mother had died, she just couldn't stay.

He had meant to see her so many times prior.. but his words were always at a stand still and he could never look her in the eyes.. into those beautiful emerald eye that stared into your soul and could see deep into your heart. She could always see past him and he didn't want that.. not now.. not after all that he'd done..

or rather, all that he had not done.

But he could not spend the rest of his life running from her – she needed to know..

And he needed to say it.

It did not take him long to get to her, not long at all. A knock on the window was all he gave after flaring his chakra as he waited. Finally, a light flickered on and there, on the other side of the window, stood a pink haired mess.

Her emerald eyes were tired with sleepless nights and over working, her shoulders were slouching – heavy from constantly holding the world's weight.

She stared at him for a long time before finally letting him in to speak with her.

"Hello.." He said softly, her green eyes watching him intently.

"Hello, Kakashi." She nodded before walking to the bed and sitting on it, "Are you hurt or something? Do you need something?"

"No.. and yes.." He murmured.

She gave him a look as if telling him to get on with it.

Pulling a sweater on, Sakura turned on her heel and headed towards the door, silently telling Kakashi to follow. He did so without complaint. He sat at her small kitchen table while she made them both tea. "I'm sure you didn't come here this late just to have me make you some tea.." She mused lightly as she put his cup near him and placed her own down.

"I came to apologize..." He murmured.

"Eh?" She asked, her eyes narrowing for a second, "What did you do this time? I swear, Kakashi, if you broke something, I am going to heal it and break it then heal it again. Why did you not just go to the hospital?" She ground out, getting from her seat to get closer to her ex sensei to see what damage he'd done to himself.

He held up his hand and shook his head, "I didn't break anything.. Well, I did... but not my body parts.."

"Kakashi, I'm really not in the mood for words games. I just had a rather long shift at work.. And I have to go back first thing in the morning. Can we get on with it." She sighed deeply as she sat back down.

Kakashi rubbed his temples for a long moment before finally answering, "I'm sorry.. for not being here when I should have been. For not teaching you as a sensei should be... For always putting you on the back burner.. For not coming to see you until now.."

Sakura's eyes narrowed for a moment before settling on him fully, "Where is all of this coming from, Kakashi?" She asked – she had no strength in her at the moment to argue or curse him.

"I've been a fool. I had the Kyuubi and a Uchiha on my team.. and all I did was skip right over the one student who .."

"Who would end up doing something for the village other than throw tantrums and seek power?" She spat, the fire in her eyes beginning to flame, "Are you ashamed for not being there for me during my mother's funeral or when my dad left – when you were the only other male figure I had?" She growled, "Or when Sasuke broke my fucking heart? Please, enlighten me as to which time you feel the shittiest about?"

He deserved this. He deserved every single sliver of her anger and hatred – she was right, where was he? He was too busy running from ghosts and chasing another failure of his. He had failed everyone of his students to the point in which they searched for help from others. Getting from his chair, he moved to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry... All I can say is.. I'm here.. I know its probably too late.. I know I don't deserve it.. but I'm here..." He whispered against her pale, pink hair.

She did not know when she had began crying.. but the tears came quick and her heart quivered.. She could not stay angry with him knowing what he'd been through – just as much devastation as she had.

After some time, they parted and Sakura wiped her eyes, "It's going to take a rather long time... but I think I can try.." She murmured, earning that infamous eye wrinkle only Kakashi was known for.

"Thank you." He said gently.

&.&.&.&.&.

 _Now:_

They were simply talking – she was glowing that beautiful glow, and she was happy about something.. He could see it in her face that she wanted to share something wonderful with him and Kakashi could only imagine what it was. She'd told him about her and Itachi's engagement and he was more than thrilled that he was even considered important enough to be told by her directly..

But then...

Then her face went pale..

She started sweating..

Her lips went bleak and...

He caught her before she fell on the ground.

Everything inside him screamed emergency as he rushed her to the hospital.

"I need a doctor! Someone, get me a damn doctor! You!" Kakashi hissed, "Get Uchiha Itachi! He needs to get here _now_!"

&.&.&.&.&.

It did not take long for Tsunade, Itachi and Ino to show up. Ino had been the one to bring Sakura into the OR and Tsunade personally saw to taking care of the pinkett. Itachi showed up not too long after, he'd been in a meeting with the clan when Sasuke came rushing in to tell him Sakura was in the hospital. Itachi got from his place and rushed out without a thought. Seeing Kakashi there, Sasuke and Itachi traded looks for a long moment.

"What's happened?" Sasuke asked, speaking Itachi's mind.

"I... I don't know.. Sakura had asked me to join her for lunch. She was happy to tell me something, I have no idea.. And when she was about to she just.." Kakashi breathed deeply, " I have no idea what happened.. No one has been out to say a damn thing."

Itachi and Sasuke looked to one another once more, only to be interrupted by Tsunade.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, finally finding his voice.. There was a storm raging in his stomach and no words could explain whatever it was he was feeling.

When Tsunade spoke those words, it felt as if the world around him had cracked in half.

She was pregnant?

"You didn't know.." It wasn't a question..

"I don't think anyone did.." Kakashi whispered, now fully understanding just how important she had made him once more – he was going to be the first person to know..

But why?

&.&.&.&.&.

"I wanted you to know.. I'm happy now..That you didn't fail.. Because if things had been different, I wouldn't have all that I have.." Whispered Sakura..

This was familiar.

They sat at her table, in the dead of night.

He had come to her, knocked on her window and Sakura answered. Looking between the two, Itachi knew this was a conversation they needed to have.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "And while I don't have a father... I figured My child could use a grandfather.. Yes, we have Fugaku-san.. but I figured having two grandfathers would be rather..." Sakura gave a soft smile.

"Oh, Sakura.." Kakashi whispered. "I am so sorry.."

"Don't.. don't apologize. I've done enough of that in my life, and I think maybe you have as well.. Things happen for a reason. We'll be okay.. If it happens again.. I want you to be the grandfather." She whispered softly.

Kakashi nodded, "Of course."

"And... I'd like you to walk me down the isle.." She said softly, this time, earning wide eyes from her former sensei.

"But...Sak.."

"It would mean the world to me.." Sakura cut him off, "I understand if you'd rather not.. but.."

"Of course.. Of course I will." Kakashi interrupted.

The two shinobi sat there, staring at each other..

The third smiling to himself as he heard his fiance make amends with her old sensei.

&.&.&

 **Author's note: FINALLY! Another chapter! I apologize for taking so damn long, but I just had to find a way to write this best. I love every single one of you guys and I hope this was worth the wait. I wanted Sakura to have some more closure in her life, and after having so much taken from her – I think it was time to give her something back.. even if it was given in the time of pain.**

 **Anyway, much love!**


	22. Chapter 22: Haruno Sakura

"Enough!"

All eyes were on him, shock on many faces.

Uchiha Itachi was known for many things, composure during complicated situations was high on the list. Not many people had ever seen the man before them lose his cool nor his composure, let alone raise his voice. He was menacing when he wanted to be, suffocating people with his aura alone when he was upset to get the point across. He was a man of little words and great actions – and at this point, the man who was cool as a cucumber, was raising his voice and was beyond angry.

How dare they.

 _How_ _ **dare**_ _they?_

Itachi visibly shook with anger, his eyes ablaze in their crimson stain, as killing intent rolled off him in waves. Some of the men and women in the room began feeling sick to their stomachs because of it – it was suffocating and almost unbearable.

"Itachi.." Sakura finally whispered, " _Please_.."

"No." He murmured softly to his betrothed, "No!" He growled again towards the people who were now in the hot seat. Sakura hung her head, tears spilling as her hair pulled into a curtain, hiding her shame from everyone in the room. "Tell me. Tell me, how many of you have this woman saved with her own two hands? Tell me!"

Several hands slowly began to rise, hesitance obviously trembling in their bones.

Good, they should be scared.

18.

He counted _**18**_ fucking hands of ungrateful people who dare say such things.

"And you dare say these things?" Itachi hissed.

Those who sat beside Itachi remained silent, their eyes watching the flushed faces across from them. His father, mother, brother, cousins.. Sakura.. They sat and waited for a response.

"Itachi, there are things expected as the head of a clan. You are the heir, you will need to produce heirs of your own once you ascend the throne. It is part of being the clan head." One of the elders said evenly, his flushed face giving away what he truly felt – white, hot fear. "Unfortunately, we have learned that Haruno-san cannot give such a thing to you.. It is not unheard of for clan heads to have more than one wife. We understand you two love each other, we accept Haruno-san into the family as she is, in spite of her not being of Uchiha blood – but we need you to also have someone at your side to aid you in keeping the clan thriving."

"Such smooth words. How dare you come to me with this? Keep the clan thriving? I look around and I see several swollen bellies, several more that have just given birth and several trying to conceive and you worry about keeping the clan thriving? I will not take in another wife nor any woman nor man nor anything in between that will share my bed unless their name is Haruno Sakura. I am a monogamist man and I refuse to allow anyone, and I mean anyone, to try and change that. My heart, my mind, my body, and my soul all belong to one woman and if she cannot bare me children, then that is something we will deal with."

"Fugaku-san, please, speak some sense with him!" Called another elder.

"I will not." Answered the older man, sitting beside his son, "My son has allowed many things to be forced upon him. He has taken it all in stride – this is one thing I refuse to push upon him."

Everyone stared at Fugaku.

"Fugaku-san…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan, I refuse to harm the one thing my son has allowed himself happiness in." Fugaku smiled softly, "You have given our clan so much. You have saved countless lives countless times, you have restored the eyesight of my nephew and soon a few others… You are putting your own body and mind on the line to ensure our eyes are salvaged through time. Everything you have done and continue to do for us cannot be weighed and cannot be repaid – so I will not force such a thing on someone whom we are eternally indebted to and on my son whom has allowed himself only one pleasure in life, and that is having you by his side."

The elders all looked at each other, a silent message passed through them as several of them bowed out of the argument – they indeed owed the pinkett a great amount of gratitude.

"As the head of a clan, you will occur a great amount of debt to many of people – she is a tool of her village and is doing as instructed by her hokage-"

"She chose to do this on her own." Came Sasuke's voice from the sideline.

"Pardon?" Asked the elder.

"Sakura chose to do this of her own free will. Hokage-sama did not ask her to do anything, nor did she order anything upon Sakura…" Saskue shook his head, "She has been putting everything on the line for us because she wants to. On top of her job at the hospital and on top of being a member of ANBU. She does this because she wants to help."

The elder stared at the pinkett, he had not known this.

Itachi sighed deeply and sat back in his chair, "If you want to try and force this issue, I will give up my position as head."

Another gasp of surprise.

" _Itachi!"_ Sakura whispered harshly, "Don't! I'm not worth this!" She whispered, more tears spilling from her emerald eyes wildly now.

"Oh, but my darling, you are greatly mistaken." Itachi responded gently, kissing his betrothed on her forehead. Sakura sighed deeply and shook her head.

"It isn't impossible.." Was all she whispered, all eyes going to her now.

"What?" Asked one elder, his eyes watching the pinkett with much interest.

"I said.. it isn't impossible.. Shishou says I may be able to conceive.. if I wanted to try different kinds of trials.. there was a possibility I could… conceive.."

Itachi held her tight to him, "Do not explain yourself to them, they do not deserve to hear such personal intel."

"Itachi, they are your family.. what they feel and think does matter.. just as you care what my shishou thinks and feels.." She murmured.

Itachi sighed, she was right and he knew it. Giving a small nod, Itachi glanced back the other, but it seemed there had already been something determined.

"We do not want to lose everything Itachi-san has to offer… let alone let Sakura-chan be pushed out.. We do owe you greatly and you have done so much for our clan, as well as Itachi-san.. So.. We will leave this matter lie and hope that someday, an heir can be born.."

Itachi gave a curt nod and got from his seat, bringing Sakura up with him as they exited the room, Sasuke and Shisui following behind shortly.

"Where the fuck did they even get that information?" Sasuke growled.

"Probably one of the lesser nurses.. some of them only need some attention and are willing to give up whatever is asked.." Shisui shook his head, Sakura remaining silent because she knew this was sadly true.

"At any rate, they will no longer be an issue.." Itachi snapped, his demeanor rapidly changing to his cooler attitude.

"Itachi.. What… What if you change your mind? What if you end up regretting this? What if you end up wanting children.. what if.."

"Sakura.. Stop, okay?" Itachi whispered softly, "I love you, I didn't ask you to marry me based on whether or not we could have children. I want to marry you because I love you. If we end up being able to have children, wonderful. If not, it's not that big of a deal to me. All that matters to me is that I have you. Everything else is trivial." Sakura bit her lips before nodding and hugging her beloved. "Come now, I don't know about anyone else.. but I could use a drink."

"You sound like my Shishou." Sakura smirked, shaking her head as Shisui and Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly.

As they began walking, Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, "Hey.. Thanks.. For sticking up for me in there.." She smiled softly.

"No one gets to trash talk my teammate.. my friend.. and my future sister in law. "

Sakura smiled a sad smile and looked away, she knew Sasuke meant every word he said..

And she felt bad about it for some reason.

The only place they could think to go was the bar in town where most shinobi visited after a long mission. It was almost no surprise to see Kakashi and his friends, Genma and Guy there.

"Youthful friends!" Guy cheered when he noticed the Uchiha and Haruno enter.

Sakura waved at the three men, giving Kakashi a hug when he sauntered on over to say hello to everyone. "How'd the meeting go?" He asked softly. Sakura gave a little smile to indicate that she'd survived. Kakashi nodded in understanding and ruffled her hair before separating. "I hear Shisui is fully healed?" He asked.

"Yes! Sakura is a miracle worker!" Shisui cheered, "First round on me!" With that, he slung his arm around Sasuke and walked towards the bar to order for his cousins and Sakura.

Kakashi nodded, "I was wondering if you'd like for me to take a look at yours as well." Sakura said suddenly, his eye widening for a moment, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm up for it if you are." Sakura smiled brightly. Kakashi nodded in agreement as they all joined at the table with Guy and Genma.

Shisui watched Sakura the whole time the team of friends sat together, Kakashi was watching her intently as well, worry hidden in his lone gray eye.

Sakura, on the other hand, kept silent for the most part, only talking when someone directed a question at her. Itachi took note of this as well and talked more for the both of them, knowing exactly where her head was but not wishing to push it in front of company. Finally, after some time of drinking and talking, Itachi dragged Shisui and Sasuke from the bar, sighing deeply as his cousin and brother leaned on each other and talked drunkenly. Sakura smiled softly to herself, watching the two cousins talk so openly made some part of her twinge with a pain she knew all too well. While she was welcomed with such open arms to the Uchiha clan, she missed her own family so avidly. Turning to Itachi, she kissed him on the lips softly before telling him she'd see them later. She wanted to see her girls. She missed them dearly and she knew they missed her. She'd been spending time her with her Shishou but felt terrible for side stepping her friends, knowing full well they were worried about her deeply.

When she found herself outside of Ino's house, she held her hand hovering inches from the door. What would she say? What could she say? She'd been so stuck in her own world that she had been such a shitty friend. She bit her lip, so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed when the door opened and a smiling Ino stood before her. "So, you gonna' stand there all night or were you planning on knocking on the door? I mean, 'cause if you were having an intimate moment, don't mind me." She mused lightly.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh – the sound only making Ino smile bigger. She had not heard that laugh in such a long time. "Well, I'm sure a conversation with the door would be much more interesting, pig."

"Whatever, forehead." Ino shot back.. The two staring at each other for a long moment before enveloping each other in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry.." Sakura whispered in a broken voice, only to have Ino hush her.

That night, Sakura sat with her girls and broke down – telling them everything that had happened in their time apart. She told them about the training, about losing the baby, about healing Shisui and the whole thing with the clan and what had happened. It was a rollercoaster of emotions that wore all of them down. Tenten shared that Neji had proposed finally and Ino shared that she and Kiba were thinking about moving in together. Hinata told the girls about Naruto having a hard time lately with a few things, but Sakura knew it had to do with her.

When it was time to go, Sakura pulled Hinata to the side and asked that she have Naruto meet her in their old training grounds the following day. Hinata nodded and smiled brightly, hugging the woman before her. "Thank you.." She whispered softly before letting the pinkett go.

Sakura was tired of sulking around – she was a ninja for Kami's sake! She knew that loss and pain was part of the job, and she had come from the bottom of so much more. She decided, as she walked the empty streets of her beloved village, she would not be weak anymore. It was time to be the kunoichi she knew she was, the one that had been handed the task of healing a whole clan and her Shishou's prized student.

She would be Haruno Sakura once more.


	23. Chapter 23 - Mind, Body, Heart, and Soul

"Marry me." He said between heavy breaths. His hair was falling over his eyes, sticking to his skin as rain soaked them to their cores. "Marry me." He repeated himself, his arms on either side of her head, her own pink locks sticking to her face and lips, her ANBU gear sticking to her like a second skin, emerald eyes glimmering fiercely.

To many, this would seem as a given – they were already engaged and set to be married in a few months.. So why the need to ask once more for her hand in marriage.

Onyx and emerald eyes turned crimson, the world around them clashing with the silence and shouting of rain. "Marry me." He breathed again, this time softly, his lips a feather against hers.

"Okay." She murmured, kissing him fiercely.

That was all it took for the dam to break. Itachi held his pink haired maiden against the tree, disregarding her attire as she cleared him of his own. "I love you, Haruno. I love you with every part of me – mind, body, heart, and soul. I love you. I will not go another day without having you as my wife."

Sakura kissed him deeply once more as Itachi's hands (somehow warm in spite of the cold rain) traveled along her body as their mouths envelope each other – fighting for dominance and control. His kisses became feverish; licking, sucking, biting and kissing along her jaw and down her collar bone – earning whimpers from her bruised and puffy lips from his past assault on them.

&.&.&.&

"I love you, Itachi, with all of me. With my heart, mind, body, and soul.. I am yours.. all yours.."

With that, the two kissed deeply as their close friends and families cheered. Kakashi stood on the side beside Tsunade, Mikoto and Fugaku on the other side as Naruto, Sasuke and Shishui stood to Itachi's immidiate left. Ino, Kagami, and Hinata all stood to Sakura's immediate side. They stood in the back of the Uchiha compound – they wanted to have their wedding right away. After all that had happened.. After their most recent trip to Suna and dealing with a near massive genocide by the hands of some sadistic fuck who enjoyed poisoning the water the people in the village drank from – Itachi couldn't wait another few months. He couldn't wait a day longer, but Sakura deserved to at least have her loved ones around for such a big thing in both their lives.

And he was slightly afraid of all the female wrath that would await him between all of her friends, the Godaime and his own mother.

The later scared him the most.

A small shiver went through him at the thought.

Shishui had a smug look on his, "What's with the face?" Sasuke murmured as he watched everyone come up to congratulate the newly wed.

"Well, I heard those exact same words... albeit, they were said in a more breathy manner.. and it was raining.. and got really awkward..." Shishui answered, making Sasuke pale considerably.

"There are times in my life where I wish I could use the sharingan on my damn self." Sasuke sighed deeply, rubbing his temple. There were some things he did not need a mental image of, and his brother making love to his teammate was top five. Hell, it was fucking number one.

"Yeah, no sympathy from me. It has been seared right into my fucking memory. I suffer, you suffer. Poor Shikamaru saw things before I could keep him away.. He's been muttering something about some of those things being illegal in other countries.." Shishui mused deeply, a laugh rumbling deep in his chest.

Sasuke blanched.

&.&.&.&

"Even with all the research, I cannot find a suitable way to fully stop the degradation of the sharingan, I can help delay it at least 15 to 20 years longer than it is sustaining at this rate with constant usage. Of course, with regular _maintenance ,"_ Sakura all but chewed the word, " This could be expanded on to a few more years." There was a small list of stubborn people she knew, and the Uchiha were close behind herself and her shishou. Fugaku and the elders knew exactly why she stressed the issue, but their pride would not allow them to acknowledge she was right in pointing out their eagerness to over exert their power.

At the end of the day, she explained how she planned on helping them with said maintenance and such. She explained her plans and what resulted from her extensive research.

Only for her to stop mid-sentence..

She had to run to the bathroom.

&.&.&.

"Forehead, I'm sure they understood. You have been working yourself to the bone. You're a wife, you're a soldier, a medic, you run a fucking hospital for crying out loud!" Ino barked, "And you busted your ass to help them with _their_ damned curse. So. The least they could do is be understanding while you puked your brains out due to stress.." Ino said as she rolled her eyes. She was so _over_ the Uchiha and their damn holier than thou attitudes – the only ones she didn't hate were Itachi, Shisui, and Kagami.

"It wasn't from stress..." She murmured, bringing the platinum haired woman's mind back to reality. "Eh?"

A soft blush painted the pinkett's face. "It wasn't stress.." She murmured once more.

It took a few minutes, but all the lights in Ino's attic lit at once, "No!" She nearly shouted, happiness pouring out of her in waves.

Sakura glanced down, not saying anything for a few minutes. "You haven't said anything to him yet." Ino said, her eyebrow cocking as she scooted closer to her friend.

"I'm worried.. because of last time." Sakura breathed, a tremble in her lip.

"Well, tell him.. I love you, and I support you.. but he deserves to know, whatever the outcome.. He deserves to know."

Sakura looked into her best friend's ocean blue eyes and knew she had to.. She had to tell Itachi she was pregnant again.

&.&.&.&.

A long day at the office brought with it a rather disgruntled Itachi. He was irritable from having to deal with idiots all day and needing to stay behind a desk for the next few months. He had stepped in between his brother and the ninetails during a rather brutal sparring – they were pretty much close to killing each other and Sakura would not have been happy with him if he brought them back on their death beds without having at least tried to stop them.

He suffered many consequences, being put on desk duty was one of them per Sakura pulling her weight and calling in a favor until a few of his bones healed fully.

Itachi's irritable mood was thrashed when he noticed his wife was baking cup cakes and humming to a song on the radio.. He just stood there and watched the woman he loved glow in all her glory..

She was glowing..

Itachi's sharingan switched automatically without thought and... there it was.. a small trace of chakra, a pool separate from Sakura.

"You're no fun... I wanted to tell you.." Sakura's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. A shy smile was on her face.

"How long have you known?" He asked so very softly, he was weary.. mainly by how she was going to feel.

"A couple of months... I've had a feeling but I didn't want to think of it or look into it. I just.. wanted it to happen naturally."

"How.. far along?" He asked, two long strides brought him to his wife.

"...almost three months.." She whispered..

There was a pause and Itachi's arms were around her in a flash, "I love you... regardless of everything, I love you..." He kissed into her hair. "And I will love you if..." He was silent for a moment, "And I will love you and whatever we get.." He said softly, kissing his wife deeply as tears spilled from her glimmering emerald eyes.

"Thank you.." She whispered, "Thank you."

&.&.&.&.

 **I apologize this may seem rushed, but I do think I may be ending this soon. I will post a couple more chapters or so.. but yes..**

 **However, lest ye be wary... I am thinking of doing a collection of one shots of Sakura and multiple men.. So, if you're interested – let me know** **and give me ideas on who you'd like to see our favorite cherry blossom with!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Epilogue

It had been something more than painful.

Sweat clung pink hair to her neck and forehead and her body was in intense pain.

"Close her up, we need to stop this blood loss!" Cried a nurse.

Somewhere amongst the chaos, Sakura had caught sight of a baby.

 _Her_ baby.

Darkness greeted her when she couldn't hold on any longer.

&.&.&.&

"Hino, come on now. Let your mother rest, we need to get ready to go." Mused a rather smiling Itachi. Hinotama smiled brightly at her father and nodded, her dark hair falling into her emerald eyes as she jumped down from her spot at the counter where she'd been talking with her mother and ran to her room to change into school clothing.

She was to be assigned teams today at the academy.

"Itachi, please make sure to remind Naruto that I will be getting Baruto and Himawari after school today – he asked for me to take them for the night so he and Hinata-chan can have a date night. Shikamaru is finally allowing him out of the office for the night." Sakura mused as she busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen.

"Of course." Itachi smiled, wondering over to his wife, kissing her deeply before resting his forehead against Sakura's. "We're still having ours this weekend, right?" He murmured softly, "Because I really wanna see you in that dress..." He whispered against her ear, nibbling on her earlobe playfully. Sakura sucked in a deep breath and bit Itachi's neck.

"Ew, guys, get a room." Mused Hinotama as she slung her book bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you both later. I love you." Sakura pulled her daughter into a hug before kissing the girl on her head and kissed her husband once more.

"Love you too, mom! Come on dad! We need to get there before Baruto!" Hinomata cried as she ran out the door, leaving her parents with a smile on their face.

&.&.&.&

Years had passed since that day in the hospital. It was a close call for Sakura, she had lost a lot of blood and the only thing that saved her was releasing her strength of a hundred seal. Her daughter had been passed along to her worrying husband, whom was happy for all of 5.2 seconds when he realized his wife was no where to be found yet and the doctors and nurses were being tight lipped. When she was finally able to be seen, Itachi was lightheaded from the worry he had been filled with.

When she woke up, Itachi passed their baby over to his tired wife. The child had emerald eyes like her mother and thick, black hair like her father. As the child grew, it was becoming abundantly clear she was a prodigy just as her father had been. She had amazing chakra control and her sharingan had come to light during a rather heated sparing session with her father. She was fast and strong,learned just as fast and was a quick thinker, and she had a rather hot temper just as her mother did.

She was her parents' child.

As he watched his daughter run into the academy, Uchiha Itachi smiled brightly – something he had done much more of since his wedding day. He had it all, his wife, his daughter, his family. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a thing, but he was grateful to Kami for all that he had.

The darkness that once clouded his sun was now gone, and his life shined brightly.

\- End-

 **Author's note:**

 **I apologize if this seemed rather anti-climatic or a rather abrupt ending but I honestly had no idea what else to do. At any rate, I have a couple of stories going now. I have "Pink" which is just a series of one shots and I have "Voices" which has an undetermined pairing so far... its leading to something but I'm unsure if it will stay that way just yet. Any who, thank you for all the love and support all this time!**

 **Much love!**


End file.
